Soba ni Iru Kara
by Shunou
Summary: /on hold/
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto nyooo~

Pairing : Ntar juga tahu ah *dibacok*

* * *

BUAKK

Terdengar suara pukulan dari belakang sekolah bersamaan dengan pingsannya lima murid cowok. Satu cowok yang tersisa, berdiri dengan kaki gemetaran di depan seorang cowok dengan pakaian awut – awutan. Rambut hitamnya tampak berantakan dengan bagian mencuat ke belakang.

"Pergi dan katakan pada siapa pun yang menyuruhmu, kalau dia tidak akan berhasil mengalahkanku!"

"Ba-baik," Cowok yang tampak ketakutan itu segera berbalik dan lari sekuat tenaga.

Sepasang mata elangnya mengawasi kepergian cowok itu. Sasuke Uchiha. Raja para preman sekolahnya, SMA Konoha. Tak ada yang berani berkutik di hadapannya, baik itu sesama teman, bahkan guru.

Status _perfect_ layak didapatkannya. Wajah di atas rata – rata, punya pengaruh besar di sekolah, dan dia juga tidak perlu bersusah payah berpikir saat menjawab soal – soal trigonometri karena kemampuan otaknya mumpuni.

Suara tepuk tangan mengagetkan Sasuke yang berdiri mematung. Seorang cowok berambut putih dan memiliki gigi – gigi tajam keluar dari tempatnya mengawasi Sasuke sedari tadi. Sasuke tak perlu bersusah payah menoleh, dia sudah bisa menebak siapa yang sedang bertepuk tangan dengan riuhnya itu. Suigetsu.

"Wah wah, seperti biasa. Kamu hebat dalam hal ini. Kalau begitu, buat apa aku menjadi bawahanmu?" Suigetsu bersandar di dinding yang sudah kusam terkena panas dan dingin silih berganti.

"Memang siapa yang membutuhkannya?"

Suigetsu terkekeh mendengar jawaban dingin ala Sasuke. Tanpa memperdulikan Suigetsu, Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. Suigetsu hanya geleng – geleng kepala sambil berusaha menahan tawa saat melihat tubuh – tubuh tak berdaya terbaring begitu saja di tanah.

"Kasian… Coba – coba ngelawan raja setan sih."

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berambut merah jambu tengah mematut dirinya di depan cermin besar yang terpasang di salah satu bagian tembok kamarnya. Bibir mungil gadis itu bersenandung kecil sambil memasang bando pita di rambutnya. Mata emeraldnya bersinar cerah.

"Sakura! Belum selesai juga?" Seseorang berteriak dari bawah memanggil gadis itu.

Belum sempat Sakura menjawab, orang yang berteriak tadi menyeruak masuk ke kamar Sakura.

"Lama sekali sih!" Seorang cowok yang kira – kira hanya dua tahun lebih tua darinya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan tangan di memegang kenop pintu.

"Nii-chan, jangan sembarangan masuk! Bagaimana kalau aku belum pakai baju?" Sakura berkacak pinggang melihat kakaknya yang seenaknya masuk.

Kakaknya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Buktinya tidak kan," jawabnya sambil lalu. "Ayo cepat."

Sakura hanya manyun memandang kakak satu – satunya itu. Sasori, nama kakaknya. Umur mereka selisih dua tahun, tapi Sakura hanya satu tingkat di bawah kakaknya di sekolah. Sasori cukup tenar di kalangan para gadis. Tubuhnya tinggi tegap dengan kulit kecoklatan terbakar matahari. Matanya yang selalu terlihat nakal dan menggoda itulah yang membuatnya semakin digilai gadis – gadis. Para wanita terkadang lebih tergoda pada yang 'berbahaya' kan?

"Sakura!" Lagi – lagi kakaknya berteriak.

"Iya iya! Ck," Sakura berdecak sambil memasang sepatunya.

Mereka berdua bersekolah di SMA Konoha, salah satu SMA unggulan di perfektur. SMA Konoha merupakan satu dari empat sekolah unggulan yang terletak dalam satu kompleks pendidikan. Dari TK hingga SMA. Berturut – turut semuanya adalah sekolah unggulan di masing – masing jenjang. Sebelumnya mereka tinggal di Sunagakure. Tapi karena ayah mereka dipindah tugaskan ke Konohagakure, terpaksa mereka berdua pindah sekolah di tengah – tengah tahun ajaran.

Sasori memacu mobil dengan kecepatan sedang sambil melihat – lihat keramaian Konoha di pagi hari.

"Pagi – pagi sudah macet," Sasori berdecak sebal saat terpaksa memelankan laju mobilnya karena terhalang ramainya kendaraan.

Sakura hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan motor – motor yang dengan mudah menyelipkan diri di antara padatnya kendaraan. Saat tiba – tiba matanya terpaku pada seorang pengendara motor yang berada tak jauh dari mobilnya.

Motor besar hitam dengan aksen kebiruan yang tengah berhenti di perempatan karena terhalang lampu lalu lintas yang sedang menyala merah. Pengendaranya memakai seragam SMA Konoha. Dilihat dari jas biru yang dipakainya, cowok itu setingkat dengan Sasori. Memang, setiap kenaikan kelas, tiap murid harus berganti seragam. Tingkat satu sepertinya memakai seragam hijau, tingkat dua seperti kakaknya berwarna biru sedangkan tingkat tiga memakai seragam warna merah.

Sakura masih asyik mengamati kakak kelas 'entah siapa' itu. Mungkin karena kepanasan menunggu lampu yang masih merah, si pengendara motor membuka kaca helm hitamnya. Diedarkannya pandangan matanya ke sekeliling sampai akhirnya berhenti tepat ke arah Sakura yang juga sedang memandangnya.

DEG

Sakura terkesiap melihat cowok itu menatapnya dengan matanya yang tajam. Sekilas, kemudian cowok itu segera mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke depan dan memacu motornya ke arah sekolah begitu lampu menyala hijau.

.

.

.

"Jangan kemana – mana sepulang sekolah. Tunggu saja di parkiran," kata Sasori berpesan pada Sakura sebelum adik kecilnya itu meninggalkan mobil.

Sakura hanya mengangguk kecil. Sasori tersenyum tipis kemudian menepuk – nepuk kepala Sakura pelan.

"Kakaaaak, aku sudah besar. Hentikan, oke?" Sakura manyun saat kakaknya melakukan kebiasaan kecilnya. Menepuk – nepuk kepala Sakura sambil terkadang mengelusnya, seperti anak kecil, menurut Sakura.

Sasori nyengir kuda. "Masa yang seperti ini dibilang sudah besar?" Sasori terbahak. "Kau masih kecil tau."

"Ah…" Sakura setengah ngambek. Buru – buru Sakura turun dari mobil.

Sasori ikut turun dari mobil sambil menenteng tasnya yang tampak ringan. Mereka berdua berjalan bersisian menuju gedung sekolah baru mereka. Tampak, hampir seluruh murid sekolah mengamati mereka saat berpapasan. Tak salah, mengingat wajah mereka yang tidak bisa dibilang biasa.

Sasori, dengan rambut merah berantakannya berjalan santai sepanjang koridor. Di sisinya, Sakura berjalan sambil sesekali menghela napas gugup.

"Ah, kelasku ada di koridor utara. Jaa, nii-chan!" Sakura berlari kecil sambil melambai ke arah kakaknya.

"Jangan lari – lari, baka! Nanti kau jatuh!" Sasori berteriak mengingatkan adik kecilnya.

Memang Sakura itu terbilang cantik, dia pintar dan polos. Hanya saja, entah kenapa dia sering sekali mengundang bahaya. Bahkan mungkin dirinya lah sumber bahaya itu. Setiap orang bersama Sakura, ada saja kejadian yang menimpa mereka. Bukan maksudnya Sakura itu pembawa sial, toh yang kena sial ya Sakura itu sendiri. Teman – temannya sering mengingatkan untuk tidak ini, tidak itu.

Sasori menghela napas pelan sambil geleng – geleng. 'Semoga dia cepat punya teman' batin Sasori seraya melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelasnya di koridor selatan yang ada di lantai dua itu.

.

.

.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Hajimemashita," Sakura membungkukkan badan saat memperkenalkan diri di depan teman – teman barunya.

"Nah, sekarang kau bisa duduk di… Hm, bangku di tengah itu. Tenten, kau tidak keberatan Haruno duduk di sebelahmu?" Kurenai-sensei, wali kelasnya, menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong di deret tengah kelas.

"Tidak masalah, Kurenai-sensei," Tenten, gadis berambut kecoklatan yang digulung itu menggeleng.

"Silakan, Haruno."

"Terima kasih, Kurenai-sensei," Segera Sakura berjalan menuju bangku barunya.

Mata para cowok di kelas itu tak henti – hentinya mengamati Sakura. Sedangkan kebanyakan cewek memandang iri.

"Hai, aku Tenten," Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya mengajak Sakura berjabat tangan.

Dengan senyum merekah, Sakura membalas jabatan tangan Tenten. "Panggil saja Sakura, Tenten."

"Oke," Tenten balas tersenyum.

"Bagus. Karena pagi ini Asuma-sensei tidak masuk, maka kalian akan mengerj-…"

Belum sempat Kurenai-sensei menyelesaikan kalimatnya, murid – murid sudah berseru, menimbulkan keramaian.

"Wah, ada apa nih, Kurenai-sensei?" Salah seorang cowok nyeletuk.

"Cieee…." Yang lain menanggapi.

Sontak saja semua orang terbahak. Kurenai-sensei hanya mampu bersabar. Hal ini sudah sering terjadi. Semenjak Asuma PDKT padanya, dan murid – murid mengetahuinya, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Asuma selalu dikaitkan dengan dirinya.

"Sudah sudah, diam. Kerjakan tugas yang ada di halaman 76!" Kurenai-sensei segera berlalu dari kelas.

Suara tawa anak – anak tak juga berhenti walau Kurenai-sensei sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Dasar bandel…

"Memang apa hubungan Kurenai-sensei dengan Asuma-sensei?" tanya Sakura pada Tenten dengan wajah bingung. Dari tadi teman – temannya tertawa sedangkan ia sendiri tidak tau apa – apa.

"Oh, Kurenai-sensei itu pacarnya Asuma-sensei."

Sakura mangut – mangut mendengar penjelasan Tenten.

"Ayo kita kerjakan tugasnya. Setelah itu ku antar kau berkeliling," usul Tenten.

.

.

.

"Koridor timur itu bagian tingkat tiga, kelas IPA. Sedangkan kelas IPS-nya ada di koridor barat. Koridor selatan bagian kelas XI IPA dan IPS. Hanya koridor selatan yang punya tiga lantai," Tenten menjelaskan detail sekolah mereka pada Sakura yang asyik mengamati sekeliling sambil mangut – mangut. "Nah, itu kantinnya," tunjuk Tenten pada sebuah gedung yang terpisah dari gedung utama. Di belakangnya ada gudang kebersihan dan alat – alat olah raga."

"Di mana ruang olah raga?"

Tenten menunjuk sebuah gedung yang jauh lebih besar dari ukuran kantin. Gedung megah bercat kecoklatan yang ada di sebelah barat kantin.

"Gedungnya jarang dipakai, hanya dipakai ada festival sekolah aja. Selain itu…" Tenten memenggal kalimatnya. Digigit sekilas bibir bawahnya. "Hm, jangan coba – coba ke sana sendirian, ya Sakura?"

Sakura menaikkan alis mendengar kata – kata Tenten. Ia pun mengangguk gamang, bingung.

"Nah, ayo ku antar berkeliling koridor dan gedung."

.

.

.

SMA Konoha yang terbilang luas dan lumayan menguras tenaga untuk memutarinya. Tenten saja yang murid asli kompleks Konoha baru kali ini benar – benar mengelilingi gedung SMAnya. Ia juga belum benar- benar hafal dengan tiap koridor dan jalan pintas di sekolah mereka yang bagaikan taman sesat ini. Ya, sekolah mereka memang sering dijuluki area taman sesat. Kalau tidak pandai – pandai menghafal, akan sulit keluar dari jalur menyesatkan sekolah ini. Ditambah lagi, walaupun ini adalah sekolah unggulan, tapi masih banyak anak – anak nakal. Nggak asyik kan kalau sekolah isisnya anak baik melulu?

"Huffftt, capek…" Dibenamkannya kepalanya di antara lipatan tangannya.

Sakura meringis mendengarnya. Tenten yang punya stamina ekstra saja bilang capek, apalagi dirinya yang anak mami ini…

"Ayo ke kantin. Ku traktir sebagai ucapan terima kasih," Sakura kembali menyeret Tenten dari bangkunya.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Serakus apapun Tenten, tapi kali ini dia benar – benar menolak. Dia lebih memilih tidur di bangkunya daripada pergi ke kantin yang jauh. Dan jalannya yang ribet!

"Ayo, Tenten…" Sakura tanpa sengaja merengek menariknya. Keluar deh manjanya…

"Baik baik…" Setengah hati Tenten bangkit dan mengikuti Sakura yang terkekeh senang.

Tenten diam saja mengikuti Sakura yang berjalan di depannya, seolah – olah membimbingnya. Ditunggu – tunggu Sakura agar bertanya jalan padanya, ternyata sampai setengah jalan Sakura hanya diam dan terus berjalan dengan pasti.

Tidak sampai lima menit mereka berjalan, akhirnya mereka sampai di ujung koridor yang sepi. Dan tebak, mereka sampai di halaman tepat di mana kantin berada. Jalan yang tidak pernah Tenten tau!

"E-bagaimana kau tau jalan ini?" Tenten terkesiap begitu melihat mereka sampai di kantin dengan kilat.

Sakura menoleh dan sedikit mendongak menatap Tenten yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Apa? Bukan ini ya jalannya?"

"Berapa kali kau pernah menjelajahi sekolah?"

"Saat aku bersamamu tadi."

Tenten terlongong dengan sempurna. "Kalau ku tinggal dan ku minta kau pergi ke kelas XI-A5, bisa?"

"XI-A5…" Sakura tampak berpikir sambil mengerutkan keningnya. "Ah! Kelas yang ada di pojok barat koridor selatan? Wah, kelasnya terpencil sekali…" Sakura menjawab dengan wajah polosnya.

Lagi – lagi Tenten terkesima. Hanya sekali ia menjelaskan dan mengajak berkeliling, dan Sakura berhasil menghafal setiap lekuk sekolah mereka? Tenten hanya bisa geleng – geleng tak percaya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo. Ku kenalkan pada teman – temanku. Semoga saja mereka ke kantin," Ganti Tenten yang menarik Sakura.

Saat mereka masuk di kantin, mereka disuguhi pemandangan biasa kantin kala istirahat. Padat, ramai dan sesak!

"Tenten!" Seseorang berseru memanggil Tenten entah dari mana asalnya.

Tenten celingukan mencari sosok yang memanggilnya.

"Arah jam 3!"

Tenten segera menoleh ke kanan dan langsung terlihat dua gadis yang duduk di salah satu bangku kantin. Gadis berambut indigo sepunggung berjas hijau dan seorang lagi berambut kuning ponytail berjas biru.

"Ayo ku kenalkan pada teman – temanku," Tenten membimbing Sakura melewati sesaknya kantin.

"Hai."

"Wah, siapa ini?" Gadis berambut kuning menatap Sakura dengan senyum khasnya.

"Teman baru. Dia pindahan dari Suna."

Mereka berdua mangut – mangut.

"Ino," Gadis berambut kuning itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sakura…"

"Hinata. Salam kenal Sakura."

Sakura memandangi tiga teman barunya dengan seksama. Senyum polos terbentuk di wajahnya yang terlihat senang.

Tiba – tiba tangan Ino terulur dan meraih Sakura. "Aih, lucu sekali kamu…" Dengan riang dicubitnya pipi Sakura yang sedikit tembem.

"Aaaah…"

Tenten hanya nyengir sedangkan Hinata tampak ingin mencubit Sakura juga.

Yap. Sakura mendapat tiga teman baru hari ini. Semoga esok jadi lebih baik lagi.

-To be continued-

* * *

Yosh, ku harap nggak kelewat(an) panjang buat ukuran pembukaan. Hahahah… Asyik banget bikinnya. Jadi nggak sadar kalo udah kepanjangan. Hm, mau dipenggal di tengah – tengah, tapi ga bisa karena ceritanya nyatu. Bingung ~_~

Berhubung ini awal, jadi no conflict dulu lah yaw. Maaf kalo terkesan monoton dan nggak seru ;_;

Kritik, saran dan komentar always appreciated! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Abang Sasuke punya saya OwO *ditampol Sasuke FC* *dituntut Masa-san*

Pairing : Udah jelas dong ye… XD

* * *

Padahal anak baru, tapi belum–belum Sakura udah dipanggil menghadap Kepala Sekolah. Wah wah, Sakura bikin masalah apa nih?

Pelan, Sakura mengetuk pintu ruangan kepala sekolah dengan hati berdebar. 'Aduh, aku salah apa? Ya ampun, kan cuma ga sengaja pecahin satu tabung reaksi. Masa gitu aja sanpai dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah sih?' Nah lho, Sakura ngaku…

"Masuk," Terdengar suara seorang wanita dewasa menyahut dari dalam.

Diputarnya handle pintu dan diayunkannya pintu kayu itu ke dalam. Tepat di depan pintu, duduk seorang wanita dewasa yang nampak cantik dengan setumpuk berkas di samping kanan kirinya.

"Kau Haruno Sakura?" Wanita itu angkat bicara.

Sakura menelan ludahnya gugup lalu mengangguk. "Iya."

"Duduklah," tunjuk kepala sekolah itu yang tak lain adalah Tsunade, pada sebuah kursi yang ada di depan mejanya.

Sakura segera duduk di depan Tsunade dengan wajah berkeringat dingin. Tsunade tampak membolak–balik sebuah berkas.

"Hm…" gumamnya. "Kau pindahan dari Sunagakure?"

Sakura mengangguk membenarkan.

"Kau dulu bersekolah di Akademi Sunagakure dan mendapatkan predikat-" Tsunade mengangguk–angguk sendiri saat membaca dokumen yang tak lain adalah rapor Sakura semester satu.

Sakura semakin berkeringat dingin. Wajahnya memucat. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya menyembunyikan kegugupannya. 'Oh no! Jangan bahas masalah itu lagi!' teriak Sakura dalam hati. Dia paling tidak suka saat orang–orang mulai membahas masalah itu. Yang menurut orang lain 'wah'. Dia tidak suka itu.

Dengan satu gerakan, Tsunade menutup rapor yang sedang dibacanya itu. Ditatapnya Sakura tajam-tajam tepat di kedua bola mata Sakura, membuat Sakura merasa risih sekaligus takut.

"Apa kau berminat pada obat–obatan?"

"Hah?" Sakura terbengong dengan suksesnya. "Eh?"

"Tak ku sangka, anak yang disebut–sebut sebagai penerus Chiyo akan pindah ke sekolahku!" Tsunade menggebrak meja. "Hahahaha…"

Chiyo adalah kepala sekolah Sakura di sekolah lamanya. Seperti halnya Tsunade, Chiyo juga berkutat dengan pengobatan. Dan karena hal itu lah, Sakura mengalami kehidupan paling menyedihkan di sekolahnya. Dan dia benar–benar bersyukur ayahnya dipindah tugaskan ke Konoha. Tapi siapa sangka, sedikit lagi ia akan kembali berkutat dengan hal paling memuakkan itu.

Sakura tertunduk memikirkan hal itu. Perlahan digelengkannya kepalanya. Tsunade tercenung melihat jawaban Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama mungkin sudah dengar dari Chiyo-sama tentang apa yang menimpaku dulu. Aku…." Sakura tak sanggup melanjutkan kata – katanya. Suaranya bergetar. Tapi tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari dua mata beningnya. Ia lelah menangisi hal yang sama. Sudah cukup.

Tsunade menghela napasnya mencoba mengerti. Tsunade tahu dengan jelas apa yang menimpa Sakura dua tahun lalu. Yang menyebabkan trauma padanya. "Baiklah… Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Tapi…" Tsunade menggantung kalimatnya. "Aku tetap berharap."

Sakura mengangguk sekilas kemudian bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Di dalam, Tsunade termenung memikirkan sesuatu. 'Bagaimana caranya gadis itu menemukan ruanganku? Bahkan Shizune saja sering tersesat' batin Tsunade penuh tanya.

Segera disambarnya telepon yang tak jauh dari mejanya. Diputarnya nomor yang dihafalnya di luar kepala. Tak lama nada sambung terdengar dari telpon itu.

"Halo, Chiyo? Ini aku Tsunade. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu… Ya, tentang itu… Ah tidak, lupakan. Aku tidak ingin memaksa gadis itu… Hanya heran saja… Dia tampak… Apa?" Tiba – tiba Tsunade berseru kaget. Matanya terbelalak. "Kau tidak bercanda kan, nenek tua?"

_"Untuk apa aku bercanda? Kalau bukan karena itu, aku tak akan menyesal telah melepasnya pergi. Justru karena itulah, aku menyayangkan keputusannya. Sayang sekali."_ Terdengar suara seorang wanita tua dari seberang telpon. Chiyo, wanita yang sedang ditelpon Tsunade.

"Begitu…" Tsunade mendesah panjang kemudian menutup telponnya. "Sayang. Sayang sekali. Tak sungka ia masih hidup…"

.

.

.

"Oi, Teme! Mau kemana kau?" Seorang anak laki–laki berjas biru awut–awutan dengan rambut pirang tak kalah awut-awutan berseru melihat teman dekatnya yang pergi seenaknya sebelum menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Yang dipanggil 'teme' tadi hanya menoleh sekilas kemudian berseru, "Cari angin!"

"Ck, alasan!"

Cowok berambut pirang itu yang tak lain adalah Namikaze Naruto, sahabat sekaligus rival si 'teme'.

"Mana Sasuke?" tanya seorang cowok yang baru saja keluar dari kelas. Rambutnya yang hitam pendek dikuncir tinggi. Wajahnya terlihat ngantuk.

Naruto hanya angkat bahu. "Cari angin katanya."

"Jangan biarkan pergi tuh."

"Iya iya, Shikamaru Nara-sama," balas Naruto sarkastik. Segera disusulnya Sasuke yang mendahuluinya pergi (bukan mati lho). Tak perlu ada yang mengingatkannya. Ia yang kenal Sasuke sejak kecil. Tahu luar dalamnya.

"Teme!" Naruto berseru sepanjang koridor yang mulai sepi. Rambut acak–acakannya semakin berantakan tertiup angin yang datang dari ujung koridor.

"Ku bilang aku sedang cari angin, baka!" Terdengar jawaban dari atas.

Segera Naruto mendongak. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang duduk. Naruto sedang ada di lantai dua dan melihat Sasuke yang duduk di lantai tiga. Lantai tiga yang tidak beratap dan sebenarnya terhubung dengan koridor paling ujung lantai dua yang tidak dinaungi atap dari lantai tiga. Dengan mudah Sasuke melompat dan sampai tepat di depan Naruto yang terlihat jengkel.

"Mau apa kau?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengkel. "Dobe… Aku tahu kau bodoh, tapi tidak ku sangka sebodoh ini," Naruto melotot mendengarnya. "Aku bilang kan mau cari angin."

"Kau bisa lakukan itu di kelas, baka. Kelas kita di lantai dua."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. Naruto hanya menghela napas melihat Sasuke dengan entengnya melenggang pergi. Tatapannya beralih pada tempat dimana Sasuke duduk tadi. 'Kalau jatuh dari ujung itu… Cukuplah membuat Sasuke gegar otak' batin Naruto bergidik ngeri.

.

.

.

"Kemana lagi sih si Teme itu?" Naruto berdecak kesal saat kembali ke kelasnya yang ramai dan tidak menemukan Sasuke.

"Kau ini…" Shikamaru menyahut dari bangkunya. Belum selesai bicara, Naruto sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Oke oke, aku tahu. Aku tidak membawanya kembali," Naruto berdecak kesal.

Shikamaru terbahak, membuat beberapa murid menoleh. "Baka. Kau itu seperti baby sitternya, bodoh! Itu yang mau ku katakan!" Shikamaru asyik tertawa terbahak, melupakan kantuknya. "Sasuke sudah kembali, tapi dia dipanggil Asuma-sensei bersama anak baru itu."

"Anak baru?" Naruto melayangkan pandangan ke arah bangku yang ada di belakang. Bangku itu kosong, hanya ada tas hitam si empu bangku.

Seingatnya, namanya Sasori Haruno. Anak yang cukup mampu membuat mata para gadis beralih sebentar dari Sasuke.

"Ah, itu mereka kembali."

Naruto segera memandang Sasuke dan Sasori yang baru kembali.

"Apa?" tanya mereka berbarengan saat Shikamaru menyebut mereka.

"Ah, tidak. Naruto sedang kelabakan mencari bayi yang diasuhnya hilang," Shikamaru tak mampu menahan tawanya.

"Urusai!" Sasuke tampak kesal saat menyadari maksud ucapan Shikamaru adalah dirinya. Ia mendesis pelan di telinga Naruto.

Sasori yang juga mengerti apa maksud ucapan Shikamaru menyunggingkan senyum gelinya.

"Baka, kau juga jangan ikut–ikutan tertawa seperti itu!" Sasuke berseru pada Sasori saat dilihatnya Sasori masih memasang senyum mengejeknya.

"Heh, bayi ya…"

BUAK

"Duh…" Sebuah tutup bolpoin melayang tepat mengenai jidat Sasori. "Hei! Sana, lempari Shikamaru dengan sepatumu. Kenapa aku…" Sasori protes sambil mengusap jidatnya.

Sasuke mendengus pelan mendengarnya. "Tidak lucu!"

"Haha, Teme ngambek!" ejek Shikamaru yang kemudian segera disambut lemparan buku–buku. "Oi oi…"

.

.

.

Genap dua minggu Sakura sekolah di SMA Konoha. Walaupun masih canggung, tapi ia sudah mulai akrab dengan teman–teman sekelasnya. Tenten, Ino dan Hinata juga sering mengajaknya ke kantin dan ngobrol berjam–jam.

Hari itu Sakura harus pulang telat karena selain harus membersihkan kelas, dia juga lupa waktu di perpustakaan sekolahnya. Akibatnya, ia pulang saat sekolah sepi dan pintu–pintu koridor tertutup.

"Ah… Kok dikunci sih? Lewat mana dong?" Sakura manyun sambil berkacak pinggang di depan pintu koridor utara, jalan yang biasa ia lewati.

Tampak Sakura berpikir sejenak kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke arah berlawanan. Dia ingat jalan yang pernah ia lewati dan tembus ke area kantin. 'Semoga yang itu nggak dikunci' batin Sakura harap–harap cemas.

"Fiuh…" Sakura menghela napas lega saat dilihatnya pintu satu–satunya belum dikunci. Buru–buru Sakura meninggalkan gedung sekolahnya dengan langkah riang.

Tiba–tiba didengarnya suara rintihan seseorang dari balik pohon Sakura yang gundul. 'Ih, hantu?' batinnya. Tapi buru–buru ditepisnya pikiran konyol itu. Mana ada hantu… Dengan berjalan tanpa suara, Sakura menghampiri asal suara itu. Suara rintihan itu semakin jelas terdengar.

Saat ditengoknya ke balik pohon itu, betapa kagetnya Sakura melihat seorang cowok tengah kesakitan. Tangan kanannya menggenggam lengan kirinya. Dari situ darah menetes. Wajahnya berkeringat menahan sakit. Selain lengannya, masih banyak luka–luka lain walau tidak seberapa.

"Hei, kenapa kau?" Sakura segera berlutut di samping cowok itu.

"Akh…" Cowok itu merintih sekali lagi.

Sakura pucat menatap cowok yang tengah kesakitan itu. Dengan kondisi mata terpejam, Sakura masih bisa mengatakan betapa gantengnya cowok itu.

"Kau baik–baik saja?" Pertanyaan bodoh.

Sakura meringis melihat cowok itu kesakitan. Perlahan disentuhnya tangan kekar yang mencengkram lengan kiri cowok itu. Reaksi yang tak pernah dibayangkan Sakura. Cowok itu menepis tangannya!

"Kau kenapa sih? Aku hanya ingin membantumu!" Sakura jengkel karena ditolak seperti itu. Dicobanya sekali lagi, reaksinya sama. Hingga tiga kali Sakura berusaha menolongnya dan mendapat reaksi yang sama.

"Akh! Cukup! Oke, kau memang tidak mau ditolong!" Sakura bangkit dan menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah dengan kesal. "Dasar!"

Tapi tetap saja, Sakura yang pada dasarnya tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli akhirnya kembali berjongkok di samping cowok yang terlihat semakin kesakitan itu.

"Hei! Lepaskan tanganmu! Aku akan mengobatimu!"

Tak ada respon. Sakura mengumpat dalam hati.

"Baka! Katakan kalau kau mau mati, tapi tolong jangan mati di depanku! Nanti aku yang disangka menusukmu!" Akhirnya Sakura tidak tahan dan berteriak tepat di telinga cowok itu.

"Aku memang mau mati, berisik! Kau pergi saja!" Si cowok balas berteriak karena ikutan kesal.

Mata mereka beradu. Mata emerald Sakura yang terlihat berkaca–kaca berhadapan dengan mata onyx kelam cowok itu. Membuat cowok itu tertegun. Sasuke.

"Baka! Mati sana kau!" Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Sakura menghajar Sasuke. Tidak cukup kuat sebenarnya jika Sasuke dalam keaadaan normalnya. Sakit yang dirasakannya membuat pukulan Sakura terasa bertubi–tubi.

Sasuke tidak lagi protes. Dia sibuk menahan sakit baru yang disebabkan Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura mengeluarkan kotak obat yang entah kenapa selalu dibawanya kemana–mana. Ia bersyukur ada gunanya juga.

"Oi, lepaskan tanganmu! Kau membuat lukanya melebar tahu!" Sakura menatap ngeri tangan besar Sasuke yang mencengkram lukanya sekuat tenaga."Baka!" Sakura menjitak kepala pantat ayam Sasuke.

"Argh! Berisik!" Perlahan Sasuke membuka cengkraman tangannya. Membuat Sakura terbelalak seketika.

"Hei! Kenapa bisa tertusuk pisau belati begini sih?" Sakura histeris melihat luka lebar di lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke tertegun. "Dari mana kau tahu ini luka belati?"

Sakura tidak mampu menjawab. "Bukan urusanmu," jawabnya ketus.

Segera diobatinya luka dalam itu. Sakura berdecak sebal mengetahui ia tidak punya cukup kasa yang tersisa. Tanpa pikir panjang, disobeknya atasan seragamnya yang putih. 'Urusan besok gampanglah. Yang penting bisa menyumbat mulut cowok ini!' pikir Sakura cepat. Ditambahkan balutan kasa yang menutupi luka Sasuke dengan sobekan bajunya. Diberikannya obat penahan rasa sakit pada Sasuke.

"Cepat minum dan kita ke rumah sakit," perintah Sakura.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke bisa menuruti semua kata–kata Sakura. Ditelannya obat yang diberikan Sakura padanya kemudian bangkit. Sakura segera membereskan kotak obatnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya lagi. Setelah itu dibereskannya juga tas dan jas Sasuke yang terkena bercak darah.

"Ayo, ke rumah sakit!" Sakura menarik tangan kanan Sasuke yang tidak terluka.

"Bagaimana?" Sasuke buka mulut, membuat Sakura terhenyak sekejap mendengar suaranya yang berat.

"Ehm…" Sakura menatap Sasuke kebingungan.

Sadar bahwa Sakura juga tidak punya ide, membuat Sasuke ganti menarik Sakura ke parkiran motor. Hanya tersisa satu motor besar di parkiran itu. Motor hitam dengan aksen kebiruan.

"Ayo naik," Sasuke menyerahkan helm hitamnya pada Sakura.

"Hah? Bagaimana kau mengendarainya?"

Sasuke memutar matanya jengah. "Naik saja."

Sakura menurut dan duduk di boncengan Sasuke. Dengan menahan nyeri yang samar–samar terasa, Sasuke membawa motornya meninggalkan kompleks sekolah yang sepi. Dipacunya motornya menuju rumah sakit terdekat.

"Arggh! Jangan ngebut bodoh!" Sakura berteriak histeris saat Sasuke ngebut. Tanpa sadar, diketatkannya pelukannya di pinggang Sasuke. "Baka! Huaaa!"

Sasuke terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Sakura yang masih terbelalak walaupun sudah menjejak tanah dengan selamat. Keringat dingin membasahi wajah mulusnya.

"Kau mau membunuhku ya?" desisnya pada Sasuke. Tapi kemarahannya segera menguap saat dilihatnya Sasuke terkekeh geli. "Arghh! Ayo cepat!" Disembunyikannya semburat merah di wajahnya sambil menarik sasuke ke UGD.

"Suster, luka pisau belati sekitar sepuluh senti. Ku rasa akan butuh tujuh jahitan," Sakura nyerocos begitu melihat suster yang tampak menganggur.

"Baik. Mari ke UGD."

Sakura terus menyeret Sasuke masuk UGD. Sementara suster tadi memanggil perawat laki–laki yang bertugas.

"Duduk dan diam, mengerti?"

Sasuke hanya mengangguk tanpa banyak protes. Percuma melawan Sakura. Perawat datang memeriksa luka Sasuke. Saat perawat itu mengamati lukanya, Sasuke meringis sedikit merasakan sakit lagi.

"Hm, perlu jahitan. Kau mau bius?" Perawat itu menawarkan.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Tidak."

Perawat tersebut mengangguk dan menyiapkan peralatan yang diperlukan. Perawat itu mulai bekerja memberiskan luka–luka Sasuke. Sesekali Sasuke meringis saat cairan merah menyentuh lukanya.

Perawat tersebut hendak menjahit luka Sasuke saat Sakura tiba–tiba berteriak pelan. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Sakura terbelalak melihat lukanya.

"Pergilah," perintah Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng. Sasuke berdecak pelan. "Terserah kau lah."

Tusukan pertama, membuat Sasuke berteriak kencang bersamaan dengan Sakura yang ngeri melihatnya.

"Nona bisa keluar," tawar suster yang tadi diperintahnya. Lagi–lagi Sakura menggeleng dan tetap memperhatikan Sakura. Suster itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengamati Sakura dari atas ke bawah. "Apa yang terjadi dengan kekasih Anda?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Entah, aku menemukannya terluka seperti itu," Sakura menjawab lemah. Tidak sadar akan kesalahan pertanyaan suster itu.

Lagi – lagi Sakura berteriak melihat Sasuke kesakitan. Padahal yang sedang dijahit hnya diam dan berusaha menahan sakit. Kenapa yang sehat – sehat saja malah histeris…? Suster itu tiba-tiba menyentuh bahu Sakura, membuat Sakura menoleh.

"Temani saja kekasih Anda, Nona," Suster itu tersenyum lembut kemudian beranjak pergi.

"Hah? Kekasih?" tanyanya bodoh.

Kebingungan Sakura pecah saat Sasuke kembali berteriak kesakitan. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya ngeri. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Entah pikiran dari mana, sampai Sakura refleks mendekap Sasuke di dadanya begitu Sasuke hendak berteriak kesakitan.

"A-apa yang…" tanya Sasuke di sela–sela sakit yang dirasakannya.

Sakura hanya diam dan memperketat pelukannya. Teriakan Sasuke teredam dalam dekapan erat Sakura. Ia tidak mengerti, sama sekali. Kenapa ia menerima begitu saja pelukan gadis yang tidak kenalnya.

'Ah, masa bodoh lah' pikir Sasuke sambil melingkarkan tangan kanannya yang bebas ke pinggang Sakura. Diperketat pelukannya. Dengan jelas ia bisa mencium aroma tubuh Sakura yang menenangkan dirinya. Bisa juga didengarnya detak jantung Sakura yang kuat dan cepat di telinganya.

"ARGHH!" Teriakan Sasuke semakin keras.

Kembali diperketat pelukan Sakura pada Sasuke. Dibenamkannya wajahnya di leher Sasuke. Tidak mampu ia mendengar jerit kesakitan Sasuke. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Saat merasakan pelukan Sakura yang semakin ketat bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar, diperketat lingkaran lengannya ke tubuh Sakura.

Entah berapa lama perawat itu menjahit luka Sasuke. Yang jelas, hingga akhirnya luka itu selesai diobati dan dibalut, pelukan Sakura tak kunjung kendur. Napasnya tersenggal. Samar terdengar isak tangisnya.

"Hei…" Sasuke melonggarkan lengannya dan menjauhkan diri dari Sakura supaya bisa melihatnya. Ditatapnya Sakura yang terisak. "Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

"Huu… pengganti tangisanmu. Hiks…"

Sasuke menyeka air mata Sakura yang tiada hentinya. "Kau seperti anak kecil saja. Ayolah, hentikan tangismu," pinta Sasuke.

Sakura mengelap air matanya asal. "Ah, terserah aku kan kalau mau menangis," rengeknya setengah merajuk.

'Astaga, rasanya seperti meladeni anak kecil saja' pikir Sasuke kalut.

"Lalu apa yang akan membuatmu berhenti menangis?"

"Hiks. Kenapa banyak sekali orang terluka di depanku? Aku benci!" Sakura histeris di depan Sasuke yang terlongong kaget.

'Jadi dia tidak suka orang terluka begini? Kenapa tadi maksa sekali diam di sini?' Sasuke berdecak kesal sambil menarik Sakura ke dadanya lagi. Dengan kasar ditariknya Sakura keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa memedulikan lengannya yang masih berdenyut sakit. Entah kenapa rasanya ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Rona merah hinggap di wajahnya yang pucat.

Ia berdebar, baru kali ini berdebar seperti karena cewek! 'Apa yang salah sama dirimu, Sasuke?' Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Sementara Sakura hanya diam dirinya ditarik ke parkiran motor. Diam berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya yang semakin menjadi dan berusaha menenangkan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila!

-To be continued-

* * *

Wahahaha *ketawa nista* Kilat dah pokoknya bikin ini! Dan hasilnya masih kelewat(an) panjang xD Gapapa deh… Itung – itung sebagai pengganti ntar kalo ngaret bikin ngelanjutin *dibacok* Dan yah, emang alur ceritanya kecepetan (mungkin) dan nggak sesuai dengan harapan alias script yang udah tertulis ^^; Dan saya bikin kesalahan fatal di tokoh yang seharusnya tidak masuk dalam daftar! ARRGHH *frustasi* Apa boleh buat lah… Semoga menikmati!

Oh iya, ada yang tanya arti 'soba ni iru kara' kan? ^^ kurang lebih artinya 'stay by your side' Hehe... :D Hm, untuk masalah konflik, kayaknya ntar ada adegan yang teramat sangat sinetronis =_= semoga hasilnya nggak separah itu ya xD Sekalian cari inspirasi konflik apa enaknya. Hehehe... *payahdeh* Terus, ehm sifat 'preman' Sasuke ga banyak dimunculkan kok. Saya lebih menyoroti hubungan SasuSakunya aja, hehe.

As always, kritik, saran maupun komentar always appreciated! xD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Lalalala~Sasu dan diriku *ditabok*

* * *

Sasuke jadi banyak melamun. Hal yang nyaris tidak pernah terjadi, membuang waktu dengan hal sia–sia, tak pernah ada dalam kamusnya. Dan sekarang, melihat Sasuke melamun membuat Naruto, Shikamaru dan teman baru mereka, Sasori, bingung.

"Oi. Apa yang kau lamunkan, eh?" Naruto memukul puggung Sasuke dan membuat Sasuke tersadar. Aneh, Sasuke sama sekali tidak marah. Sangat aneh, Sasuke lupa diri dan melanjutkan lamunannya.

Naruto keki mendapat tanggapan seperti itu. Shikamaru hanya geleng–geleng kepala memperhatikan tingkah temannya itu. Sedangkan Sasori hanya duduk diam dengan headset di telinganya sambil sesekali tersenyum geli memperhatikan Sasuke dan tingkah anehnya.

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sadar saat Sasori menanyakan hal itu. Ditatapnya Sasori tertegun. Begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Tidak menyangka kesimpulan seperti itu bisa muncul. Tak bisa dicegah, wajah Sasuke merona dengan sendirinya. Kulit wajahnya yang putih pucat menjadi lebih berwarna. Naruto dan Shikamaru terlongo menyaksikan perubahan itu.

"Teme! Ceritakan kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta!"

"Eh? Sasuke jatuh cinta?"

"A-apa sih? Memangnya salah?"

Sasuke kelabakan saat kedua temannya itu membanjirinya dengan pertanyaan. Tidak biasanya cowok cerewet masalah ini. Tapi siapa pun tak akan melewatkan kesempatan ini. Sasuke, si gunung es, bisa dibuat merona dan berdebar! Gadis seperti apa memang yang membuatnya begini? Sasori, si biang keladi, hanya terbahak sambil geleng–geleng kepala.

.

.

.

Kelas X-3 ribut sekali, maklum sang guru lagi–lagi tidak ada. Ditambah tidak ada tugas dari guru piket. Merdekalah mereka! Suara yang riuh itu menarik perhatian empat cowok yang sedang berjalan di koridor utara. Keempatnya memakai jas biru. Hal yang jarang ditemui, seorang senior berjalan di sekitar kawasan pada junior. Salah satu dari empat cowok itu yang berambut kemerahan memisahkan diri.

"Mau kemana, Sasori?" tanya cowok berambut pirang dan bermata sebiru laut itu, Naruto.

"Menengok adikku," jawab Sasori kalem.

Naruto langsung membelalakkan matanya. "Kau punya adik, Sasori?"

Sasori mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Tapi tak akan ku kenalkan padamu, Naruto," jawab Sasori terbahak.

Belum sempat Sasori berpindah, seseorang sudah memanggilnya.

"Nii-chan!" seru seorang gadis berjas hijau. Rambut merah jambunya yang digerai menari – nari saat ia berlari menghampiri kakaknya.

'Ck, kenapa malah Sakura yang datang?' Sasori berdecak kesal dalam hati.

Naruto segera menghampiri Sasori. "Ahahaha, baka! Belum sempat aku bertanya lebih jauh, dia sudah muncul duluan," Cengiran khas Naruto tercetak di wajahnya yang konyol. Tangannya melingkari bahu Sasori dari samping dan matanya mengamati Sakura yang berdiri rikuh di hadapannya.

Sasori berdecak pelan dan membuat Naruto kembali terbahak. "Kau adik Sasori?" tanyanya ramah. Sakura mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis. "Oi, kalian! Ayo kemari. Sasori ingin mengenalkan adiknya pada kita!" Naruto berseru memanggil teman–temannya yang lain dan langsung dijawab dengan jitakan Sasori.

"Enak saja."

Kedua teman Naruto yang lain, Sasuke dan Shikamaru berdiri di belakang Naruto dan Sasori. Sasuke sama sekali tidak memperhatikan siapa yang dimaksud Naruto, selain karena terhalang badan tinggi Sasori.

Tiba–tiba tangan Naruto merengkuh dan menarik Sasuke ke depan. "Sakura-chan, ini dia! Sasuke. Cakep sekali kan?" pamer Naruto pada Sakura.

DEG

Sakura dan Sasuke diam berpandangan. Mata bening Sakura seolah terpatri pada mata gelap Sasuke. Rona merah kembali menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. Sasuke buru–buru mengalihkan pandangannya dan Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dalam–dalam.

Shikamaru diam sambil mengamati perubahan ekspresi keduanya. Otaknya bekerja cepat menganalisis semuanya. 'Jangan–jangan…' batin Shikamaru. Sedetik kemudian senyum tipis tersungging di bibir Shikamaru.

"Ah, sudah sudah. Sana kalian pergi!" Sasori berusaha mengusir teman–temannya. Bukan Naruto namanya kalau pergi begitu saja.

"Eh, kau benar adiknya Sasori?" celetuk Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk malu–malu. "Iya…" jawabnya lirih.

"Eh? Masa? Kalian tidak mirip sama sekali tuh!"

Wajah Sasori sekilas terlihat menegang. "Apa maksudmu, baka?"

"Hahaha… Benar deh. Kalian tidak mirip! Ah, aku lapar. Ayo pergi, Sasori. Jaa, Sakura-chan!" Naruto langsung menyeret Sasori dengan paksa. "Kau traktir aku ya," Sasori hanya bisa pasrah.

Shikamaru berjalan mengikuti Naruto dan Sasori. Saat Sasuke hendak mengikutinya, tiba–tiba tatapan Shikamaru tajam menusuknya. "Jangan buang–buang kesempatan, bodoh!" ucapnya lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam.

Tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura yang tersisa. Mereka berdua masih di posisi masing–masing tanpa ada seorang pun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Sasuke menghela napas jengah. Sakura langsung mengangkat wajahnya yang sedari tadi menunduk saat dilihatnya Sasuke berbalik.

"Te-terima kasih," ucap Sasuke dengan suara tercekat.

Sakura mengangguk rikuh sebagai balasan.

Suasana kembali sepi. Sasuke yang bingung harus berkata apa lagi, memutuskan untuk pergi.

"A…" Tanpa sadar Sakura menarik jas Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tertahan.

"Apa?"

Menyadari perbuatan konyolnya, Sakura buru–buru melepaskan pegangannya. "Uun… Gomen," ucap Sakura dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, mengamati Sakura yang tertunduk lesu. Dahinya yang sedari tadi berkerut, perlahan memudar. Sebuah senyum kecil tersinggung di ujung bibirnya. Ditepuk–tepuknya kepala Sakura, persis seperti yang sering Sasori lakukan. Seketika Sakura mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukkan wajahnya yang tengah merona hebat.

.

.

.

Sasuke terpaksa pulang akhir karena harus membantu pelatih klub bola yang diikutinya menyusun menu latihan anggota klub. Statusnya sebagai kapten tim membuatnya harus selalu siap jika ditunjuk. Seperti pada sore ini.

Sasuke membanting pelan ranselnya ke jok motornya. Sudah sore, tapi dia malas pulang. Sambil menunggu mood pulangnya muncul, ia duduk di atas jok motornya dan mengeluarkan kotak rokok dari saku dalam jasnya. Disulutnya sebatang rokok filter merk terkenal. Disesapnya rokok itu dalam–dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan–pelan.

Dari kejauhan tampak seorang gadis berambut merah jambu berjas hijau tengah berjalan tergesa–gesa sambil memasukkan buku–buku ke dalam tasnya yang nampak penuh. Sasuke memperhatikannya dari jauh sampai gadis itu sudah cukup dekat dengannya.

"Hai…"

Si gadis, yang tak lain adalah Sakura, terlonjak mendengar seseorang memanggilnya. Kekagetan itu langsung hilang digantikan tatapan aneh Sakura. Sasuke memandangnya bingung. Biasanya tiap bertemu dengannya, Sakura akan tersipu. Lain dengan kali ini. Kening lebarnya berkerut rapat. Bibir mungilnya manyun dan tampak sebal melihat Sasuke.

"Hei," Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura saat gadis itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Apa?" jawab Sakura ketus.

Dilepasnya hisapan rokoknya dan dibuangnya rokok itu ke tanah. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

Dengan sekuat tenaganya, ditepisnya tangan Sasuke yang memegangi lengannya. Tidak cukup kuat. Sakura yang pada dasarnya memang lemah fisik, tidak mampu melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasuke. Sasuke segera menarik Sakura mendekat. Tubuh rikuh Sakura menabrak dada bidang Sasuke dan tidak bisa lagi kabur. Lengan kokoh Sasuke melingkari pinggang Sakura. Kali ini, wajah Sakura memerah.

"Le-lepas!"

Sasuke diam dan terus menatap jauh ke dalam mata kaca Sakura. "Kau kenapa, hah?" Samar–samar tercium aroma rokok yang baru dihisapnya, membuat Sakura memicingkan hidung.

"Ah, kau bau!"

Sasuke diam saja saat dibilang bau. Memang benar, dia baru saja selesai mandi keringat dan belum sempat mandi air. 'Tapi masa hanya karena aku bau dia jadi menghindariku sih?' Sasuke memutar otak.

"Ku antar kau pulang," tandasnya.

Dengan mantap Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak!"

Lagi – lagi Sasuke menatapnya tajam. "Itu bukan pilihan. Kau akan ku antar pulang."

"Tidak. Kau keras kepala sekali sih?"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajah dinginnya ke wajah Sakura yang berubah merah. "Ku antar kau pulang, atau…"

"Atau apa?"

"Atau kau memang mau bersamaku malam ini?" Matanya yang kelam berubah nakal.

Wajah Sakura semburat merah tomat. Ditundukkannya kepalanya dalam–dalam, terlihat sedang mengangguk.

"Eh, kau mau?" Sasuke nyengir.

"Mesum!" Sakura memukul dada Sasuke jengkel. Tak ayal, wajahnya kembali merah.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Ayo."

"Tapi…" Sasuke menoleh. "Jangan ngebut," pinta Sakura dan membuat Sasuke nyengir, nyaris tertawa.

"Iya."

Sasuke mengemudikan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, versinya sendiri. Padahal mereka sedang naik motor yang dipacu 80km/jam! Sakura histeris di boncengan.

"Kau kan sudah janji tidak akan ngebut, BAKA!"

Sasuke tertawa di balik helm yang dipakainya.

.

.

.

Hari semakin sore. Sakura tidak juga sampai di rumahnya. Ia malah terkurung di kamar besar berdominasi biru gelap. Kamar yang sarat aroma tubuh Sasuke.

"Kenapa aku malah ada di sini? Antarkan aku pulang!" jerit Sakura ganas.

Sasuke yang sedang ada di kamar mandi mengintip keluar. "Iya iya…"

Sakura kembali duduk di tepi ranjang mewah Sasuke. Ranjang ukuran king dengan sprei motif bola–bola. 'Astaga, dia ini kecanduan bola ya?' batin Sakura saat mengamati isi kamar Sasuke. Tembok kamarnya yang menggunakan wallpaper biru gelap, masih dengan motif bola nyaris penuh tertutup berbagai macam poster para pesepak bola terkemuka. Meja belajarnya kosong melompong, hanya ada bola sepak yang tampak usang namun masih mengilat. Di samping meja belajarnya, berdiri kokoh rak kaca yang penuh berisi game–game PS. Sakura hanya geleng–geleng kepala mengamatinya.

Terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi dibuka. Sasuke muncul dengan tubuh basah. Tangannya sibuk mengelap rambut emonya yang jatuh ke depan.

"Sasuke BAKAA!"

Sebuah bantal duduk besar, masih dengan motif bola, melayang menyenai Sasuke yang berdiri bersiul setengah telanjang! Sasuke yang kaget segera terbahak melihat ekspresi Sakura yang marah.

"ARGGH! AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

.

.

Sasuke hanya berniat menggodanya. Ia tahu Sakura hanya anak kecil yang masih polos. Mengerjainya dengan hal–hal remeh seperti itu membuat Sasuke terbahak. Reaksi Sakura yang sulit ditebak membuat Sasuke kecanduan menggodanya.

Kini, Sakura tengah duduk di sofa empuk berwarna gading di ruang tengah 'istana' Sasuke. Wajahnya merah, antara menahan malu dan marah. Sasuke sendiri masih ada di atas, sedang berpakaian. Begitu ia melempari Sasuke dengan bantal, Sakura langsung kabur dan untungnya ia tidak tersesat di rumah bak istana itu.

Seorang pelayan datang membawa nampan berisi minuman dan kue ringan. Dengan sopan, diletakkannya gelas dan piring di hadapan Sakura. Sembari bersimpuh di bawah, pelayan yang sudah berumur itu mengajak Sakura mengobrol.

"Nona cantik sekali."

Wajah Sakura merona. Segera, Sakura turun dari kursinya dan ikut bersimpuh di karpet coklat yang luar biasa tebal. Sekilas, pelayan yang sudah lama mengabdi di rumah itu terkejut melihat Sakura ikut bersimpuh bersamanya.

"Bi, antarkan aku keluar dari rumah ini," pinta Sakura dengan suara merendah.

Alis samar pelayan tua itu terangkat. "Nona mau ke mana?"

Sakura gusar menjawabnya. "Antarkan saja aku, Bi. Ku mohon," Sakura setengah merajuk memintanya.

Belum sempat bibi pelayan itu menjawab, suara berat seorang pemuda sudah duluan menjawab dengan malas.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantar. Mau kemana kau?" Sasuke, berjalan perlahan dengan gagahnya. Rambutnya yang setengah basah jatuh ke depan. Tubuh berototnya terbalut kaus hitam yang kontras dengan kulitnya.

Sakura manyun melihat Sasuke kembali, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, wajahnya sedikit banyak memerah melihat betapa gantengnya Sasuke. Senyum khas ala Sasuke setia terpasang di wajahnya. Perlahan ia berjongkok di depan Sakura. Saking dekatnya, sampai–sampai aroma sabun Sasuke tercium hidung Sakura. Pelayan tua itu segera kembali ke dapur.

Sakura mendesah pelan. "Bukan urusanmu."

Sasuke nyengir melihat Sakura yang tetap terlihat manis walau belum mandi. Diulurkan tangan kirinya melingkari bahu Sakura. Kemudian ditariknya Sakura berdiri. Dengan cepat, disambarnya kaki Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

"Huaa!" Kini Sakura sudah sukses dalam gendongan 'bridal style' Sasuke. "Ah! Lepas!" Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri, namun tubuhnya beku begitu Sasuke menatap matanya dalam-dalam dengan mata onyxnya itu.

Mereka sampai di kamar Sasuke lagi. Dengan hati–hati, didudukkanya Sakura di tepi ranjang, kemudian ia ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Nah, kau mau mandi dulu apa langsung menemaniku? Mumpung aku masih segar," Sasuke menatap Sakura menggoda, lagi.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Sakura lari dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya. Dikuncinya rapat–rapat pintu kamar mandi.

"Arghh!" Sakura benar–benar kesal. Tapi tetap saja, tak bisa menghentikan debaran jantungnya yang serasa hendak terlompat keluar itu.

-To be continued-

* * *

Jyajyajyaaa 3 Chapter 3 update kilaaaaaat xD Ga kelewat panjang kan? Cuma 1800-san *digiles* Masih setia dengan debaran jantung Sakura. Semoga nggak bosan ya (._.) O^O

Ah, makasih buat yang udah review, kasih saran dan kritiknya. Special thanks buat Winterblossom ^^o *sembah sujud* Chapter ini udah ku baca bolak-balik sebelum publish xD Semoga nggak ada misatypenya. Hehehe…

Semoga menikmati!

Sampe bosen deh ngomongnya, kritik, saran dan komentar always appreciated! xD


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Ugh~SasuSaku dan beberapa pairing baru gaje lainnya.

* * *

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar mandi yang sejak sejam yang lalu Sakura masuki. Ketukan halus dan berirama itu menyadarkan Sakura yang sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin wastafel. Dengan hati-hati, Sakura berjingkat menuju pintu kaca yang buram dan bertekstur kasar itu, mencoba mengintip siapa yang ada sedang mengetuk pintu. Sakura menghela napas lega saat melihat seorang pelayan setengah baya yang tadi mengantarkan minuman untuknya sedang berdiri tegap menanti Sakura membuka pintu.

"Ah, nona sudah selesai," sapanya saat akhirnya Sakura membuka pintu. "Tuan muda meminta saya membantu Anda bersiap-siap, Nona," lanjutnya masih dengan senyuman.

Sakura mengernyit melihat pelayan itu memegang dua kotak persegi, entah apa isinya. Tiba-tiba saja dia punya perasaan tidak enak. Kalau Sasuke yang menyuruhnya, pasti bukan hal baik. Sakura malah berpikiran negatif tentang Sasuke.

"Mari."

Pelayan tua itu membimbingnya menuju cermin besar yang menggantung kokoh di salah satu tembok luas kamar Sasuke. Meja yang ada di samping cermin besar itu tampak tidak banyak isi. Hanya beberapa botol-botol kecil, barang-barang khusus pria. Tangan jahil Sakura mulai mengacak-acak botol itu, mengamati satu per satu. Obat batuk, deodorant, parfum khusus pria, pewangi, gel, dan sebotol lotion anti nyamuk. 'Astaga, kamarnya kan berAC. Untuk apa dia pakai lotion? Mana ada nyamuk?' batin Sakura begitu matanya menangkap tulisan 'ANTI NYAMUK' pada botol putih yang dipegangnya.

"Tuan muda meminta saya memakaikan ini pada, Nona," Pelayan tua itu buka suara.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan seketika tercengang dengan suksesnya. Kepalanya menggeleng cepat, tegas dan pasti.

"Tidak!"

Pelayan tua itu tersenyum kecil. "Nona bisa memilih yang lain."

Sakura memutar bola matanya kesal saat melihat 'pilihan' yang bukan lagi pilihan. Semuanya sama, tidak disukainya.

"Ugh. Bisakah Bibi bilang pada Sasuke bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mau memakai itu semua?" pintanya sambil memutar bola matanya lagi.

"Hn," Suara rendah seseorang terdengar dari ambang pintu. Sasuke tengah bersandar pada kusen pintunya sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku depan celana jeans biru gelapnya.

Sakura merucutkan bibir mungilnya melihat Sasuke sudah berdiri di sana sambil mengamatinya. "Tidak," tandasnya.

Sebelah alis tegas Sasuke terangkat. Perlahan ia berjalan mendekati Sakura yang langsung sigap dengan ancang-ancang hendak kabur. Seulas seringai tipis dari Sasuke mampu membekukan Sakura. Di belakangnya, tengah berjalan dua pelayan wanita yang sedang memegang nampan besar berisi kue-kue dan minuman.

Sasuke menunjuk meja di dekat cermin besarnya dengan isyarat gerakan kepala kepada para pelayannya supaya meletakkan namapn-nampan itu di sana. Sakura meneguk ludahnya melihat hamparan makanan kesukaannya, kue krim strawberi, jus strawberi dan buah strawberi yang nampak segar.

"Cukup untuk memintamu duduk diam di kursi, Sakura?"

'Ugh. Tawaran sulit'. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya berpikir keras. 'Kapan lagi aku mendapatkan kue sebanyak ini? Kaa-san pasti akan menolak mentah-mentah kalau aku meminta' lanjut Sakura membatin.

"Oke. Kurasa," Sakura menggedikkan bahu dan dengan cepat duduk di kursi kosong yang berada tak jauh darinya, dengan sebelumnya menyeret kursi itu mendekat pada meja.

Sekali lagi seringai sexy Sasuke tercetak di bibir tipisnya. Kembali disandarkan bahunya pada tembok biru dan berdiri diam mengamati Sakura dari pantulan cermin besarya.

"Mhmm, Bihi. Baghaimanha ahu hahus memhangghilmuh?" tanya Sakura di sela-sela mulutnya yang penuh.

Pelayan tua yang tengah menyisir rambut panjang Sakura terdiam dan menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Kaede, Nona," jawabnya dengan suara rendah.

Sakura mengangguk-angguk. "Kaede-baachan," panggilnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Sasuke yang hanya diam mengamati, kini tersenyum tipis melihatnya. Sakura tidak pernah membedakan status orang lain. Walaupun Kaede hanya seorang pembantu, Sakura bisa dengan akrab berbincang dengannya, duduk bersimpuh bersamanya, dan berbicara sopan sekali. Lain halnya saat berbicara dengan Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa mendengus memikirkannya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura. Rupanya dengusan Sasuke terdengar Sakura yang asyik menyantap kue 'entah-ke-berapa-nya' itu.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Tiba-tiba Ayame, seorang pelayan yang masih tinggal untuk membantu Kaede berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dengan senyum sopannya, membuat Sasuke mengernyit bingung.

"Apa?"

"Sebaiknya Sasuke-sama bergegas mempersiapkan diri. Daripada hanya berdiri diam mengamati Sakura-sama. Wanita paling tidak suka diintip saat sedang berdadan, Sasuke-sama," usir Ayame halus pada Sasuke yang masih kaku di tempatnya.

"Aku mau melihatnya. Aku hanya tinggal mengganti kausku dan mengambil jas," jawab Sasuke cuek sambil memiringkan kepala memperhatikan Sakura.

"Sasuke-sama," Kali ini suara Ayame terdengar memaksa dan memerintah.

Sasuke menghela napasnya sambil memutar bola mata onyxnya. "Astaga…" gumamnya sambil berbalik dan berjalan perlahan. "Aku bahkan diusir dari kamarku sendiri."

Sakura memperhatikan Sasuke dari pantulan cermin di depannya. Sampai Sasuke benar-benar menghilang dan menutup pintu kamarnya dengan suara berdebam kecil.

"Hm, Kaede-baachan. Aku mau tanya sesuatu."

"Tanyalah, Nona," jawab Kaede sambil terus menata rambut Sakura.

"Kemana orang tua Sasuke? Aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa kecuali satpam, Sasuke dan kalian."

Kaede tersenyum lembut. "Sebentar lagi Nona akan melihat mereka, Fugaku-sama dan Mikoto-sama."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerutkan keningnya dan hendak bertanya lagi saat tiba-tiba tangan Ayame mulai bekerja memoles wajah mulusnya. "Ugh, Ayame-nee, jangan banyak-banyak membedakiku," Sakura merengut saat Ayame berkali-kali mengusapkan spons bedak ke wajahnya.

"Baik, Sakura-sama. Tenang saja. Ini hanya krim wajah kok."

Entah sudah berapa lama Sakura duduk bosan. Ayame melarangnya makan lagi karena wajahnya sudah dirias. Bisa hancur nanti riasannya melihat cara Sakura makan seperti orang kelaparan begitu. Belum lagi Sakura harus duduk tegak dan tidak bersandar karena Kaede terus menata ulang rambutnya, bingung model apa yang cocok dengannya.

"Ah, sudah sudah. Kemarikan gaunnya. Aku bahkan belum memakainya," Sakura mengacak-acak tumpukan gaun yang ada di atas ranjang. Matanya jelalatan memilih gaun paling tertutup yang ada.

Ayame berpikir cepat. "Hm, biru tua… Putih!" Ayame mengangusurkan gaun putih dengan kerah V tanpa lengan dengan bagian punggung rapat. 'Great! Pilihan bagus.' batin Sakura sambil tersenyum lega mengambil gaun itu.

Sakura beranjak ke kamar mandi dan segera mengganti pakaiannya. Sakura kerepotan memakai sabuk soft pink dengan sulaman penuh kupu-kupu putih karena harus mengaitkan kancing di belakangnya. Sakura segera keluar dari kamar mandi dengan tangan di belakang tubuhnya memegangi sabuk.

"Bagaimana memakainya?" Sakura setengah merengek menghampiri Ayame yang sedang membereskan barang-barang.

Dengan sigap, tangan Ayame terulur dan membantu Sakura mengaitkan sabuknya. Sabuk itu melingkar pas di pinggang Sakura, menampakkan bentuk tubuhnya yang ramping. Baru saja Sakura selesai, tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka.

"Lama sekali sih," Sasuke mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Sasuke-sama, walaupun ini kamar Anda, ada baiknya Anda mengetuk pintu sebelum membukanya. Sakura-sama sedang berganti pakaian."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "I'd love to see," jawabnya ringan. Tangannya buru-buru memegang handel pintu dan menutup pintunya dengan cepat. Sedetik saja dia terlambat, botol pewangi itu akan benar-benar mengenai wajahnya.

"Mesum!" Sakura langsung menyambar botol terbesar yang dilihatnya dan melemparnya tepat saat Sasuke dengan mata mesumnya menjelajahi tubuhnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya.

Tinggal Ayame yang hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan Kaede yang tersenyum maklum.

Dengan cekatan, Sakura melepas semua jepitan di rambutnya setelah sebelumnya meminta ijin Kaede karena akan 'menghancurkan' usahanya. Kemudian memasang jepitan kupu-kupu putih di bagian kanan rambut merah jambunya, merapikan poninya yang memanjang, menghapus beberapa bagian riasan yang menurutnya berlebihan.

Selesai sudah dandanan berjam-jam Sakura. Kini ganti dia yang berkacak pinggang di depan pintu kamar Sasuke. Menunggu Sasuke keluar dari kamar di sebelahnya. 'Astaga, berjam-jam kuhabiskan untuk berdandan, dia yang hanya perlu mengganti pakaian malah belum selesai?' Sakura mendengus kesal.

Saat didengarnya pintu kamar sebelah terbuka dan Sasuke keluar dari kamar itu. Masih belum sempurna mengenakan pakaian. Dia sedang memasukkan lengan kanannya ke jas hitamnya saat mendongak menatap Sakura dan senyum mesumnya kembali.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, wajah Sakura bersemu melihat Sasuke begitu tampan di matanya. Dengan celana jeans biru gelap, sepatu kets biru, kaus putih polos dan ditutup dengan jas yang tampak pas di tubuh atletisnya, membuat Sasuke terlihat santai dan tetap memukau. Rambut gelap awut-awutannya nampak basah dan meneteskan air yang membasahi pundak jasnya. Tak luput, sesuatu yang berkilau tertangkap mata Sakura di daun telinga kanan Sasuke. Anting-anting. Rupanya Sasuke menindik telinganya, namun tidak pernah terlihat memakai anting-anting.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan tetap memasang senyum nakalnya. Matanya berkilat menggoda membuat Sakura hampir lupa bernapas.

"Kenapa, hm? Aku terlalu memukau?" goda Sasuke dengan narsisnya. Tetap saja membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Ugh," Sakura tidak bisa melawan, tidak bisa menolak tepatnya, saat lengan kokoh Sasuke melingkari pinggang rampingnya yang dibalut gaun putih berhiaskan sabuk bersulam kupu-kupu putih di sekitar perutnya. Dia hanya menunduk dalam-dalam dan merasakan wajahnya memanas. Poni rambutnya yang memanjang jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Sakura bersyukur untuk itu.

"Kenapa, cantik?"

Jarak mereka berdua sangat dekat hingga Sakura bisa mencium aroma mint maskulin khas Sasuke. Menghirupnya membuat jantung Sakura semakin berdebar. Mungkin karena pengaruh Sasuke, tiba-tiba lutut Sakura lemas dan merosot. Dengan sigap, Sasuke mempererat lingkaran lengannya pada tubuh Sakura, menyangga Sakura di dada bidangnya supaya tidak merosot jatuh.

Tanpa tenaga, Sakura pasrah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke. Hidungnya mencium aroma mint yang semakin jelas dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam. Perlahan tangannya bergerak melingkari pinggang Sasuke. Mereka berdiri diam dalam posisi masing-masing. Sasuke mempererat pelukannya dan Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke. Damai dan tentram rasanya.

Menit-menit terlewat dan mereka tetap diam berpelukan. Sampai suara Ayame memecah keheningan, mengingatkan mereka bahwa mereka hampir terlambat. Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya terlebih dahulu kemudian menunduk menatap wajah gadis yang bersandar tanpa daya padanya.

"Nah, ayo jalan. Atau kau mau kugendong, tuan putri?"

"Ugh…" Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dari sandaran dada Sasuke. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap seperti orang bangun tidur. "Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya dengan suara serak.

Sasuke mengelus punggungnya pelan. "Akan kukenalkan pada orang tua dan kakakku," jawab Sasuke santai sambil terus mengamati wajah Sakura.

"Hah?" Seketika Sakura membelalak kaget. Dengan cepat dijauhkannya tubuhnya dari Sasuke, tapi sayang, lingkaran lengan kokoh Sasuke bagai kerangkeng yang membatasinya. Sakura tak bisa lari kemana pun. "Ugh, apa maksudmu, baka?" rengek Sakura.

"Sstt," Sasuke meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di bibir ranum Sakura dan menatapnya lembut. "Ada aku," katanya memenangnya.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tampak mengatur napas. Sekilas terlihat ia mengangguk dan kembali menjebloskan diri dalam rengkuhan kokoh Sasuke.

"Hm? Tak akan kuijinkan kau keluar lagi, sayang," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura, membuat Sakura bergidik merasakan hembusan napas yang menggelitik telinganya.

"Aku harus minta ijin pada Nii-san," katanya dengan suara rendah yang teredam.

"Aku sudah menelponnya tadi, dia bilang oke asal kau kembali sebelum jam sebelas."

Perlahan Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah dewa Sasuke. Sakura membeku saat dilihatnya mata kelam Sasuke lebih dekat dari biasanya. Jarak antara wajah mereka tak lebih dari dua puluh senti. Entah siapa yang memulai dulu, wajah mereka saling mendekat. Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan menyentuhkan bibir tipisnya ke bibir ranum Sakura yang tampak sangat menggodanya.

Sasuke mengecup bibir di bawahnya dalam-dalam, menikmati setiap sentuhan bibirnya dengan milik Sakura. Aroma manis strawberi dari bibir Sakura bertambah manis saat dirasakan Sasuke. Sakura hanya diam dan membalas saat lengan kokoh Sasuke semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka. Memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Untuk pertama kalinya, mereka berciuman. Dengan sangat indah dan memabukkan. Sampai suara serak wanita tua membuyarkan keromantisan mereka.

"Kaede…" Sasuke mendengus saat terpaksa melepas ciuman panjangnya karena kehadiran Kaede.

"Hanya mengingatkan, Tuan muda. Anda bisa terlambat," jawab Kaede mengingatkan tanpa menghilangkan kesan ramah dan sopan dalam nada suaranya,

Sakura tersipu saat melihat tatapan mata Kaede matanya, 'kepergok' tengah berciuman mesra dengan majikannya. Sasuke berjalan di depannya, membimbing Sakura keluar rumah. Tepat di depan pintu, sebuah mobil sport hitam telah terparkir manis. Sasuke membukakan pintu penumpang dan menyilahkan Sakura masuk. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju kursi pengemudi.

"Ini," Sasuke melempar sebuah kotak yang sudah dibungkus rapi.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa ini?"

"Hari ini peringatan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka," jawab Sasuke sambil memperhatikan jalan yang lengang di depannya.

Sakura membulatkan bibirnya dan ber'oh' ria. "Pesta besar?"

Sasuke menggedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu."

Sakura menunduk dan mengamati kado yang dipegangnya saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Kenapa, hm?"

Sakura menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak suka pesta?"

Sakura melirik Sasuke dari ekor matanya kemudian menghela napas berat. "Tidak begitu suka."

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura. "Kita tidak akan lama. Sasori bisa membunuhku kalau aku tidak membawamu dengan selamat," timpalnya dengan seringainya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'selamat'? Kau harus membawaku pulang dengan selamat," balasnya dengan memberikan penekanan pada kalimatnya.

Sasuke menyeringai misterius kemudian menggedikkan bahunya.

"Sasukeee," Sakura merengek melihat jawaban Sasuke yang mencemaskan.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke hanya menyeringai. "Ssstt, aku tidak bisa konsentrasi, sayang."

Sakura hanya diam sambil merucutkan bibir. Memilih diam dan memperhatikan jalan di depan yang tampak sepi. Berharap ia akan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan yang memakan waktu setengah jam itu, Sakura terus-terusan mencengkram jok mobil sambil terus memanjatkan doa pada Kami-sama. Semoga mobil yang dinaikinya tidak mengalami kecelakaan atau dia tidak akan berumur panjang.

Sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tidak wajar. Untung jalanan yang mereka lalui sepi. Meminimalisir korban kecelakaan.

"Sasukee!" Sakura menjerit saat Sasuke membelokkan mobil tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. "Kalau kau mau mati seperti dulu, sana matilah sendiri! Jangan ajak aku! Huaaa!"

Sasuke terkekeh di balik kemudi. Masih dengan kecepatan yang sama. Disampingnya Sakura sudah hampir menangis. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah hotel mewah yang nampak ramai dengan selamat. Napas Sakura ngos-ngosan begitu mobil berhenti dan terparkir manis di parkiran yang ramai. Tangannya bergetar saat mencoba membuka pintu.

"Aku benar-benar membuatmu takut, hm?" Sasuke sudah lebih dulu membukakan pintu dan membantu Sakura berdiri.

Sakura memberikan deathglarenya menjawab pertanyaan bodoh Sasuke, masih sibuk mengatur napasnya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke terkekeh. Mereka berjalan memasuki hotel. Lengan kiri Sasuke melingkari pinggang Sakura, membantu Sakura berjalan.

"Selamat datang, Tuan muda," sapa seorang pelayan berompi merah marun.

Sasuke mengangguk dan melanjutkan jalannya. Di sebuah ballroom mewah yang sudah dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga lily, terlihat sangat ramai. Undangan yang semuanya memakai pakaian resmi, jas dan gaun, saling berbincang menciptakan suara riuh rendah.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura mencengkram lengan kiri Sasuke, mencoba meredam nervousnya. Sasuke, yang merasakan cengkraman Sakura, kembali menatap gadis itu dan tersenyum geli. Diperketat pelukannya, mencoba menguatkan.

Mereka berhenti tepat di tengah ruangan. Sakura bisa melihat sepasang suami istri yang tengah berpelukan mesra sambil membalas salam dari undangan. Orang tua Sasuke, Mikoto dan Fugaku Uchiha. Lagi-lagi Sakura dibuat nervous. Sasuke membimbingnya lembut sampai ke depan orang tuanya.

"Sasuke! Kau datang, sayang!" Ibu Sasuke segera melepas pelukannya pada suaminya, merentangkan lengannya dan memeluk Sasuke yang sedang memeluk Sakura. "Ah, siapa gadis manis ini?" tanyanya saat melihat Sakura berdiri kikuk dalam kurungan lengan Sasuke.

Senyum tipis tercetak di wajah datar Sasuke. "Nanti juga Kaa-san kenal," jawabnya cuek. "Mana Aniki?"

"Ah, kakakmu baru saja pergi. Menjemput kekasihnya," jawab Mikoto sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Sakura yang hanya bisa tersenyum gugup.

Begitu menyadari kado yang sedang dipegangnya, buru-buru Sakura mengangsurkan kotak kecil itu. Masih dengan senyum gugup dan keringat dingin. "Ano… hadiah dari Sasuke."

Mikoto terperanjat sejenak, kemudian tersenyum bahagia melihat kotak yang diangsurkan Sakura. "Arigatou na…" Dengan penuh kasih sayang, dipeluknya Sakura sejenak. "Terima kasih banyak. Siapa namamu, gadis cantik?"

Sakura sedikit menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik lengan Sasuke. "Sakura Haruno, Mikoto-san," jawab Sakura malu-malu, masih berpegangan erat pada lengan Sasuke.

"Iie… Kaa-san janakutte?"

Sakura mendongak mendengarnya. Ditatapnya mata onyx Mikoto dengan tatapan bingung. "Are?"

"Panggil aku 'kaa-san', Sakura-chan," pinta Mikoto. Seketika membuat Sakura kembali merona.

"Ah… Kaa…san?"

Sasuke terkekeh geli. "Jangan kau turuti, Sakura. Ibuku ini frustasi ingin punya anak perempuan. Kalau kau menurutinya, bisa-bisa kau tidak akan bisa lepas darinya."

"Sasuke… Menjelekkan ibu di depan orang lain itu tidak baik, mengerti?" Sebuah suara berat tiba-tiba terdengar dari belakang.

Sasuke dan Sakura kompak membalikkan badan, sementara Mikoto tersenyum senang dan kembali menggandeng suaminya.

"Aniki?" Sasuke melepas rangkulannya pada Sasuke, menyambut kakaknya dengan sebuah pelukan singkat.

Dihadapannya kini tengah berdiri pria dewasa, berusia sekitar dua puluh dua tahun dengan rambut gelap gondrong, Itachi. Di sampingnya, berdiri anggun seorang wanita berambut ungu gelap dengan gaun yang senada dengan warna rambutnya.

"Konan-san?"

Pandangan Sasuke, Itachi dan wanita yang dipanggil Konan itu seketika tertuju pada Sakura yang sedang menatap Konan lugu.

"Ah! Sakura-chan?" Konan tersenyum senang saat bisa mengingat siapa gadis mungil di hadapannya itu. Seorang penyelamat jiwanya.

"Kau sudah kenal Sakura-chan, Konan?" Mikoto buka suara mendapati kedekatan dua calon menantunya.

Konan mendongan dan tersenyum menatap Mikoto. "Iya, kaa-san. Dia bidadari kecil penyelamatku."

Semuanya tertegun mendengarnya, sedangkan Sakura hanya menunduk malu, sesekali mendesah mendapati tatapan tajam Sasuke.

Mata Mikoto berkilat aneh. "Ah, aku perlu mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan putri-putriku," Dilepasnya pegangan pada Fugaku, ganti memeluk Sakura dan merebutnya paksa dari Sasuke. Sasuke hanya bisa berdecak kesal melihat ibunya serta merta membawa Sakura dan Konan pergi. "Kalian para pria ngobrollah dengan nyaman. Ini urusan wanita, mengerti?"

Sasuke menghela napas berat sedang Itachi hanya tersenyum maklum melihat ibunya lagi-lagi menyeret Konan dari sisinya. Percakapan ayah dan para putra pun dimulai. Itachi, dengan wajah ramahnya yang benar-benar warisan ibunya, Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya warisan ayahnya, dan Fugaku yang berdiri tegap dengan wajah tenangnya. Sakura, Konan dan Mikoto ngobrol dari jauh sambil mengamati mereka bertiga.

Sampai pesta hampir berakhir, baik Sasuke maupun Itachi tak punya kesempatan mendekati gadis masing-masing. Ibu mereka benar-benar memonopoli Sakura dan Konan. Rupanya sifat posesif Sasuke merupakan warisan ibunya.

Mereka bertiga bertukar cerita. Tentang hubungan Konan dan Sakura, bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal. Rupanya dulu Konan pernah ditolong oleh Sakura saat mengalami kecelakaan di Sunagakure. Peristiwa itu terjadi tiga tahun yang lalu, saat Sakura masih tinggal di Suna.

Mobil yang ditumpangi Konan mengalami kecelakaan, dan saat itu Sakura berada di dekat TKP. Sakura membantu orang-orang membalut luka Konan, memberikan pertolongan pertama yang tepat untuknya. Kalau saja saat itu tidak ada Sakura, Konan sendiri tidak yakin apakah dia masih bisa bertemu dengan Itachi seperti sekarang atau tidak.

"Kaa-san, sudah larut. Aku harus mengantar Sakura pulang," Sasuke menyela percakapan ibunya, terpaksa. Melihat mata Sakura yang memerah karena ngantuk, juga sebal karena tidak bisa berduaan dengan Sakura.

Sakura memandang Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut. "Kaa-san, aku harus pulang. Besok masih harus sekolah."

Mikoto tersadar dan segera melirik jam tangannya. Sepuluh lewat dua puluh. Pantas saja ruangan pesta sudah nampak lengang.

"Ah, maaf. Aku terlalu bersemangat," Mikoto tersenyum malu.

"Ayo pulang," Seolah merasa kepemilikannya telah kembali, Sasuke menarik Sakura ke dadanya, melingkarkan lengannya pada Sakura seolah tak mau melepasnya.

"Kau posesif sekali sih, Sasuke," gumam ibunya sambil bangkit berdiri. Sasuke hanya diam dengan cengiran khasnya.

Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap ngantuk. Pelan, Sasuke berbisik di telinganya.

"Sudah ngantuk ya?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk lemah. 'Benar-benar anak kecil, umurnya bahkan belum genap enam belas.' batin Sasuke geli menatap Sakura yang sudah setengah tidur.

"Otou-san, Kaa-san, Aniki, Konan-neesan, aku pergi dulu. Konbanwa," Sasuke segera berlalu sambil membimbing Sakura pergi meninggalkan ruangan pesta.

Sisa perlajanan Sasuke ngebut gila-gilaan, tapi tak terdengar lagi jeritan Sakura yang ketakutan. Sang bidadari kecil itu tengah terlelap dengan damai.

* * *

Areeee xDD 3000! Super! Wkwk. Thanks buat yang udah review ^_^

Hm, sekalian jwb deh xD Cerita ini ga akan banyak konflik mengenai orang ketiga, bisa dibilang ga ada. Konfliknya seputar kehidupan Sakura. Hehehe. Chap ini ku buat panjaaaaang biar puas. Hehehehe. Semoga menikmati!

Eits, ketinggalan. Kritik, saran dan komentar always appreciated! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Jangan nanya dongzzz. Baca! *digorok*

* * *

Sikap Sasuke belakangan ini sedikit aneh, versi teman–temannya. Tapi biasa saja bagi Sasuke. Dia jadi rajin sekolah, bangun pagi–pagi dan menjemput Sakura, walaupun sebenarnya rumah Sakura lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Tapi, apa sih yang tidak untuk kekasih?

Sakura dan Sasuke mentah–mentah menolak setiap gosip yang mengatakan mereka berpacaran. Tapi siapa juga yang percaya kalau setiap datang dan pergi mereka selalu bersama? Seperti pagi ini.

Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam lewat dua puluh menit. Sasuke dengan motor hitam besarnya sudah parkir di depan rumah Sakura.

"Ih, buat apa lagi?" Sakura berdecak sambil berkacak pinggang melihat Sasuke yang dengan anteng duduk di atas motornya.

Kedua alis tebal Sasuke terangkat. "Ya seperti biasa," jawabnya cuek.

"Aku berangkat sendiri pun bisa!"

Alis Sasuke belum sepenuhnya turun. "Dengan?"

"Nii-chaaaaan!" Sakura berteriak memanggil kakaknya yang masih ada di dalam rumah. Dia hanya memanggil kakaknya dengan sebutan 'nii-chan' dan bukan 'nii-san' kalau Sakura merengek meminta sesuatu padanya.

Tak lama, kakaknya keluar dengan helm di tangan. "Apa?" tanyanya cuek.

"Ayo berangkat!" Sakura mendengus kesal.

"Ya sana, berangkatlah."

Sakura manyun berat sedangkan Sasuke hanya terbahak melihat tanggapan Sasori.

"Nii-chan jahat!" rengek Sakura.

Sasori hanya menjulurkan lidahnya. "Biar saja. Kau pikir aku tidak punya penumpang lain apa…" balas kakaknya sambil melenggang pergi.

"Eh?" Sakura bingung mendengarnya. "Apa maksudnya?"

Sasori hanya melambaikan tangan sambil menaiki motor merahnya yang tak kalah besar dari milik Sasuke. "Aku pergi dulu," salam Sasori sambil memacu motornya meninggalkan rumahnya.

Tinggal Sasuke dan Sakura yang tersisa. Dengan mata nakalnya, sekali lagi Sasuke menawarkan.

"Arghh!" Sakura menghentakkan kakinya dengan jengkel sambil masuk ke rumahnya lagi. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain berangkat bersama Sasuke, lagi.

.

.

.

SMA Konoha ramai dengan gosip antara Sasuke, si 'raja' preman, dengan Sakura si anak baru. Belum lagi gosip kakak Sakura, Sasori yang belakangan jadi idola baru dengan… seorang siswi kelas dua yang namanya cukup tenar di SMA itu.

"Ino!" Sakura berlari kecil menghampiri Ino yang sedang berjalan sendiri menuju kantin. Di belakangnya, Sasuke mengikuti dengan gaya khasnya, tangan yang dimasukkan saku.

Ino mengerutkan kening. "Begini nih yang disebut tidak pacaran?" Tangannya kini sudah bersedekap di depan dadanya. "Ckckck…"

Sasuke hanya nyengir, membuat Sakura yang melihatnya manyun. "Ah, sudah sudah sudah. Aku capek meladeni rentetan pertanyaan teman–teman di kelas. Jadi jangan tanya apa–apa lagi padaku," jawab Sakura asal sambil menyeret Ino ke kantin.

.

.

.

Kebiasaan baru Sasuke, istirahat selalu pergi ke kelas Sakura. Sakura, mengimbangi kebiasaan Sasuke, selalu menunggu kedatangan Sasuke untuk menjemputnya ke kantin. Hal bodoh dan merepotkan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu mereka lalukan. Mereka bisa langsung janjian di suatu tempat, tanpa membuat mereka bekerja dua kali kan? Yah, namanya juga cinta…

Kedekatan mereka selama hampir sebulan ini membuat masing–masing pihak jadi mengenal. Sasuke mulai mengerti Sakura yang manja, cengeng dan penakut. Hal itu sebenarnya malah membuat Sasuke semakin keranjingan menggodanya. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri jadi mengerti sifat Sasuke yang seenaknya, temperamen, dan bandel. Sulit menghadapi Sasuke kalau sudah mulai keras kepalanya. Sakura yang manja dan egois, Sasuke yang keras kepala dan tidak bisa dibantah. Hantaman keras dan sulit sekali disatukan.

"Eh? Sejak kapan kau memakai anting-anting ke sekolah, Sasuke?" Sakura mengerutkan kening heran melihat daun telinga kanan Sasuke yang beranting. Hobi baru Sakura, memainkan rambut Sasuke hingga kusut, atau sekedar mengelus telinga Sasuke, bagian paling sensitifnya.

"Hn? Sudah lama kok," jawab Sasuke enteng sambil terus mengunyah nasi gorengnya. Sesekali tubuhnya bergidik geli saat Sakura mengelus telinganya.

"Dasar bandel," gumam Sakura.

Keenam teman mereka yang lain hanya duduk diam melihat pemandangan 'biasa' SasuSaku belakangan ini.'Masa yang seperti ini bukan pacaran namanya?' batin mereka semua sambil geleng–geleng.

Tidak perlu mereka susah payah menebak, pasti setelah ini Sasuke akan pulang bersama Sakura. Walau boncengan kakaknya sudah kosong, Sakura tetap memilih pulang bersama Sasuke. Pernah saat Sasuke ada urusan penting dan tidak bisa mengantar Sakura, tanpa sadar Sakura manyun dan ngambek. Padahal kakaknya belum pulang dan tidak sedang akan membonceng siapapun.

"Iya iya, ayo ku antar pulang," kata Sasuke waktu itu saat melihat Sakura manyun, tidak tega sekaligus gemas melihat Sakura yang sedang ngambek.

"Sudahlah, jadian saja kalian!" Keenam temannya yang mulai jengkel akhirnya memilih angkat tangan, tidak mau tahu terhadap hubungan mereka.

.

.

.

"Mau ikut ke rumah?"

Sakura mengernyitkan kening melihat Sasuke yang sedang bersandar cuek pada motor besarnya.

"Untuk…?" tanya Sakura sambil mengerutkan kening.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya. "Kaa-san ingin bertemu denganmu. Kalau tidak mau, ya tidak apa-apa. Ku antar pulang," jawab Sasuke cepat sambil duduk di atas jok, bersiap dengan helm di tangan.

Sakura berpikir sejenak. "Asal kau membantuku dengan PR seni rupaku."

Sasuke menghela napas. Bagaimana mungkin dia menolak tatapan meminta Sakura? Walaupun Sakura tidak mengiyakan pun, Sasuke tetap akan membantunya. Mana tahan Sasuke dengan suara rengekan manja Sakura padanya?

Sakura yang jenius pun punya kelemahan. Dia paling payah dalam olah raga dan seni. Dua hal yang sangat dikuasai Sasuke.

Samar, Sasuke mengangguk dan disambut senyuman lebar Sakura. Dengan cepat Sakura duduk di jok belakang Sasuke, menggenggam erat pinggang yang tertutup jaket biru dongker itu.

Sasuke ngebut seperti biasa, meliuk-liuk di antara padatnya kendaraan. Sakura tidak lagi berteriak ketakutan. Ia sedikit banyak sudah terbiasa dengan hobi Sasuke. Daripada menjerit-jerit yang hasilnya akan tetap nihil, Sakura lebih memilih mencengkram erat pinggang Sasuke sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

Sekitar lima belas menit perjalanan ngebut, akhirnya Sasuke memelankan laju motornya dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di sebuah rumah megah berpagar hitam. Sakura turun dari boncengan Sasuke, masih dengan keringat dingin dan wajah pucat –belum terbiasa dengan hal itu- kemudian menunggu Sasuke yang sedang memarkir asal motornya di halaman 'lebih tepatnya lapangan' rumah Sasuke.

Mereka berjalan bersisian sepanjang jalan setapak yang menghubungkan gerbang depan dengan pintu kayu besar rumahnya. Sasuke menyentak pelan pintu itu dan segera, Sakura menangkap pemandangan mencengangkan.

Itachi dan Mikoto yang sedang berebut Konan! Sakura meneguk ludahnya pahit, sedangkan Sasuke dengan santainya melenggang masuk menuju dapur.

"Ah, Sakura-chaaaaan!" Perhatian Mikoto teralih dari Itachi ke pintu, dimana Sakura sedang berdiri mematung.

"Kaa-san, tak kuijinkan Kaa-san membawanya!" Sasuke berteriak dari arah dapur begitu mendengar kaa-sannya berteriak girang melihat Sakura.

Mikoto mendecih. "Ah, Sakura-chan baru pulang sekolah kan? Lapar? Konan datang membawa kue untuk mengganjal perut," Mikoto menghampiri Sakura kemudian merangkul bahunya.

"Ah, tidak. Terima kasih. Aku sudah makan di kantin sekolah, Kaa-san," tolak Sakura halus.

"Sakura, titip Kaa-san ya," pinta Itachi setengah memohon pada Sakura. Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban Sakura, Itachi segera menarik Konan dan melejit.

"Ah, konnichiwa, Sakura-chan!" Konan menyempatkan diri berseru menyapa Sakura sesaat sebelum Itachi menariknya keluar rumah.

Tak lama, Sasuke kembali dengan segelas jus tomat di tangannya, masih lengkap dengan seragam awut-awutan dan tasnya.

"Kaa-san," tegur Sasuke begitu melihat Mikoto sedang memeluk Sakura girang sambil duduk di sofa. Sakura hanya tersenyum lucu.

"Saskeeeeeeeey!" Tiba-tiba terdengar seruan seorang gadis dari ambang tangga melingkar rumah Sasuke.

Sakura mendongak dan mendapati seorang gadis sebaya dengannya, atau mungkin lebih tua sedikit darinya dengan rambut pirang terang sedang berlari menghampiri Sasuke dengan senyum girang.

Dan BRUKK.

Tubuh langsing itu menabrak Sasuke dan mendekapnya erat sekali. Sakura tertegun di kursinya, sedangkan Sasuke tersedak jus tomat yang sedang diminumnya.

"Uhuuk uhuuk!" Sasuke batuk-batuk sambil memukul dadanya berkali-kali. Wajah pucatnya semburat biru.

Sakura yang hendak bangkit menolong Sasuke segera tertahan saat dilihatnya wanita di samping Sasuke lebih sigap menolongnya. Masih dengan gelak tawa merdu darinya, gadis itu ikut memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke dengan tangannya yang nampak sangat lentik.

"Kau…" Suara Sasuke tercekat. Matanya membulat kaget mendapati gadis yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri berkacak pinggang.

"Saskeeeeey!" Lagi-lagi gadis itu memeluk Sasuke erat. "Apa kabar, em?"

Sakura pucat pasi di sofanya. Wajahnya yang biasanya bersemu pink, kini semburat kebiruan. Matanya terpaku pada sosok anggun nan cantik yang tengah memeluk Sasuke. Di sampingnya Mikoto duduk dengan lengan melingkari bahu Sakura.

Sakura tergeragap saat merasakan pelukan Mikoto menguat. Tatapannya buyar, Sakura kembali ke alam sadarnya. Buru-buru dihirupnya napas dalam-dalam saat dirasakan tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Kaa-san," panggil Sakura dengan suara rendah, menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar. Sakura mengulurkan kotak terbungkus kertas pink pada Mikoto dengan tangan gemetar yang baru dikeluarkannya dari ransel menggembungnya. "Maaf, aku terlambat."

Mikoto terperangah melihat kotak yang diangsurkan Sakura. Tangannya bergerak mengambil kotak itu dari tangan Sakura.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat, mengimbangi kepucatan di wajah Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum samar, senyum aneh darinya. "Hadiah untuk Ka-," Sakura berdehem membersihkan tenggorokannya yang gatal. "Mikoto-san dan Fugaku-san."

Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya serapat mungkin. "Aku sudah me-"

Sakura tersenyum memotong kata-kata Mikoto. "Aku harus pulang, Kaa-san memintaku membantu beliau sore ini. Akan ada tamu," dustanya. Padahal kedua orang tuanya belum pulang dari perjalanan dinas ke Kirigakure.

Perlahan Sakura bangkit. Sepelan mungkin, berusaha membuat Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan gadis itu tidak sadar akan kepergiannya. Rasaya jantung Sakura seperti dicubit ribuan tangan kecil, mengesakkan dan menyakitkan. Kali pertama ia merasakannya saat melihat gadis pirang itu memeluk lengan Sasuke manja, dan Sasuke tidak tampak menerima maupun menolak sikap itu.

"Aku sayang Anda," Sakura mengecup singkat pipi Mikoto yang menatapnya heran.

Sakura melangkah pelan-pelan menuju pintu yang tak jauh darinya. Mikoto hanya membatu, khawatir menatap kepergian Sakura. Pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke dan gadis pirang itu.

"Sasuke…" Suara Mikoto tercekat, menyadarkan Sasuke dan gadis itu.

"Hn?" Pandangan penuh tanyanya pada kaa-sannya seketika berubah menjadi kebingungan melihat Sakura sudah tak ada. "Mana Sakura, Kaa-san?"

Mata onyx Mikoto menatap Sasuke dan gadis itu bergantian. Tatapannya tajam saat menatap mata gadis pirang itu. Sasuke terlonjak menjauh diri dari gadis yang tengah memeluk lengannya itu saat menyadari sesuatu. Sakura marah padanya?

Tanpa memperdulikan gadis yang tengah merengek menariknya, Sasuke berlari keluar dan mengedarkan pandangannya mencari kepala merah jambu, berharap bisa melihatnya. Nihil. Sasuke berlari menghampiri pos satpam di dekat gerbang dengan napas memburu.

"Mana Sakura? Dia keluar?" Matanya menatap satpam rumahnya, Kisame, yang tengah duduk gugup di bangkunya.

"Iya, dia baru saja keluar," jawabnya dengan suara rendah.

Sasuke berdecak kesal kemudian kembali dan segera mengambil motornya. Kisame buru-buru membuka gerbang lebih lebar. Sasuke melaju kencang, berbelok ke kanan, satu-satunya jalan yang mungkin diketahui Sakura untuk menuju jalan besar.

Sakura tidak bodoh. Berlari menghindar bukan pilihan bagus saat ini. Ia yang belum hafal jalan-jalan di Konoha pasti akan kesulitan kabur dari Sasuke. Karena itu, Sakura memilih bersembunyi di pos satpam tempat Kisame.

"Terima kasih, Kisame-san," Sakura membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan Kisame yang gugup menatapnya. "Maaf merepotkan," Setelah itu, Sakura buru-buru pergi, berbelok ke kanan, setengah berlari sambil mengingat-ingat jalan yang tadi dilalui Sasuke saat mengantarnya.

Tanpa diketahuinya, terjadi keributan kecil di dalam rumah megah Uchiha. Mikoto yang tampak kesal menatap gadis pirang di hadapannya. Bersiap memarahinya dan putra bungsunya nanti saat pulang. Berani-beraninya membuat Sakura'nya' menangis. Rupanya kasih sayang sang ibu telah berpindah pada Sakura.

.

.

Ribuan kali Sasuke berputar-putar sepanjang jalan yang mungkin akan dilewati Sakura. Nihil. Hari sudah semakin gelap, sudah pukul lima. Saat dicobanya menelpon ponsel Sakura, juga nihil. Sakura tidak mengangkat. Sasuke berdecak kesal. Rahangnya mengeras. Tanpa pikir panjang, dilajukannya motornya ke arah rumah Sakura. Satu-satunya harapannya yang tersisa. Kalau ia tidak menemukan Sakura di sana, ia tak tahu lagi dimana harus mencari Sakuranya.

.

.

"Sasori!" Nada Sasuke meninggi saat dilihatnya Sasori menghadang di depan pintu.

"Aku bilang dia belum pulang, Sasuke!" jawab Sasori dengan nada tak kalah tinggi. Mata pucatnya yang biasanya bersinar nakal, kini terpancar kekhawatiran, kemarahan dan kebingungan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Jangan bohongi aku, Sasori!"

Sasori hilang kesabarannya. Disambarnya kerah baju Sasuke yang masih memakai seragam sekolah dan membuatnya merapat ke dinding pagar.

"Katakan, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada adikku!" desisnya tajam sambil terus mencengkram kerah Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit kesulitan bernapas. "Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada adikku, kau adalah orang pertama yang harus bertanggungjawab!"

Sasuke mendorong Sasori sekuat tenaga, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sasori. Sasori sendiri juga tak tampak bernapsu membunuhnya saat itu juga. Begitu Sasuke lepas dari cengkramannya, Sasori segera bergerak menuju motornya yang masih diparkir di halaman rumahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Sasori menatap Sasuke tajam. "Kupikir kau tidak tuli. Sakura belum kembali, SIALAN!" Sasori memacu motornya, berbelok ke kiri dengan kecepatan maksimum tanpa sempat mengenakan helmnya.

'Sakura benar-benar belum pulang?' Sasuke menatap jendela kamar Sakura yang masih terbuka, belum sempat ditutup oleh pemiliknya. Segera, Sasuke menaiki motornya lagi, berbelok ke arah berlawanan dengan Sasori. Berkeliling kota mencari Sakura. Entah dimana.

.

.

"Hei, kau tidak mau pulang, gadis bodoh?"

Yang dipanggil gadis bodoh hanya meringkuk sambil memegangi lututnya. Laki-laki itu, Suigetsu, hanya menghela napas jengah saat tak mendapat tanggapan dari gadis berkepala merah jambu itu.

Sakura yang tengah duduk meringkuk di bangku taman kota yang terpencil hanya menatap bunga-bunga di depannya hampa. Tak ada air mata. Pikirannya memutar ulang reka adegan Sasuke dengan gadis itu. Dadanya sesak, serasa dicubit, ah tidak, serasa dicambuk. Matanya menatap hampa. Tak ada sinar cerah seperti biasaya.

Suigetsu hanya duduk di samping Sakura, berjauhan, tapi cukup dekat sehingga Sakura bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Tangannya merogoh saku celana seragamnya, mengeluarkan benda kecil dari sana.

"Ah, Juugo. Kemarilah. Aku dapat masalah… Ah, bukan. Lebih parah dari itu… Ck, kau paling tahu aku tidak bisa berhadapan dengan wanita, apalagi yang sedang menangis…"

Bola mata Sakura bergerak saat mendengar kata 'menangis'. Ia tidak menangis, tidak bisa. Air matanya telah kering bertahun-tahun yang lalu, masa lalu paling kelam dalam hidupnya. Cukup ia menangisi hidupnya dulu. Ia tidak menangis, tidak akan lagi, tidak akan pernah bisa lagi.

Tak lama, seorang pria tinggi besar dengan rambut jabrik sewarna dengan matahari terbenam datang menghampiri Sakura dan Suigetsu.

"Ada apa?" Suara baritonnya terdengar ramah. Ekor matanya melirik Sakura yang mengacuhkannya.

Suigetsu menunjuk Sakura dengan isyarat gerakan kepala. Juugo mengerutkan kening menatap Sakura yang hampa.

"Kau apakan dia?"

Suigetsu berdecak kesal. "Bukan aku. Saat aku datang, dia sudah duduk di sana seperti itu."

"Kau kenal dia?"

Suigetsu memutar bola matanya. "Dia pacar Sasuke, bodoh."

Mendengar nama Sasuke, seketika tubuh Sakura bergetar, menggigil. Juugo semakin heran melihatnya. Kemudian ia berjongkok di hadapan Sakura, berusaha melihat wajah beku Sakura.

"Nona, tidakkah kau mau pulang?" Suara lembut Juugo rupanya mampu mengalihkan perhatian Sakura.

Mata emerald bekunya menatap mata Juugo yang hangat. Bibirnya yang pecah-pecah terbuka, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Tangan Juugo refleks mengelus puncak kepala Sakura, merasakan tiap sentuhan menenangkan Juugo pada kepalanya. Sakura bagaikan anak kucing yang meminta belas kasihan padanya.

"Kau boleh menangis, Nona."

Sakura menggeleng perlahan. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya keras-keras. Tubuhnya kembali bergetar. Tak kuat lagi, tubuh Sakura limbung dan jatuh ke depan. Juugo sigap menangkap tubuh mungil itu dan menahannya. Mata Sakura berubah semakin kelam seiring dengan Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya ke dalam dada lebar Juugo.

Juugo dan Suigetsu saling tatap heran. Sampai akhirnya Suigetsu angkat bahu dan berdiri dari duduknya.

"Sebaiknya kita antar putri kecil ini. Dia tampak lebih baik dalam gendonganmu."

Juugo mengangguk singkat kemudian ikut berdiri sambil menggendong Sakura. Seperti seorang ayah yang sedang menggendong anak perempuan berusia tujuh tahunnya. Sakura nampak sangat kecil dibandingkan tubuh besar Juugo.

Mereka berdua, Juugo dan Suigetsu berjalan bersisisan *Sakura jangan dihitung jalan ya XD* sepanjang jalan yang nampak sepi.

"Kau tahu rumahnya?" tanya Juugo memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

Suigetsu mengangguk singkat. "Kalau benar dia adik Sasori, aku tahu rumahnya."

.

.

Sakura meringkuk diam dalam gendongan Juugo. Ia merasakan kenyamanan dan kehangatan, seperti yang dirasakannya saat ayah dan ibunya mendekapnya, dulu. Rasanya seperti nii-sannya yang memeluknya, walaupun sedikit berbeda.

Ia bingung, ia beku. Tak bisa apa-apa. Sasuke… Saat kesedihan itu tengah melandanya, ia sadar betul. Ia mulai jatuh dalam pesona Sasuke, tidak, ia sudah terperangkap jauh ke dalamnya.

Untuk apa dia marah? Kenapa rasanya begitu menyesakkan? Sasuke bukan siapa-siapanya. Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun menembaknya, mereka memang dekat, sangat dekat. Tapi hanya itu, hubungan tanpa status. Keduanya saling mengerti, tapi tak saling mengungkapkan.

Dan sekarang, Sakura tak punya hak untuk marah ataupun menangis. Itu bukan haknya, ia tidak bisa seenaknya seperti ini. Ia bukan siapa-siapa bagi Sasuke.

Sakura nampak tenang sepanjang jalan Juugo menggendongnya. Samar-samar dapat didengarnya Juugo dan Suigetsu saling mengobrol, mengenai hal-hal yang tidak Sakura pahami. Terkadang mengenai sekolahnya, tapi ada kalanya saat mereka berbicara sangat pelan sampai Sakura tidak mendengarnya.

"Sakura!" Sakura mendengar seseorang berteriak memanggilnya. Suara yang amat familier di telinganya. Nii-sannya, Sasori.

Sakura dapat merasakan tubuhnya telah berpindah dari tubuh besar dan hangat Juugo ke dalam pelukan erat dan akrab Sasori.

"Sakura…"

Terdengar, amat jelas. Suara kakaknya yang sarat kecemasan, kesedihan, dan bingung melihat kondisi Sakura. Ingin rasanya Sakura menjawab, mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, akan baik-baik saja. Namun lidahnya kelu. Matanya hanya mampu menatap hampa mata hijau pucat kakaknya.

"Dimana kalian menemukannya?"

"Taman di blok E. Dia sudah seperti itu saat aku datang, lebih buruk malah," Terdengar suara Suigetsu menjawab.

"Sou ka…" Sekali lagi tatapan khawatir Sasori kembali pada Sakura. Digendongnya Sakura masuk. "Kalian masuklah dulu."

Juugo dan Suigetsu tampak saling pandang, hendak menolak. Tapi Sasori lebih gigih memaksa mereka. Akhirnya mereka mengiyakan dan kini tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Sasori mendudukkan Sakura di sofa, sementara ia pergi ke dapur, membuatkan minuman hangat untuk mereka.

Sepeninggal Sasori, Sakura hanya duduk diam. Meringkuk tanpa daya di sofa. Juugo, dengan insting entah apanya itu, berjongkok di depan Sakura dan menatap mata hampa Sakura.

Saat Juugo mengulurkan tangannya, dengan cepat Sakura membenamkan diri ke dalam dada Juugo, seperti sebelumnya. Kemudian Juugo membawa mereka berdua duduk kembali di sofa. Dengan Sakura meringkuk bersandar padanya, mencari kehangatan.

Sasori kembali dengan empat gelas coklat panas sedikit kaget melihat Juugo dan Sakura. Diletakkannya perlahan gelas-gelas itu di meja di hadapan mereka, kemudian duduk di samping Sakura dan mengelus rambutnya perlahan.

Juugo tersenyum. "Jangan khawatir, Sasori-san. Aku tidak akan macam-macam pada Sakura-san."

Sasori tersenyum kikuk. Juugo menenangkannya seolah bisa membaca isi kepalanya. Kembali pandangannya tertuju pada Sakura yang nampak nyaman bersandar pada Juugo.

"Terima kasih. Kalian mau mengantar adikku pulang. Dan terima kasih juga telah membuat adikku merasa nyaman."

Juugo tersenyum sedangkan Suigetsu tidak mau ambil pusing dan mulai menikmati coklat panas bagiannya.

"Adikmu mirip sekali denganku dulu," Tiba-tiba Juugo memecah keheningan. "Rasa sepi, sendiri. Seolah dia memiliki batas bening antara dunianya dan dunia orang-orang di sekitarnya. Saat ia hendak menggapai dunia di luar, batas bening itu menahannya."

Sasori menatap Juugo takjub. Memang benar. Begitulah Sakura. Ia tersenyum tulus, senyumnya memang sampai ke mata beningnya, tapi sesungguhnya ia tersenyum untuk kebahagiaan orang lain. Tapi ia tidak merasakan kebahagiaan untuknya sendiri. Segalanya bermula delapan tahun lalu. Tepat saat Sakura berusia tujuh tahun.

~Flashback~

Malam yang sepi di Sunagakure adalah pemandangan umum. Justru aneh saat malam-malam sepi menjadi hiruk pikuk. Seperti malam itu. Jeritan gadis kecil memecah keheningan malam.

Sakura kecil duduk bersimpuh lemas di hadapan tubuh-tubuh yang sangat dikenalnya. Tubuh yang tak lagi bernyawa. Air matanya bukan lagi bening, melainkan darah. Darah mereka, orang-orang terpenting dalam hidup Sakura.

Di depannya berdiri angkuh seorang pria bertopeng dengan pedang basah darah. Sakura tak punya keberanian untuk menatap pria itu. Juga tak punya keinginan berlari. Ditatapnya nanar tubuh-tubuh di hadapannya. Ia menangis tanpa suara, tanpa gerakan, tanpa nyawa. Seolah-olah nyawanya itu pergi bersama orang-orang terkasihnya.

Ayah dan ibunya. Terlentang di lantai kayu yang dingin bersimbah darah. Mereka telah tiada. Tatapan Sakura tertumpu pada tangan yang saling bertautan hingga akhir hayat itu. Ayah ibunya. Padahal tidak sampai dua jam yang lalu mereka berjanji akan mengajak Sakura piknik esok lusa.

"Gadis kecil, hiduplah terus. Hiduplah sebagai penerus klan Kinoichi ini. Kau satu-satunya yang tersisa. Hanya kau," Suara dingin pembunuh itu membuyarkan tatapan Sakura. Dadanya bergolak saat pria itu pergi bagai angin meninggalkan Sakura.

Esoknya, kepolisian Suna menemukan Sakura masih dengan posisinya semalam. Duduk bersimpuh di hadapan jasad kedua orang tuanya yang sudah mendingin dengan darah yang mengering dan menempel dimana-mana. Matanya berubah kelam, tanpa cahaya.

Sasori kecil berlari tak menghiraukan seruan orang-orang dewasa yang melarangnya masuk. Bagaimana mungkin ia meninggalkan Sakura begitu saja. Gadis kecil kesayangannya itu, yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri.

Sasori dengan rambut merah menyalanya berlari menghambur ke arah Sakura yang berduduk mematung, tidak memberikan ekspresi apapun. Sasori mendekapnya erat, menangis. Menangis sebagai ganti Sakura.

~End of Flashback~

Ya. Sakura bukanlah adik kandungnya. Orang tua kandung Sakura telah meninggal dalam pembantaian besar-besar pada klan Kinoichi, Osamu, dan klan Suzuki. Klan-klan besar pewaris ilmu kedokteran dan pengobatan terkenal sepanjang sejarah. Semua keturunan klan-klan itu tak ada yang tersisa, memutus rantai kekerabatan. Yang tersisa hanya si jenius Sakura Kinoichi.

Sasori menatap nanar adiknya yang meringkuk nyaman dalam dekapan Juugo.

"Juugo-san, terima kasih banyak. Sepertinya, kau lah yang mampu mengerti Sakura. Mengerti kebutuhan akan kasih sayangnya. Terima kasih sudah mau memberinya kasih sayang yang tidak bisa kami berikan, aku dan orang tuaku, pada Sakura," ucap Sasori lirih sambil mengelus kepala Sakura pelan, kemudian mengecup puncak kepalanya.

'Sakuraku, kembalilah.' batin Sasori nanar memandangi adiknya.

-To be continued-

* * *

Yosh! XD Bener-bener nggak sabar pingin mulai ngeritakan konflik Sakura :3 Sebenernya nggak bermaksud bikin pihak ketiga kok ^^v Bukan. Hehe… Cewek itu ga kehitung pihak ketiga lho ya *puppy eyes no jutsu* XD Ntar deh, mungkin dua chaps (atau doakan chap depan bisa panjang dan ceritanya nyampe) bakal dibahas siapa itu manusia pirang XP

Semoga menikmati ya!

Ah, kritik, saran dan komentar always appreciated! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Pairing : SasuSaku (akhirnya ditulis bener juga... ==;)

* * *

Inilah sosok Uchiha yang tak lagi mampu membendung kegundahannya. Wajahnya tersetting berkali-kali lipat lebih dingin dan datar, seolah urat ekspresinya telah putus. Karang es di matanya lenyap tak berbekas, menyisakan gambaran kesedihan mendalam. Apa lagi alasannya kalau bukan sang pujaan hati?

Sudah seminggu Sakura menghindari dirinya dan menolak mendengar setiap penjelasannya. Dan seminggu pula kaa-sannya terus memarahinya tanpa henti karena tidak juga berhasil membujuk Sakura. Lengkap sudah!

Sasuke mengacak rambut emonya frustasi. Wajahnya yang biasanya pucat kini semburat merah. Napasnya memburu. Dipejamkannya kedua kelopak matanya. Otaknya memutar ulang kejadian tadi pagi saat bertemu dengan Sakura, tepat di pintu gerbang sekolah.

"Sakura!" Sasuke yang sedang membelokkan motornya masuk ke sekolah tiba-tiba berhenti di tengah jalan. Dengan gusar dibukanya helm hitam dan menaruhnya asal di jok motor.

Sakura, gadis berambut pink buble gum itu hanya diam dengan wajah ditekuk dua belas. Sasuke segera menghampirinya.

"Sakura…" Suara berat Sasuke terdengar memelas. "Kumohon, jangan marah. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya," pinta Sasuke sambil menunduk, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura.

Sakura hanya melengos, matanya yang kini sudah berkaca-kaca mengerjap-erjap. "Tidak butuh!" jawabnya tandas.

Sasuke mengacak rambut awut-awutannya frustasi. "Kumohon. Sekali saja. Yang kau lihat waktu itu bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Jangan marah!"

Sakura menatap Sasuke tajam. "Memangnya apa hakku marah, eh?" tanyanya mendesis tajam. "Kau tidak berhutang menjelasan apapun padaku!"

"Tapi kau marah karena waktu itu kan?"

Sakura kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke gedung sekolah yang tidak begitu ramai. "Kalau pun aku marah, apa urusannya denganmu? Memangnya aku siapamu, hah?" Suara Sakura terdengar meninggi.

"Kau kan pa-" Sasuke tiba-tiba terdiam. Otaknya berpikir cepat dan menyadari sesuatu. 'Oh, damn!' rutuknya sebal.

Sakura menanti dengan alis terangkat sebal. "Apa, eh? Tidak ada kan," balasnya sarkatik. Dengan langkah tegas Sakura berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tercenung di tempatnya.

"Tunggu, Sakura!" Sasuke berbalik dan menahan lengan Sakura saat gadis itu berjalan menjauh.

"Apa lagi, hah?" Sakura mendelik kesal.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya berpikir. "Kau pacarku!" tandasnya.

Sakura melongo hebat. "Kau gila!" tunjuknya dengan jari tangan yang bebas setelah beberapa detik otaknya merespon.

"Ya ya, aku gila karenamu!" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura sehingga gadis itu mendekat paksa kepadanya.

Semburat merah tipis mewarnai pipi ranum Sakura. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kau pikir aku mau, eh?" Suara Sakura terdengar bergetar. Jujur, jantungnya sekarang tengah bergemuruh hebat. Hei, dia diklaim sebagai pacar orang yang disukainya! Jika saja kejadian tempo hari itu tidak pernah terjadi, Sakura pasti akan terlonjak kesenangan. Beda urusannya dengan sekarang. Sakura benar-benar masih sakit hati dengan perlakuan Sasuke dengan gadis itu.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tidak?" bisiknya di telinga Sakura.

Lagi-lagi Sakura berdebar hebat merasakan hembusan napas Sasuke sedekat itu. Ia sungguh amat rindu dengan wangi tubuh Sasuke yang memabukkannya. Aroma tubuh yang sangat dikenalnya.

Sakura tersentak saat Sasuke lagi-lagi menariknya mendekat. Wajahnya yang semburat kemerahan terangkat dan bertemu langsung dengan wajah bak dewa Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya lekat.

"A-apa?" Sakura berusaha mati-matian menjaga intonasi suaranya supaya tidak terpengaruh debaran jantungnya yang menggila.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Apanya yang apa, hn?" Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. "Hn?" Bibir tipis dinginnya membentuk seringaian yang sangat dirindukan Sakura.

Sakura menelan ludah pahit sambil terus menatap mata onyx itu dalam-dalam. Tatapannya terkunci pada pesona mata itu. Sampai-sampai tanpa disadarinya, wajah Sasuke hanya berjarak dua senti dari wajahnya. Bibirnya nyaris bertemu dengan milik Sasuke sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Diam-diam Sakura kecewa Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya.

"Kau milikku!" tandasnya sesaat sebelum bibir tipisnya menyentuh dan menekan bibir merah Sakura.

Sasuke menciumnya dengan sangat lembut. Lengan kokohnya menarik pinggang Sakura agar lebih mendekat dan memperdalam ciumannya.

Sakura terperangah dengan kata-kata terakhir Sasuke. Butuh sekian detik untuk mencerna dalam-dalam maksud ucapan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi wajah Sakura memerah. Mata hitam Sasuke tertutup dan terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman mereka.

Perlahan Sakura ikut menutup matanya, menikmati tiap sentuhan bibir Sasuke di bibirnya. Aksi heboh di pagi buta. Mereka sama sekali tidak sadar dengan tatapan siswa-siswi Konoha yang melintasi gerbang sekolah. Hei! Mereka berciuman mesra tepat di tengah gerbang sekolah! Tontonan gratis di pagi yang bakal sibuk ini.

Perlahan Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Sakura. Dilihatnya Sakura yang sedang menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam dengan semburat merah hebat. Siswa-siswi yang sedang mengamati mereka buru-buru berjalan menjauh, bisa gawat kalau preman sekolah mengamuk.

"Sudah kubilang kan? Hn?"

Sakura hanya menunduk. Wajahnya semburat merah kini berkeringat dingin. Tidak, dia terjebak. Lagi. Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura, memaksa mata emerald Sakura menatapnya. Satu hal yang berbeda, Sakura melihat sebuah permohonan dalam mata onyx itu. Hatinya berdesir melihat tatapan intens Sasuke.

"Perlukah aku memohon?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Mata emeraldnya menerawang jauh ke dalam mata onyx Sasuke. Berusaha mencari kepastian dalam sorot mata memelas itu. Dan hanya sebuah permohonan yang terlukis di mata gelap itu. Permohonan supaya ia tidak lagi ditolak.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Ditundukkannya lagi kepalanya. Ganti Sasuke menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya. Dengan gerakan berirama, dilepaskannya lilitan kokoh lengannya pada Sakura. Jantungnye mencelos begitu saja. Dengan dada bergemuruh hebat, dicobanya mempertahankan wajah stoicnya. 'Oh, Sasuke. Kau bodoh!'

Sasuke menunduk menatap kepala merah jambu itu. Tak ada reaksi. 'Great!' batin Sasuke sarkatik. Dihelanya napasnya keras-keras.

"Maaf."

Hanya itu yang mampu diucapkannya. Otaknya membeku, bingung apa lagi yang harus dikatakannya pada Sakura. Penjelasan muluk-muluk tentu tak akan didengar oleh Sakura. Diusapnya pelan puncak kepala Sakura.

"Namanya Shion. Adikku. Kaa-san sangat ingin punya anak perempuan. Jadi kaa-san mengadopsi Shion sejak masih bayi dulu," terang Sasuke enteng sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Yah, kau tidak mau dengar. Tak masalah. Maaf ya."

DEG

Sasuke berbalik dan beranjak menuju motornya yang masih terparkir asal di tengah gerbang besar SMA. Dinyalakannya mesin motornya. Sedetik kemudian, mesin motor hitam itu meraung kegilaan dan Sasuke melesat meninggalkan Sakura yang tanpa sepegetahuannya memucat. Wajah meronanya tergantikan selaput kebiruan.

.

.

.

Dan memang benar, Tuhan senang mempermainkan takdir. Sasuke dan Sakura. Berdiri bagai di dua kutub. Saat Sakura berdiri memunggungi, dan Sasuke menantinya untuk berbalik. Dan sekarang, saat Sakura menyadari keberadaan Sasuke dan kini berbalik menghadapnya, ia hanya mampu terdiam melihat Sasuke yang lelah dan berjalan menjauh. Tak tergapai.

Tidak! Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan 'menciumkan' kepalanya ke tembok yang keras dan dingin, menciptakan bunyi khas ala terbentur. Tenten yang sedang berdiri di sampingnya hanya menatap heran dan ikut meringis saat melihat Sakura mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terbentur.

"Sakura, kau ini bodoh? Tidakkah kakakmu bilang tembok itu keras?" Tenten berseru. Dengan sigap diusap-usapnya kepala Sakura. "Kau masih ingat namamu?"

Sakura hanya diam sambil heboh mengelus kepalanya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan benjol. Tidak ada suara. Mungkin Sakura sedang batuk. Belakangan ini Sakura hemat sekali bicara. Hal yang jarang ditemui dalam diri Sakura yang sangat supel dan cerewet.

Dan mereka pun kembali berjalan menuju kantin sekolah yang entah kenapa lumayan sepi. Di bangku yang biasa mereka tempati, terlihat lima kepala warna-warni sedang duduk melingkari meja kantin. Merah, kuning, kuning, biru dan hitam.

"Yo. Mana Shika?" sapa Tenten sambil mengambil duduk di sebelah rambut kuning, Naruto.

"Tidur," jawab Naruto sambil terus menyedot jusnya ganas.

Ino yang duduk di antara Naruto dan Sasori hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Sudah hapal tabiat teman sepermainannya itu. Tidur. Tatapan mata Ino berpindah pada Sakura saat dilihatnya Sakura berdiri mematung di depan satu-satunya kursi kosong dengan wajah aneh.

"Kenapa tidak duduk, Sakura?"

Sakura menelengkan kepalanya menatap Ino. Dengan gerakan kaku, Sakura akhirnya duduk di kursi yang tersisa. Tepat di samping sang patung es yang duduk memalingkan muka dan memilih mengobrol datar dengan Naruto.

"Apa-apaan Teme! Kita baru saja sampai!" Naruto berseru sambil berdecak saat Sasuke, si patung es, memaksanya segera pergi.

"Kau sudah habiskan jatah uang saku sebulanku, Dobe!"

Naruto mencibir. "Kau tidak akan jatuh miskin hanya karena mentraktir kami. Sudahlah, jangan pelit-pelit begitu, Teme! Tuh, ada Sakura-chan."

Tanpa seorang pun menyadari, tubuh Sasuke yang memunggungi Sakura menegang. Rahangnya mengeras. Sedangkan Sakura yang juga duduk membelakanginya ikut terdiam.

"Hah…" Tiba-tiba Sakura bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak pergi. "Jaa…"

"Lho? Mau kemana, Sakura?" tegur Tenten.

Sakura menoleh sekilas. "Pusing."

"Ha? Bagaimana tidak, baka? Tembok itu kan sekeras batu!"

Sekali lagi Sakura menghela napas dan kemudian melanjutkan jalannya keluar kantin. Teman-temannya, kecuali Sasuke dan Sasori tentu saja, hanya saling pandang dan menerka-nerka ada apa dengan Sakura dan beberapa keanehan antara Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Benar kalian berdua tidak sedang bertengkar, Dobe?"

Dan si Dobe hanya bangkit dari kursinya dan beranjak pergi dengan kedua telapak tangan tenggelam dalam saku celananya.

.

.

.

Petikan senar gitar mengalun pelan dari sebuah kamar di ujung koridor lantai dua. Si pemilik kamar yang sedang memetik gitar sendu sesekali menghela napas dan kembali menengok melihat bulan yang sedang purnama. Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya pelan, memecah lamunannya. Masuklah seorang gadis pirang mengintip malu-malu dari balik pintu.

"Nii-san…" sapanya ragu dari ambang pintu.

Yang dipanggil nii-san, si rambut raven jabrik, menoleh dan melihat adiknya, Shion, sedang berdiri takut-takut. Sudah seminggu ini ia mengabaikan adiknya. Dengan malas, diletakkannya gitar akustik yang sedang dipangkunya.

"Apa?" tanyanya parau.

Shion menundukkan kepalanya, tidak beranjak masuk. Sampai Sasuke memerintahkannya masuk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke sekali lagi begitu Shion sudah duduk di sofanya.

Digelengkannya kepalanya perlahan. "Kaa-san menyuruhku minta maaf," Digigitnya bibir bawahnya ragu sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya. "Pada Sakura…" lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas sebelum tatapannya kembali beralih ada langit-langit kamarnya. "Tidak perlu."

Shion mendesah pelan. "Aku mengacaukan semuanya, eh?"

Sasuke menggedikkan bahunya. "Kau tidak mengacaukan apapun."

"Aku mengacaukan hubunganmu dengan Sakura kan? Nee, nii-san?"

Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya yang tadinya bersender lemas pada ranjangnya. Dihelanya napas panjang, terdengar berat dan lelah.

"Kau tidak mengacaukan apapun, Shion. Kami bahkan tidak punya hubungan yang kau maksud itu."

Shion duduk tercengang. "Eh? Tapi kaa-san bilang dia pacarmu!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela napas. Samar-samar ia menggeleng. "Entahlah…" Kembali disandarkannya kepalanya pada ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamar. "Dia tidak mau dengar penjelasanku," Dipejamkannya matanya dengan napas memburu.

"Nii-san menyerah?" Terdengar suara mencicit Shion mendekat dan suara langkah kaki. "Tidak seperti nii-san yang kukenal. Nii-san yang ambisius, keras kepala dan tidak bisa dibantah."

Sasuke tersenyum, masih menutup matanya. Tangannya terulur mengelus kepala Shion yang tepat duduk di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih."

Shion tersenyum riang kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Nah, baguslah. Aku jadi tak perlu turun tangan. Padahal persiapannya hampir selesai lho."

Sasuke terbelalak dan terjengkang dari sandarannya. Mata onyxnya terbelalak menatap Shion ngeri. Adiknya kalau berurusan soal hal-hal seperti ini kadang terlalu berlebihan.

Shion terkikik geli dan segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. "Jaa…"

Sasuke kembali mendesah dan menyandarkan punggungnya. Diacaknya rambutnya frustasi. "Sakura!"

.

.

.

Dan jalan itu hampir terbuka, tapi tiba-tiba saja penghalang kembali datang! Si rambut merah baby face itu berdiri menjulang di depan Sasuke. Menghalangi jalan masuk ke rumahnya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. "Sasori, kumohon. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sakura!" Sasuke mengacak rambut gelapnya frustasi.

Sasori, berdiri menyilangkan kaki menutupi satu-satunya jalan masuk ke rumahnya. Matanya melirik tajam pada Sasuke yang frustasi.

"Sakura yang tidak ingin menemuimu, Sasuke."

Sasuke berdecak kesal. "Kau tahu, dengan wajah bayimu itu, kau tidak lebih pandai berbohong dari balita! Hentikan leluconmu dan biarkan aku masuk!"

Sasori mendengus. "Hah, tak akan, Uchiha! Jangan dekati adikku lagi, MENGERTI?"

Sasuke berdiri menantang Sasori yang sekarang tengah mendelik padanya. "Bermimpilah, Haruno!" desisnya tajam tepat di depan wajah Sasori yang kaku.

"Nii-san! Nii-san sedang ap-" Tiba-tiba Sakura menyeruak datang dari arah dapur, masih dengan celemek menempel di tubuhnya. "Sa…"

Sontak Sasori membalikkan badannya. "Tidak."

"Nii-chan… Kenapa tak biarkan Sasuke masuk?"

"Sakura…"

Sasori menghela napas pelan, kemudian bergeser dan memberi ruang lewat untuk Uchiha yang kini sukses terdiam di tempatnya. Dengan langkah gamang, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke rumah mungil itu. Tak dipedulikannya lagi Sasori yang menatapnya heran. Dunianya hanya satu, dimana Sakura berada. Dan seolah pusaran kehidupan dan inti hidupnya adalah eksistensi gadis itu sendiri.

Kaki-kaki jenjangnya terayun dan membimbingnya ke dapur, dimana baru saja Sakura menghilang. Tubuhnya menegang saat dilihatnya Sakura tengah meletakkan piring-piring di meja makan. Wajahnya yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Sakura…"

Sakura mengangkat wajahnya saat mendengar panggilan lirih Sasuke. Segera saja wajahnya berubah keruh tanpa diminta.

"Maaf…" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya. "Karena keegoisanku, aku muncul lagi dalam hidupmu. Maaf," katanya dengan suara parau. "Aku akan pergi kalau kau memang tidak sudi bertemu denganku lagi, Sakura. Aku tak akan menganggu hidupmu."

Di hadapannya, Sakura berdiri menunduk menatap lantai berubin kayu di bawahnya. Ia kembali memutar ucapan kakaknya kemarin, kata-kata yang sebenarnya menyakiti hatinya. Kata-kata kejam Sasori tentang masa lalunya. Ah, tapi ia sadar, kakaknya hanya ingin yang terbaik untuknya.

"Nii-san bilang padaku, 'Sakura, kau boleh memilih siapa pun dalam hidupmu. Asal kau bahagia. Asal dia, menerimamu. Menerima segalanya dalam dirimu'," Sakura menarik napasnya sejenak. Kemudian dihembuskannya perlahan. "Kau belum tahu banyak tentang diriku, Sasuke. Aku tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan. Aku…" Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Aku…"

Sasuke diam dan masih terus menanti. Saat ini, ingin sekali rasanya ia berlari dan menyongsong tubuh mungil di hadapannya itu, mendekapnya, menenggelamkannya dalam pelukannya. Tapi ia ragu. Ia takut jika harus ditolak.

"Sakura…"

"Kau berjanji akan menerima apapun sisi dirinya, Uchiha?"

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Sasori tengah bersandar pada lemari berisi penuh buku-buku.

"Bersumpahlah padaku atas nama Uchiha, kau akan selalu mencintai dan menjaganya."

"Nii-san, jangan berkata yang macam-macam! Nii-san tak akan membuat Sasuke berjanji apapun pada nii-san!"

Sasuke menatap tajam Sasori. Dilangkahkan kakinya menemui Sasori, dan kini mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan. Tak menghiraukan Sakura yang meracau.

"Atas nama Uchiha yang kusandang, Sasori Haruno. Selamanya," Rahangnya mengeras.

Wajah Sasori menegang. "Kupegang sumpahmu. Dan jika kau melanggarnya, jangan salahkan aku kalau kau tak lagi melihat dunia ini, Sasuke Uchiha," balasnya dengan memberi penekanan di tiap kata dalam kalimatnya.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis. "Eksistensi adikmu itu sendirilah nyawa dan hidupku!" tandasnya.

"Tidak tidak! Aku tidak dengar apa-apa!" Sakura kembali meracau sambil berjalan mondar-mandir dengan spatula di tangan.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura. Ia mengerling menatap Sasori, meminta persetujuan. Sasori balas melirik kemudian mengangguk. Dengan mata masih mengawasi Sakura, Sasori beranjak pergi mengambil jaket dan kunci motornya. Tak lama, suara motor besar Sasori meraung memecah keheningan malam.

Sasuke menyeringai menahan tawa saat Sakura masih terus meracau. Dicekalnya lembut pergelangan tangan Sakura yang memegang spatula, kemudian meletakkan spatula itu di meja. Kemudian ia duduk di meja makan yang masih kosong. Ditatapnya Sakura dalam-dalam, rindu.

Sakura salah tingkah ditatap begitu dalam oleh Sasuke. Jujur, ia rindu. Tatapan Sasuke tak pernah selembut ini padanya. Keharuan membuncah saat Sasuke kembali memintanya.

"Sakura…" Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Aku…" Ck, dia benci situasi seperti ini. Lidahnya kaku dan otaknya kosong. Ia bingung harus berkata apa, padahal otaknya dipenuhi kata-kata yang seakan mau tumpah dari kepalanya. "Aku… mencintaimu. Kau…" Lagi-lagi Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Maukah kau mendampingiku? Menjadi dunia dan penopangku, Sakura?"

Sakura terperangah. Matanya terpatri pada mata gelap Sasuke yang memintanya. Tak lama, gadis kecil itu terkikik sambil mengangguk-angguk. Tangan mungilnya membelai kepala Sasuke yang sekarang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau terdengar seperti melamar saja, Sasuke."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dilingkarkannya kedua lengan kokohnya ke pinggang Sakura. "Itu berlaku untuk sekarang dan seterusnya, gadis kecil."

Sakura merucutkan bibir saat Sasuke menyebutnya gadis kecil. "Aku bukan anak kecil, Sasuke…" rengeknya sambil memukul bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Apa namanya kalau bukan anak kecil, hn? Merengek manja seperti ini. Aku kaget sebenarnya melihatmu memakai celemek."

Wajah Sakura memerah. Satu pukulan lagi ke bahu Sasuke, membuat si pemilik bahu meringis.

"Pedofil!"

Sasuke terkekeh sambil membawa Sakura mendekat padanya. Jarak mereka hanya kurang dari tiga puluh senti, membuat Sakura memundurkan kepalanya dengan semburat merah.

"Jangan dekat-dekat ah!"

Sasuke kembali menyeringai sebelum membawa wajah mereka semakin dekat. "Aku mencintaimu. Kutunggu jawabanmu."

Sakura tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku juga mencintaimu," bisiknya sebelum bibir mereka berdua bertautan, saling membagi kehangatan. Saling mengisi kekosongan, saling mengobati kerinduan.

"Terima kasih, Sakuraku."

.

.

.

Bel sirine kebesaran SMA Konoha meraung tepat pukul dua lewat lima belas. Para murid yang sudah digodok sejak jam tujuh pagi langsung berteriak girang, sedangkan para guru hanya bisa mendesah melihat keributan tiap jam pulang sekolah.

Sakura nampak keluar tergesa-gesa setelah berhasil meloloskan diri dari kelas dengan perjuangan hebat. Ia harus buru-buru pergi, kalau tidak teman-temannya akan menyeretnya untuk ikut piket di perpustakaan. Yeah, kali ini gilirannya dan beberapa teman sekelasnya membersihkan ruang perpustakaan yang ampun-ampunan luasnya.

Seseorang dengan tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Sakura, membuat sang pemilik bahu terjengkang kaget dan menjatuhkan buku-buku tebal yang dibawanya.

"Nii-chaaan!" serunya dengan jengkel begitu melihat kakaknya, dengan cengiran bodohnya, menepuknya dari belakang. Sakura terus mengoceh sambil memunguti buku-bukunya yang berserakan. "Ada apa?" tanyanya ketus.

Sasori tersenyum lebar, nyaris membentuk cengiran, sebelum menjawab. "Ayo ikut aku."

Tanpa dikomando, bahkan sebelum Sakura berhasil mencerna kata-kata kakaknya, Sasori sudah lebih dulu menarik kerah belakang seragam Sakura dan menyeretnya pergi. Dengan setengah tercekik, Sakura berusaha menyeimbangkan langkahnya dan meronta.

"Nii-uhuk… Nii-san! Lepas-uhuk-kan!"

Akhirnya Sasori berhenti dan melepaskan cekalannya begitu mereka sampai di koridor yang sepi. Sakura segera menarik kasar dan melepaskan dirinya. Ditatapnya kakaknya ganas dengan napas tersenggal.

"Kau!" Jari telunjuknya teracung tepat di depan wajah kakaknya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. "Aku tidak bisa napas, Baka Nii-chaaaaan!" pekiknya dengan suara tujuh oktav.

Sasori segera meringis sambil heboh menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Sakura memang tak terkalahkan dalam dunia tarik urat suara. Sakura menurunkan kembali telunjuknya setelah puas melihat kakaknya mengaduh begitu mendengar teriakannya.

"Apa maumu, hah?"

Sasori menghela napas lega. Kembali ditariknya Sakura masuk ke sebuah ruang kelas kosong yang ada di koridor itu. Sakura hendak memprotes tapi diurungkannya niatnya saat melihat wajah kakaknya berubah serius dan menakutkan. Hei, seorang Sasori berwajah serius? Bahkan saat tengah kesulitan mengerjakan soal-soal trigonometri, ia hanya garuk-garuk kepala sambil memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. Naruto kedua, eh?

"Aku mau bukti dari Sasuke, bahwa ia benar-benar serius dengan ucapannya waktu itu," tandasnya tepat di manik mata Sakura yang menatapnya heran.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan membawaku ke sini, Nii-san?"

Perlahan Sasori mengeluarkan pisau yang terbungkus rapi dari dalam saku celananya. Sakura masih menatap heran pisau itu, sampai akhirnya ia terbelalak begitu menyadari niatan kakaknya. Dengan sedikit paksaan, Sasori membalik badan Sakura dan dengan kasar menarik kerah belakang seragam Sakura. Sakura hanya bisa meronta meminta dilepaskan.

"Maaf, Sakura…" gumam Sasori lirih sebelum pisau yang dipegangnya menggores seragam Sakura, membuat lubang menganga di punggung baju adiknya itu.

"Tidaaaaak!" Sakura menjerit saat dirasakannya baju belakangnya sobek.

"Maaf…"

Sakura masih membatu di tempatnya sampai terdengar suara pintu berdebam ditutup. Dengan kalut Sakura berusaha mencari sesuatu untuk menutupi punggungnya yang terbuka. Sesuatu yang tak ingin diperlihatkannya pada orang lain. Dan kalau dugaannya benar, kakaknya pasti sudah memanggil orang yang paling tidak ingin Sakura temui saat ini. Digelengkannya kepalanya kuat-kuat sambil terus menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Saat Sakura tengah kalut, tiba-tiba terdengar pintu terbuka. Dan… Sosok yang sekarang berubah layaknya setan di mata Sakura, berdiri dengan tas di bahu, menatapnya heran dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Sakura?" Suara baritonnya menambah efek ngeri di wajah Sakura.

"Ti-tidak…"

Si pemilik suara bariton semakin heran melihat Sakura. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya ke arah Sakura yang berdiri bersandar ketakutan pada tembok.

"Sakura…?"

Sakura semakin merapatkan dirinya dan memejamkan matanya erat-erat begitu sang sosok tak diharapkan mendekat.

"Sasori bilang…"

Sakura membuka matanya takut-takut. Ditatapnya dua onyx yang menatapnya sayang. Ketakutan kembali melanda dirinya.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" Suara bariton itu kini terdengar cemas.

Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke…" Hanya suara mencicit yang mampu dikeluarkan Sakura.

Dua telapak tangan besar Sasuke melayang dan hinggap di bahu Sakura, membuat sang pemilik bahu tersentak.

"Hei…" Sasuke menarik Sakura untuk mendekat. "Ada apa?"

Sakura lagi-lagi hanya bisa menggeleng takut, setengah pasrah. "Tidak. Lepaskan."

Sasuke semakin keheranan begitu menyadari punggung Sakura terbuka dengan robekan pada baju yang nyaris setengah.

"Kau…"

Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat, matanya merebak dan nyaris jebol air mata. Sasuke yang keheranan hanya bisa mengusap air mata Sakura sambil melingkarkan salah satu lengannya dari belakang bahu Sakura. Bisa dirasakannya tubuh Sakura menggigil hebat saat lengannya melingkari bahunya.

Sungguh, ia penasaran. Sangat penasaran dengan apa yang ingin Sakura sembunyikan. Sakura yang menolak saat dirinya ingin membalik tubuh Sakura. Tubuh rikih itu mengerut kuat-kuat.

"Sakura… Sungguh, kau kenapa? Kau takut aku berbuat macam-macam padamu?" Perlahan dibelainya puncak kepala Sakura sebelum mengecupnya pelan. "Tidak akan, Sakura. Aku bersumpah tak akan menyentuhmu jika kau tak mau."

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatap lekat dirinya. "Tidak. Kumohon, jangan lihat," pintanya dengan suara lirih bergetar.

"Lihat?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Apa yang disembunyikan gadisnya ini di balik punggungnya? Dengan gerakan tegas, lengannya yang melingkari bahu Sakura memutar pelan tubuh yang berusaha berontak itu.

"Tidak, tidak. Kumohon! Apapun, tapi jangan lihat!" pekik Sakura histeris saat merasakan bahunya diputar perlahan. "Kumohon Sasukee! Tidaaak!"

Sasuke semakin menguatkan pegangannya dan kini berhasil memutar tubuh Sakura membelakanginya seutuhnya. Dapat dilihatnya punggung seragam Sakura yang robek. Dirabanya bekas robekan itu dan lagi-lagi membuat Sakura histeris.

"Tidak! Kumohon! Jangaaan! Hiks… Jangan…"

"Sakura…" Sasuke mengecup pelan kepala Sakura dari belakang. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

Dari balik dekapannya, Sakura menggeleng kuat-kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar. Dari sudut matanya, terlihat setitik air mata. Sasuke menghela napas pelan dan kembali merengkuh Sakura lebih dalam. Diusapnya bahu Sakura perlahan.

Kini tubuh Sakura sudah lebih tenang, walaupun sesekali terdengar isak tangisnya. Sasuke hanya bisa diam dan menunggu Sakura bicara. Ia tersiksa harus melihat Sakuranya seperti ini, dan ia lebih tersiksa melihat dirinya tak mampu menjadi tempat sandaran untuk Sakura.

"Sakura…"

Tak tahan lagi, Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Sakura hingga menghadapnya. Mata hitamnya menatap nanar Sakura yang tertunduk ketakutan.

"Kumohon Sakura. Apapun. Terserah kau akan marah padaku atau membenciku, itu terserah kau. Tapi kumohon, jangan simpan masalahmu sendiri."

Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan Sakura. Dengan lembut, dikecupnya ujung hidung Sakura yang memerah.

"Kau… Hiks, pasti jijik denganku…" ucap Sakura terbata.

Sasuke mengernyitkan keningnya heran. "Kurasa tidak akan."

Sakura sontak mengangkat wajahnya dan menampakkan matanya yang sembab. Dengan lembut, Sasuke menghapus sisa air mata di pipi ranum Sakura.

"Tak akan kuingkari kata-kataku," janji Sasuke seraya menatap lembut mata emerald di hadapannya itu.

Satu yang diyakini Sasuke, Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan kepercayaan. Dan benar saja, tak lama, walaupun dengan rikuh dan malu-malu, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. Diputarnya tubuhnya pelan-pelan kembali memunggungi Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam dan menunggu Sakura berbalik sendiri.

Tanpa disadari, jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. Penasaran, apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan Sakura. Tangan Sasuke bergetar saat terulur hendak menyentuh punggung Sakura. Demikian juga Sakura yang diam dengan tubuh kaku.

"Kau yakin, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk sekilas. "Kuharap kau tidak merasa jijik, Sasuke…"

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sasuke menarik bekas sobekan menganga pada seragam Sakura. Detik berikutnya tak ayal Sasuke terperangah melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya kini. Punggung putih mulus Sakura yang dihiasi guratan-guratan pink memanjang dan malang melintang. Beberapa bagian terlihat lebih putih dari warna kulit asli Sakura. Beberapa yang lain nampak timbul dan kasar. Dan yang paling kentara adalah bagian di bawah bahu kanan Sakura. Luka paling besar dan kentara dengan warna pink.

Sasuke terhenyak lama memandang punggung penuh luka Sakura. Sementara Sakura yang memunggungi Sasuke mulai menangis lagi. Punggungnya yang terekspos bergetar perlahan. Sasuke menatap nanar luka itu.

Perlahan tangan pucat Sasuke terulur dan menyentuh punggung Sakura. Jari-jari jenjang Sasuke bergerak mengusuri bekas luka memanjang itu. Sakura menggigit bibirnya sambil berusaha menahan isak tangis yang sebentar lagi pecah. Sasuke pasti jijik melihat dirinya. Luka sebesar itu di punggungnya. Ia sendiri jijik dengan punggungnya, apalagi orang lain, lebih-lebih Sasuke? Tangan mungil Sakura terkepal di dadanya.

Dan CUUP

Sakura terbelalak kaget saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di punggungnya, tepat di bekas luka paling besar yang ada di bahu kanannya. Bibir Sasuke menempel sempurna tepat di tengah luka itu. Perlahan cairan hangat mengalir dari dua sudut mata Sakura, membuat tubuh sang pemilik bergetar.

Bisa dirasakannya bibir dingin itu bergerak dan kini berpindah menyusuri luka memanjang Sakura. Sasuke yang memeluk Sakura dari belakang, sedikit menunduk dan menggerakkan wajahnya mengecup punggung Sakura. Matanya terpejam menikmati sentuhan bibirnya di punggung Sakura.

"Sa… suke…"

Awalnya Sasuke tidak menghiraukan panggilan Sakura. Namun saat didengarnya suara Sakura bergetar menahan tangis, Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Sementara Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Sasuke.

"Kau tidak…" Sakura menundukkan lagi kepalanya, tak sanggup menatap Sakura.

Dengan lembut, telunjuk Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura. Ditatapnya emerald itu lembut menenangkan.

"Kau takut aku jijik padamu, hn?" Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Dikecupnya kening Sakura. "Bagaimana aku bisa jijik padamu, sayang? Kau dunia, dan separuh nyawaku."

Sakura kembali meneteskan air matanya, kali ini air mata haru. Dipejamkan mata emeraldnya menikmati kecupan lembut Sasuke di keningnya.

"Aku terlalu bergantung pada kehadiranmu. Jadikan aku sandaran hidupmu juga, Sakura…"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan sebelum menyusupkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke.

"Arigatou…" bisiknya di dada Sasuke dengan terisak. "Arigatou…"

Sasuke mengangguk kemudian mendekap Sakura erat-erat. "Terima kasih juga telah menjadi duniaku, Sakura."

Dan kemudian mereka tenggelam dalam luapan-luapan cinta di antara mereka, tercipta dalam pagutan-pagutan sayang, bukan lagi sekedar napsu. Tiap sentuhan bibir yang mengisyaratkan betapa rindunya mereka pada sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

Motor besar Sasuke meraung memasuki halaman luas kediaman Uchiha. Di boncengan, Sakura duduk sambil memeluk Sasuke erat. Sudah lama Sakura tidak main ke rumah Sasuke. Lagi-lagi, Sakura terperangah melihat kemewahan rumah Sasuke. 'Kenapa rasanya rumah ini tambah mewah ya?' batin Sakura sambil mengamati rumah Sasuke dari luar.

"Ah! Tunggu! Kubenahi dulu bajuku!"

Sasuke yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depan Sakura membalikkan badan. Dilihatnya Sakura tengah membenahi kancing baju yang dikenakannya. Kemeja putih Sasuke yang seharusnya hanya berlengan pendek, menjadi tiga perempat saat dipakai Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Aku masuk dulu, biar kuambilkan baju yang lebih kecil untukmu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk asal tanpa memperhatikan Sasuke yang berlalu dan menghilang di balik pintu masuk rumah.

"SASUKEE!"

Sasuke yang baru saja membuka pintu rumahnya terlonjak kaget melihat kaa-sannya berdiri dengan wajah horor, menghadangnya tepat di tengah pintu. Selama berhari-hari Sasuke bertengkar dengan Sakura, kaa-sannya selalu paling heboh menguruhnya meminta maaf. Dan jika pulang sekolah Sasuke belum membawa pulang Sakura, kaa-sannya akan marah-marah. Tapi sore ini, kaa-sannya marah berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Mungkin sudah lelah menyuruh Sasuke.

"Kaa-san kan sudah bilang jangan pulang sebelum membawa Sakura!" bentak Mikoto tepat di wajah Sasuke yang memucat.

"Aa…"

"Kaa-san hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sakura! Kenapa sih, kau ini Sasukeee!"

Sasuke menutup telinganya rapat-rapat begitu kaa-sannya berteriak. "Kaa-san, ak…"

"Kaa-san lelah! Berapa kali Kaa-san har…"

"Konnichiwa…"

Bentakan Mikoto terhenti saat melihat seseorang muncul dari balik badan Sasuke dengan senyuman cerahnya. Seketika senyum Mikoto merekah melihat Sakura. Lenyap sudah kemarahannya. Sasuke hanya menghela napas melihat sikap kaa-sannya yang selalu berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat di depan Sakura maupun Konan.

"Eitss, Sakura hanya datang untuk setor muka. Kaa-san tidak boleh memonopolinya. Giliranku!" Sasuke menghalangi kaa-sannya saat wanita itu hendak memeluk Sakura.

Mikoto mendelik. "Kaa-san kan kangen pada Sakura!"

"Hehe, Kaa-san. Ogenki desu ka?" Sakura berusaha menyelipkan tubuhnya di antara Sasuke dan Mikoto, namun sia-sia saat lengan kokoh Sasuke menghadangnya. "Ah, Sasuke… Lepas!"

Sasuke berdecak bosan. "Ayo ke kamar!"

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung menarik paksa Sakura. Sedangkan yang ditarik hanya manyun dan dengan berat hati mengikuti Sasuke.

"Jaa, Kaa-san!"

"SASUKEE!"

.

.

.

Dan lagi-lagi, nuansa kamar yang sangat dikenalnya, sekaligus sangat dirindukannya. Ruangan luas yang sarat dengan bau Sasuke. Mata Sakura jelalatan menjelajahi tiap inchi kamar pribadi Sasuke. Sedangkan sang empu kamar beranjak menuju ranjangnya dan merebahkan diri di sana.

"Nee, Sasuke… Pinjami aku bajumu…" rengek Sakura sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Sasuke yang tengah berbaring.

Sasuke menggeliat kecil, kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya ke samping. "Ambil saja sendiri."

Sakura manyun. "Tidak mau!"

Sasuke membalikkan tubuhnya lagi sehingga kini terlentang. Dibukanya sebelah matanya malas. "Manja sekali sih…"

"Aaaah…"

"Lemarinya hanya beberapa langkah dari sini, Sakura-koi…" Sasuke bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang sambil mengerjap-erjapkan matanya.

Wajah Sakura sudah tertekuk dua belas. Satu tekukan lagi dan Sakura akan benar-benar ngambek.

"Manja sekali Sakuraku ini…" Sasuke bangkit dan dengan malas beranjak menuju lemari pakaiannya.

Sakura tersenyum girang layaknya anak kecil yang mendapat mainan. Sasuke lagi-lagi menghela napas. Dengan asal diambilnya sebuah kaos dari tumpukan bajunya. Dengan asal pula dilemparnya kaos itu ke ranjang. Sakura menangkapnya dengan gesit.

"Terima kasih… Heheh…" Sakura terkekeh sambil beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

Tiba-tiba saja mata ngantuk Sasuke berubah nakal, mesum tepatnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke menerjang tubuh Sakura dan menjatuhkannya di atas ranjang king sizenya sebelum Sakura sempat berpindah. Sasuke menyeringai saat dilihatnya Sakura heboh ingin memberontak di bawahnya.

Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan mesum Sasuke yang menindihnya. Ditahannya dada Sasuke dengan dua tangannya supaya tidak lebih dekat.

"Ugh… Sasukee…"

Sasuke menyeringai lebih lebar. "Hn?"

"Lep… Lepas!"

"Tidak."

Wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dari wajah Sakura yang sudah memerah hebat. Seringai mesum masih belum hilang dari bibir tipisnya, terlebih saat melihat rok lipit Sakura yang sedikit terangkat, mengekspos paha putihya dan kemejanya yang dipakai Sakura bersingkap, menampakkan bagian perut Sakura dan leher jenjangnya.

"Aaaah! SASUKEE! LEPAS!"

Detik berikutnya Sasuke sudah mengunci bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya.

"Ha… Hmmmph… Ugh…"

Lama, sampai akhirnya Sakura berhenti memberontak karena kelelahan. Karena mengira pertahanan Sakura sudah roboh, Sasuke semakin ganas melumat bibir Sakura.

"Ugrrh… Sas…" desah Sakura di sela-sela napasnya yang tinggal satu-satu.

Entah menit ke berapa, akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan ciuman panasnya. Sakura memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengumpulkan napas. Wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Ditatapnya Sasuke tajam-tajam. Yang ditatap hanya menatap balik seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, membuat Sakura frustasi.

"Minggir, oke?"

Sasuke menggeleng. Mata hitamnya mengerling nakal. "Belum selesai, sayang. Mau lanjut ronde dua, hn?"

Mata emerald Sakura membulat sempurna. "GYAAAA!" Hanya jeritan horor yang mampu keluar dari mulut Sakura saat Sasuke kembali menyerangnya dengan ciuman panas, kali ini targetnya adalah leher jenjang Sakura.

"TASUKETEEEE! GYAAA!"

-To be continued-

* * *

Bwhahahaha! Akhirnya di-update juga ^_^v Peace! Ternyata lama banget ya baru update *ditampol* Dasar author ga tau diri ==; Maaf deh. Gara-gara embel-embel aksel ituh… Cih, belum-belum udah selusin ulangan ==a Nggeeeh… -Oz : Halah, ngaku aja deh. Males kan? Iya kan? Bener kan? Bener dong… (?)- Udah puas belum? Atau kurang panjang chapsnya? Wkwkwk ntar deh chap depan kuusahain tambah panjang. Amiin ya XD

Hehehe, yap di chap ini udah dimunculkan satu rahasia hidup Sakura. Tapi apa penyebab luka itu? XD Ntah, hanya Tuhan yang tau ya *PLAKK*

Anyway anywhere busway everywhere… Semoga menikmati! Haha… Ada yang berharap lime? Atau lemon? XD Wkwkwk…

Yo, kritik, saran dan komentar always appreciated! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku, SasoIno (_hot *apaan sih*_)

* * *

"Cieeee! Nah lho, jadian juga akhirnya!" Ino yang sedang duduk di samping Sakura segera menghambur memeluk gadis lugu itu begitu Sakura menceritakan kejadian kemarin lusa padanya.

Sore itu, dirinya, Sakura, Hinata dan Tenten tengah berkumpul seperti biasa setiap Sabtu. Kali ini giliran rumah Hinata yang mereka bantai. Hinata dan Tenten yang duduk di depan Ino dan Sakura hanya tersenyum senang mendengar cerita Sakura.

"Nee, Sakura. Sasuke tidak berbuat mesum kan padamu?" tanya Ino sembari menyenggol pinggang Sakura dengan sikunya.

Yang ditanya hanya menundukkan kepala menahan serangan malu di wajahnya. Ingatannya melayang pada senja lusa kemarin saat dirinya resmi menjadi kekasih Sasuke. Sakura harus mengakui kalau Sasuke memang, yah, mesum dan suka sekali menggodanya. Sakura perlu bersyukur karena bisa pulang dengan selamat kemarin lusa. Lagi-lagi wajah Sakura memerah tanpa komando.

Ino yang melihatnya hanya cengar-cengir, gemas melihat Sakura yang begitu polosnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kebengalan Sasuke. Diam-diam Ino sering berpikir. Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke yang beringas seperti itu bisa 'takluk' di hadapan gadis lugu dan polos seperti Sakura. 'Apa mungkin Sasuke jatuh hati karena kepolosan gadis ini?' Ino melirik Sakura, yang masih menunduk malu, dengan tatapan menilai, membandingkan Sakura dengan beberapa gadis yang gencar mendekati Sasuke dulu. Rata-rata semuanya, ehm, berbadan gitar, berbodi seksi, dan yah sayangnya kegatelan.

'Entah aku harus ikut senang atau tidak mendengarnya, Sakura tahu tidak sih 'dalam'nya Sasuke?' Tenten yang sedari tadi diam rupanya tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar kepala bercepolnya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau kenapa, Tenten?"

Tenten terkesiap. Dengan cepat ia mendongak dan mendapati tatapan heran Ino. "Ah tidak. Hehe," jawabnya gugup sambil menggaruk pelipisnya. "Ah, Hinata. Aku haus. Boleh aku minta minum?"

Hinata yang duduk di sampingnya hanya mengangguk. "Tenten bisa ambil sendiri? Atau mau kuambilkan?" tawar Hinata.

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri."

"Eheeeem…" Ino pura-pura berdehem panjang. Matanya mengerling nakal pada Tenten yang menatapnya heran. "Haus ya? Haus apa haus…" goda Ino.

Tenten yang menyadari maksud deheman Ino hanya merucutkan bibir. Tanpa menggubris godaan Ino, Tenten setengah berlari meninggalkan kamar Hinata menuju dapur yang sudah dihapal letaknya.

"Ahaha! Hati-hati Tenten-chaaaaan! Jangan tersesat dan masuk kamar Neji-senpai lagi lhoooh!" Ino berseru nyaring dari kamar Hinata, membuat wajah Tenten bersemu.

'Dasar! Awas si Pirang itu!' batin Tenten kesal sepanjang jalan menuju dapur.

.

.

Empat gadis itu masih larut dalam obrolan mereka, tak menyadari jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. Ino masih semangat bercerita, Tenten setengah malas menanggapi, Sakura yang hanya ikut tertawa, dan Hinata dengan senyum anggunnya diam mendengarkan.

Obrolan mereka terhenti saat tiba-tiba alunan Fur Elise mengalun dari ponsel Sakura. Buru-buru Sakura merogoh tas mungilnya dan mengambil ponselnya yang bernyanyi heboh.

"Moshi-moshi,"

_"Belum mau pulang?"_

"Ah, Sasuke. Hm…" Sakura memutar kepalanya menghadap jam dinding yang terpaku di tembok kamar Hinata. Sudah lewat jam sembilan. "…Iya, aku pulang."

_"Tunggu di rumah Hinata saja. Biar kujemput."_

"Ha'i…" Sakura menutup ponselnya begitu lawan bicara, Sasuke, memutus sambungan telpon.

"Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Ino begitu Sakura memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

Sakura mengangguk, membuat rambut merah jambunya yang dikuncir bergoyang. "Iya."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu," Ino ikut meraih ponselnya dan nampak memencet-mencet keypadnya.

"Mau pulang juga, Ino-chan?" tanya Hinata.

Ino mengangguk. "Un. Maaf ya. Besok aku ada janji sih."

"Dengan…?" Mata Tenten bersinar jahil. "Pacar baru, eh Ino-chan?"

Ino merucutkan bibir. "Rahasia!" tandasnya.

Tak lama terdengar klakson motor memekakkan telinga dari arah luar. Semua yang ada di kamar Hinata terlonjak kaget.

"Ih, itu Sasuke ya? Dasar tidak punya aturan, mengklakson sekencang itu malam-malam begini," Ino menggerutu panjang lebar sambil beranjak bangun dari ranjang Hinata dan diikuti ketiga temannya yang lain.

Mereka berempat segera keluar rumah dan terpaku tepat di depan pintu utama kediaman Hyuuga. Motor merah besar, helm merah, rambut merah, dan jaket kulit merah kecoklatan itu…

"Nii-san?"

"Oh, hai Sakura."

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Memangnya aku minta Nii-san menjemputku ya?" Sakura menggaruk kening lebarnya bingung.

Sasori yang duduk di atas jok motornya menyeringai. "Aku tidak menjemputmu kok."

"Lalu?"

Pertanyaan Sakura terpotong begitu terdengar raungan motor lain mendekat. Tak lama, muncul Sasuke dengan motor hitam kebiruannya berhenti tepat di samping Sasori. Sang pengendara melepas helm hitamnya, menampakkan rambut gelapnya yang senantiasa mencuat ke belakang.

"Sasori?"

Sasori menoleh ke samping menatap Sasuke jengah. "Apa sih? Sudah, sana antar adikku pulang. Dia pasti sudah mengantuk jam segini."

Sasuke menyeringai dan Sakura mendelik ganas pada nii-sannya. "Diam kau, balita!" hardik Sakura jengkel.

"Kau yang balita, Saku. Hahah… Sudah, sana pulang. Besok pagi tou-san dan kaa-san pulang. Tadi mereka menelpon, menanyakan oleh-oleh apa yang kau mau. Kubilang saja 'Sakura sedang tergila-gila pada Teddy Bear Collectionnya yang belum lengkap'. Hahaha…"

"Nii-chaaaaan!"

"Sudah, ayo pulang, Sakura. Bonekanya kubelikan besok saja. Biar kupesankan lengkap."

"ARRGH! AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIILL!"

Kelima temannya hanya terbahak melihat Sakura.

"Iya iya, maaf. Haha. Ayo pulang, sayang…" ajak Sasuke sekali lagi, kali ini sambil menarik lembut tangan Sakura.

Sakura yang tengah cemberut terpaksa naik ke boncengan Sasuke. "Hinata-chan, Tenten, aku pulang dulu. Ah, Tenten menginap?"

Tenten, yang sedari tadi berdiri diam di samping Hinata menggeleng. "Sebentar lagi aku pulang. Rumahku tak terlalu jauh dari sini kok."

"Hei, Tenten jangan pulang kemalaman. Kau ini… Mentang-mentang jago karate," ucap Ino sok menasihati.

"Nah nah, aku penasaran. Apa yang Tuan Sasori Haruno lakukan di sini?" tanya Tenten pada Sasori yang masih duduk manis di jok motornya, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sasori hanya menggedikkan bahu. "Menjemput tuan putri yang tak kalah manjanya ini," jawab Sasori tak acuh sambil menunjuk Ino dengan gerakan kepalanya.

"Hah?"

Hinata, Tenten dan Sakura melongo. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya diam tak berkomentar seperti biasa. Seketika pandangan mereka bertiga beralih pada Ino yang sedang memelototi Sasori.

"A-apa?"

"Inoooo! Kau berhutang satu cerita padaku!"

"Nii-chaaan! Apa-apaan ini?"

"Wah wah, Ino-chan dan Sasori-san ya… Fufufu."

"ARRGH! Tidaaaaak!" Buru-buru Ino naik ke boncengan Sasori dan memerintahkan Sasori untuk segera pergi dari rumah Hinata, layaknya penumpang menyetop ojek.

Sasori tetap stay cool saat menyodorkan helm merahnya pada Ino. Dalam hitungan detik, motor Sasori sudah lenyap dari pandangan.

"Wah, aku ketinggalan satu berita nih," gumam Tenten masih melihat ujung jalan di mana Sasori dan Ino menghilang. "Sebaiknya aku pu-"

"Hinata, kau di luar?" Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dari dalam rumah. Anak laki-laki seumuran Sasuke, atau mungkin lebih tua dengan rambut gondrong kecoklatan, nampak rapi dengan balutan kemeja birunya.

"Nii-sama? Nii-sama akan pergi?" Hinata berbalik saat mendengar panggilan kakaknya, Neji.

Neji mengangguk sekilas tanpa benar-benar memandang adiknya. Tatapannya terfokus pada gadis bercepol dua yang berdiri kikuk di samping adiknya sambil menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam.

"Mau pulang, Tenten?"

"Eh?" Tenten mendongakkan kepalanya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang semburat merah. "I-iya, Neji-senpai."

"Ayo, sekalian aku pergi."

Tenten dan Sakura sukses melongo untuk yang kedua kalinya. Sedangkan Hinata, lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum anggun.

"Apa yang kulewatkan dari mereka semua?" desis Sakura geram begitu menyadari banyak hal yang luput dari perhatiannya.

Sasuke yang duduk di depannya terkekeh pelan. "Mau nonton sampai habis?" tawarnya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku ngantuk, pulang saja."

"Siap, Tuan Putri."

"Hinata, Tenten, Neji-senpai! Aku pulang dulu! Osakini!"

Suara motor Sasuke memecah keheningan malam saat sang pengendara memacu motornya semakin cepat meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sakura! Bangun! Mau sampai kapan kau tidur? Tou-san dan Kaa-san sudah datang!"

Sakura hanya menggeliat di balik selimutnya saat merasakan seseorang mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya.

"Ngg… Sebentar lagi, Nii-chaaaaan," rengek Sakura.

Sasori menghela napas. "Ada Sasuke lhoh!"

Dan seketika itu juga Sakura tersentak bangun. Dengan mata terbelalak kaget dan rambut awut-awutan, Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamarnya. Sasori hanya terbahak melihat kelakuan konyol adiknya.

"Nii-chaaaan!" jerit Sakura dengan suara oktav. Ditenggelamkannya lagi kepala merah jambunya di balik selimut, berniat melanjutkan pelayarannya di alam mimpi.

"Hei hei, ayo bangun anak manja."

Sakura merucutkan bibirnya saat tubuhnya ditarik paksa Sasori keluar dari balik selimut tebal hangatnya.

"Kaa-san membawa strawberry cake kesukaanmu. Ada beberapa kotak strawberry segar juga!"

"Nii-chan bohong!"

Sasori mendengus. "Ya sudah kalau tidak mau."

Mata emerald Sakura membulat. Buru-buru ia bangkit dan berjalan mengekor kakaknya yang hampir mencapai pintu. "Lho? Beneran ya?"

"Akhirnya putri Kaa-san bangun juga. Kaa-san bawakan cake kesukaanmu, Sakura," sapa seorang wanita berambut kecoklatan yang mirip Sasori.

Sakura tersenyum lebar kemudian menyalip kakaknya yang berjalan di depannya. "Kapan Kaa-san pulang?"

Haru, nama kaa-sannya, balas memeluk Sakura yang segera mendekapnya manja begitu melihat dirinya. Dielusnya rambut merah jambu Sakura penuh sayang.

"Sana, cuci muka dulu baru setelah itu kita sarapan bersama."

Sakura mengangguk riang dan dengan langkah setengah berlari, Sakura menuju kamar mandi. Sasori hanya duduk di meja makan dalam diam tak berkomentar. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng jengah melihat sikap adik kesayangannya.

"Kalian berdua baik-baik saja kan di sekolah? Kaa-san khawatir Sakura tidak mendapat teman di sekolah barunya. Dia sedikit susah sosialisasi sih," tanya kaa-sannya dengan nada dipenuhi kecemasan.

Sasori memutar bola mata pucatnya sambil mencibir. "Adik secerewet itu Kaa-san bilang susah bersosialisasi? Haaah…"

"Apa? Siapa yang cerewet, heh?" Tiba-tiba Sakura sudah muncul sambil mengelap asal tangannya pada piamanya.

Sasori melirik Sakura setengah menghina, membuat Sakura mendelik jengkel padanya.

"Sudah sudah, sana panggil Tou-san. Kita sarapan sekarang," lerai Haru buru-buru saat melihat benih-benih pertengkaran di antara dua anaknya itu.

Sasori memang terkesan sangat protektif pada Sakura, overprotektif malah. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya berlaku saat Sakura didekati orang lain, pantas saja Sakura susah bersosialisasi. Sangat berbeda jika melihat cara mereka mengungkapkan 'kasih sayang' mereka dengan berdebat setiap hari.

Keluaga kecil Haruno memulai sarapan pagi mereka dengan keributan kecil Haruno muda. Sang kepala keluarga, Ebizo, duduk di kursi paling ujung dan makan dalam diam. Wajahnya kaku saking kesalnya melihat pemandangan rutin tiap kali ia pulang ke rumahnya.

"Eheeem…"

Sasori dan Sakura menoleh sekilas ke tou-san mereka yang berdehem panjang. Tapi dengan cepat mereka melanjutkan lagi percekcokan kecil mereka. Haru, sang kaa-san, hanya terkekeh geli berusaha menenangkan suaminya yang mulai gondok.

"Sasori, Sakura, selesaikan sarapan kalian dulu."

Sasori dan Sakura kompak membeku. Sasori dengan mulut terbuka hendak membalas kata-kata Sakura, dan Sakura dengan pose mengangkat sumpitnya seolah hendak memukul nii-sannya.

"Ha'i, Tou-san."

Detik-detik berikutnya, sarapan keluarga kecil Haruno berlangsung tenang. Keempat anggota keluarganya makan dengan tenang, dengan tambahan dua di antaranya makan dalam tekanan tou-san mereka.

.

.

"Nii-chaaaaan! Mana buku-bukukuu!"

Haru yang sedang menyiram tanaman di teras rumahnya mengernyitkan kening rapat-rapat mendengar lengkingan Sakura dari kamarnya. Suara 'merdu nan menghanyutkan' Sakura terdengar sampai ke luar rumah.

"Oh! Kupakai ganjal pintu! Hahahah!"

Tak lama terdengar sahutan Sasori yang tak kalah kencangnya. Haru hanya geleng-geleng kepala mengetahui tingkah polah anak-anaknya. Sedangkan sang suami, yang sedang membaca koran pagi di bangku teras, tampak membalik lembaran korannya kencang-kencang tanda kejengkelan.

"Nii-chaaaan! Itu kuekuuuuuu!"

"Hahahah, hanya kucicipi sedikit kok! Tidak lebih banyak dari gigitan tikus!"

"Tikus raksasa sih iyaaaaa! Hueeee!"

"Waaaa!"

.

.

Jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi di hari Minggu yang cerah ceria ini. Sakura berdiri dengan mulut terbuka lebar di depan pintu rumahnya, menatap pengendara motor hitam besar yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

Sang pengendara, Sasuke, melepas helm hitamnya dan menampakkan wajah sehabis mandinya yang, mau tak mau harus diakui Sakura, sangat tampan! Sakura tercengang melihat kedatangan Sasuke, atau melihat ketampanan Sasuke?

"A-apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Sakura gugup terbata.

Kedua alis tebal Sasuke terangkat. "Apa salahnya mengunjungi kekasih sendiri?" Sasuke bertanya balik dengan memberi tekanan lebih pada kata 'kekasih', membuat Sakura bertambah sweatdrop.

"E-eee aaa… Kau mau masuk?"

Sasuke turun dari motornya, dan Sakura berani bersumpah ia melihat bunga-bunga bermekaran di sekeliling mereka dan Sasuke tampak bersinar! Sakura menepuk pipinya menghilangkan halusinasi konyol itu.

"Siapa, Sakura?" Terdengar suara kaa-san Sakura dari dalam rumah.

Sakura kembali sweatdrop. Ia lupa kaa-san dan tou-sannya baru pulang. 'Duh, bagaimana ini? Kalau Tou-san tau… Aduuh..' Sakura meremas-remas ujung dress ungunya resah.

Mereka masuk ke dalam rumah dan langsung disambut tatapan heran Ebizo dan Haru melihat Sakura masuk dengan seseorang yang, yah memang menyilaukan.

"Temanmu, Sakura?" Ebizo angkat suara melihat Sasuke dari atas ke bawah.

Sakura menelan ludah gugup. Dengan wajah pias, Sakura berusaha menjawab. "Etto… Dia…"

"Sasuke, Ji-san."

Ebizo mengangkat tinggi alisnya. "Sasuke, uh? Silakan duduk. Dan Sakura, pergilah ke dapur."

"Demo…"

Sakura terpaksa menghentikan ucapannya saat merasakan tangan Sasuke mendorongnya pelan dari belakang seraya berbisik. "Sana, pergilah."

Sakura melirik Sasuke cemas. Ia benar-benar was-was kalau tou-sannya tidak menyukai Sasuke yang, err, acak-acakan dan berandalan. Ok, mungkin itu memang gaya Sasuke. Datang dengan rambut berdiri, pakaian yang apa adanya dan jauh dari kesan 'kaya' apalagi 'glamour' dari seorang Uchiha. Belum lagi…

'Astaga! Anting-anting sekecil itu saja Tou-san bisa lihat? Tidaaaak!' jerit Sakura dalam hati saat melihat tatapan menusuk tou-sannya pada Sasuke, tepatnya telinga kanan Sasuke.

Sedangkan sang objek yang sedang dicemaskan, hanya duduk santai di hadapan Ebizo. Wajahnya disetel, atau memang sudah tersetel, datar dan tenang.

Ebizo berdehem sejenak sebelum memulai pembicaraan. "Jadi, kau siapanya anakku? Teman sekelas? Satu sekolah? Atau…"

Sasuke menggeleng cepat. "Aku kekasihnya, Ji-san," jawab Sasuke tanda tanpa merasa perlu mengganti cara biacaranya_*_.

Mendengar jawaban tegas tanpa penolakan dari anak bau kencur di hadapannya ini membuat Ebizo mengangkat alis. Terlebih cara bicaranya yang sangat tidak sopan. Diam-diam Sakura yang menguping pembicaraan dari balik pintu dapur merutuki jawaban Sasuke.

"Sasuke baka…" desisnya pelan.

"BAAAA!"

"GYAAAA!"

Dua kepala yang tengah 'bersitegang', Ebizo dan Sasuke, terlonjak kaget dari sofa yang mereka duduki begitu mendengar teriakan oktav yang tak asing.

"Nii-chaaaaaaaan!" Jeritan Sakura melengking, membuat sosok yang mengagetkannya kejang-kejang diteriaki macam itu.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kok diam di sini? Menguping ya!" tuduh sang pelaku pemicu jeritan, Sasori, pada Sakura dan langsung membuat pemilik kepala merah jambu itu sweatdrop.

"Nii-chan!"

"Sakura!" Panggilan tou-sannya dari ruang tamu membuat Sasori dan Sakura membeku lagi.

"Ha'i, Tou-san?" jawab Sakura takut-takut seraya keluar dari balik dapur. Di belakangnya Sasori ikut mengekor.

"Apa Tou-san pernah mengajarkanmu cara menguping?" Tatapan kesal Ebizo nyalang pada Sakura yang menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. "Dan kau, Sasori!" hardik Ebizo. "Bisanya hanya membuat keributan saja!"

Sasori yang beberapa detik lalu masih bisa diam-diam tertawa di balik punggung Sakura, kini ikut diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Ganti Sasuke yang nyaris dibuat tertawa oleh duo Haruno itu.

"Haaah!" Ebizo menghempaskan koran pagi yang digenggamnya gusar.

Tak lama, Haru muncul dengan baki dan beberapa cangkir teh hangat. "Nee? Ada apa ini? Ayo ayo duduk. Kaa-san sudah buatkan teh untuk kalian."

Sasori dan Sakura beranjak menuju sofa ruang tamu untuk ikut duduk dan minum teh. Ebizo beberapa kali berdehem, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang kaku. Sungguh, mendengar Sasori dan Sakura bertengkar memang menjengkelkannya. Tapi melihat Sasori dan Sakura yang hanya diam lebih menjengkelkan lagi.

Sakura, yang memilih duduk di sebelah Sasuke–tentu saja, hanya diam sambil memainkan cangkir tehnya.

"Hei…" Sasuke menyenggol Sakura dengan ujung sikunya. "Ayo pergi jalan-jalan."

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya, setengah mendumel. "Kau ini!"

Sasuke terkekeh, kemudian mengembalikan tatapannya pada Ebizo yang tengah mengaduk tehnya.

"Ji-san, bolehkan aku membawa Sakura pergi pagi ini? Sepertinya Ji-san butuh istirahat dari suara-suara macam Sakura."

Sakura kontan saja menginjak kaki Sasuke kencang-kencang, membuat sang pemilik kaki meringis.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?"

"Yah, bawa saja. Kurasa kau benar. Aku butuh istirahat. Tapi ingat, tidak lebih dari jam sembilan malam!"

Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui. Dengan cepat ditariknya tangan Sakura, setelah sebelumnya berpamitan pada tou-san dan kaa-san Sakura.

"Jadi, Sasori… Kau tidak punya rencana keluar juga?"

Sasori memutar bola matanya kesal. "Bilang saja Tou-san mengusirku!" Sasori bangkit dari sofa dengan malas-malasan, kemudian beranjak menuju pintu setelah mengantongi kunci motor dan mengambil helmnya. "Aku pergi kalau begitu. Jaa!"

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya bagi Sasori ke rumah Ino. Tapi bukan hal sulit mengingat Sasori yang suka sekali main dan berkeliling. Dengan cepat ia menghafal seluk beluk Konoha, minus jalan-jalan tikus yang menyesatkan. Ditatapnya rumah yang tak bisa dibilang sederhana itu. Rumah yang benar-benar khas Jepang dengan halaman luas dipenuhi bunga dan bonsai.

Sasori memarkirkan motor merahnya di depan gerbang kayu besar rumah itu, kemudian turun dan memencet bel rumah. Tak lama, seorang pelayan dengan yukata gading lusuh membuka pintu gerbang.

"Mencari siapa ya?" tanyanya sopan tapi penuh selidik pada Sasori.

"Ino. Aku Sasori."

Pelayan itu mengangguk. "Silakan masuk dan menunggu," Pelayan itu membimbing Sasori masuk ke kediaman Yamanaka dan mempersilahkannya duduk di bangku kayu yang ada di teras rumah.

Pelayan itu masuk ke rumah hendak memanggil Ino. Sasori hanya diam mengamati halaman luas di hadapannya sambil menunggu. Rumah besar yang sederhana. Tidak terlihat mewah, kecuali dari hamparan halaman yang luas dengan berbagai macam bunga dan bonsai mahal.

"Sasori? Kenapa datang jam segini? Katanya nanti sore…"

Sasori mendongak kemudian tersenyum tipis melihat Ino. "Ayo pergi mainnya sekarang."

Ino menaikkan alisnya. "Main apa kencan?" godanya sembari mengulum senyum.

Sasori hanya menyeringai geli. "Terserahlah. Aku sedang diusir dari rumah."

"Eh?"

Sasori tersenyum. "Aku membuat keributan lagi dengan Sakura. Jadi Tou-san menyuruhku pergi. Sakura juga pergi bersama Sasuke. Mau tidak?"

Ino menatap Sasori sebentar, kemudian mengangguk. "Aku ganti baju dulu."

.

.

.

"Nee, Sasuke. Kita mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat favoritku."

Sakura kembali diam di boncengan motor Sasuke. Sudah hampir sejam Sasuke membawa motornya gila-gilaan menjauhi pusat Konoha. Angin bertiup kencang memainkan rambut merah jambunya yang tidak ditutupi helm.

Tak lama, Sasuke membelokkan motornya ke jalan kecil yang sepi. Sakura heran begitu menyadari kemana Sasuke membawanya. Pantai. Dan Sakura bersumpah ia tak pernah tahu ada pantai seperti yang sekarang ada di hadapannya, pantai berpasir hitam.

Sasuke menghentikan motornya tepat tak jauh dari karang cekung yang ada di pinggir pantai. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke turun dan ikut berjalan menuju tepi pantai. Dress ungu yang dipakainya berkibar-kibar tertiup angin pantai. Untung saja Sakura memakai celana pendek dibaliknya, sehingga ia tak perlu sibuk memegangi ujung dressnya.

"Tempat favorit, uh?"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil kemudian mendudukkan diri di hamparan pasir hitam pantai itu. Sakura ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku sering sekali ke sini saat masih kecil."

"Bersama Kaa-san dan Tou-san?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Tidak. Aku tak punya banyak memori saat masih kecil bersama mereka."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap Sakura sejenak, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada ombak-ombak yang saling berkejaran tiada henti. Sekilas Sakura melihat Sasuke tersenyum, setengah mengejek.

"Saat aku membawamu menemui orang tuaku pertama kalinya, itu juga pertemuan petamaku dengan mereka, setelah lewat sepuluh tahun."

Sakura membelalak kaget. "Eh?"

Sasuke mendengus menyeringai. "Yah. Selama ini mereka tinggal Korea bersama dengan Aniki dan Shion untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan di sana. Walau memang Aniki dan Shion lebih sering pulang ke Jepang dan menengokku."

"Ke-napa?" Sakura bisa merasakan suara tercekat di tenggorokannya.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke menggedikkan bahunya sekilas. "Mereka tak diijinkan menemuiku, mungkin itu alasannya."

Sakura hanya mampu diam dan menatap Sasuke. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa dan bagaimana harus merespon.

"Kau mau tahu alasannya?"

Sakura mengangguk samar. "Ya…" jawabnya lirih.

"Ingat pertemuan pertama kita? Saat kau menolongku, Sakura?" Sasuke menghela napas sejenak kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa menunggu jawaban Sakura. "Saat itu… Aku memang benar-benar berniat mati."

"Kau sengaja melukai dirimu?"

Sasuke tersenyum geli, setengah mengejek. "Tentu tidak. Aku terluka saat berkelahi waktu itu. Haha."

Sakura manyun. "Tidak lucu! Cepat lanjutkan ceritamu!"

"Aku punya seorang kakek yang… sangat menginginkanku. Menjadikanku boneka untuk semua ambisi dan tujuannya. Selama sepuluh tahun itulah, aku diasingkan dari orang tuaku sendiri dan aku harus tinggal di tempat yang… bahkan neraka pun lebih baik darinya."

Sakura mengerutkan kening resah mendengarnya.

"…Aku diajari bagaimana jadi manusia boneka yang sempurna. Kakekku mengajariku segala macam hal, ada juga hal-hal yang seharusnya tidak untuk diajarkan anak seusiaku waktu itu."

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sedih. Segera dibenamkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke dan memeluknya erat-erat. Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan balas memeluk Sakura.

"…Aku diajari berbagai macam ilmu bela diri, bahasa-bahasa menggelikan yang aneh didengar, ilmu-ilmu yang diperlukan untuk memimpin perusahaan dan yah masih banyak. Kau tahu, dulu aku bukan anak berekspresi datar seperti ini. Sampai umurku tujuh tahun, hidupku normal-normal saja. Seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Hidup bahagia bersama keluargaku. Yah, sampai kakekku datang dan mengasingkanku dari orang tuaku."

"Kenapa kakek melakukan itu padamu?" tanya Sakura getir.

Sasuke tersenyum pahit. "Dia menginginkanku menjadi penerus perusahaan."

"Kenapa bukan Itachi-nii?"

"Karena Aniki terlalu banyak mewarisi sifat Kaa-san."

Sakura mendongak tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. "Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis kemudian mengelus kepala merah jambu Sakura. "Bagi kakek, menjadi seorang pemimpin itu harus orang yang teguh, keras dan tidak pandang bulu. Sedangkan Aniki, dia sangat lembut pada orang lain dan penuh belas kasih. Karena itu, begitu aku berusia tujuh tahun, kakek mengusir mereka ke Korea dan secara langsung mendidikku."

"Jadi selama ini, kau tinggal bersama kakek?" Sakura kembali menyusupkan kepalanya ke dada Sasuke dan bergelung di sana.

"Ya, kakek terus mengontrolku. Tapi hanya sampai aku berusia tiga belas tahun. Baru setelah itu kakek kembali mengurus perusahaan di kantor pusat."

"Kenapa kakek melepasmu?"

"Karena kakek sudah berhasil mengubahku, Sakura. Menjadi Sasuke Uchiha yang sempurna dan dingin, seperti sekarang ini."

"Tapi aku merasa hangat dalam pelukanmu kok."

"Sou ka?"

Sakura bisa menangkap kegetiran dalam nada suara Sasuke. Dirapatkannya pelukannya hingga tak ada lagi jarak. Terdengar Sasuke menghela napas. Untuk beberapa menit ke depan, mereka hanya diam, saling membagi rasa diiringi alunan berirama ombak.

"Terima kasih," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

"Untuk?"

"Kehadiranmu yang baru sebentar ini mampu menggantikan sepuluh tahun hidup menyedihkanku."

Sakura tersenyum lembut dalam dekapan erat Sasuke. "Senang mendengarnya."

-to be continued-

* * *

_A/N : Sasuke bicara dengan menggunakan 'ore', kata tunjuk 'aku' paling kasar._

Yo, minna! Miss me? *amit-amit* XD Lama banget nih baru update *dibakar hidup-hidup* Maaf deh maaf, lagi sibuk sekolah sih (dosa besar), dan minggu kemarin pas banget sama hari raya. Jadi ya seneng-seneng dulu deh. Kwkwkwk XD

Chapter tujuh update lagi, semoga cukup panjang dan melegakan XD Hehe maaf kalau agak aneh dan kurang memuaskan. Hadiah buat mah Sebastian yang bentar lagi ultah :3 Dan hei, sekalian ngerapel buat hadiah ultahku *PLAK* Ciel Phantomhive maksudnya XP

Semoga menikmati!

Kritik, saran dan komentar always appreciated! XD


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

* * *

"Nee, Sasuke. Siapa Suigetsu dan Juugo?"

Sasuke hanya menoleh sekilas pada Sakura yang berjalan di sampingnya sepanjang koridor sekolah yang sepi. Mereka terus berjalan melewati kelas-kelas yang sebagian sudah terkunci.

"Sudah pernah bertemu mereka?"

Sakura mengangguk bersemangat. "Ya. Juugo-san yang menggendongku pulang waktu itu."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke berhenti. Sakura yang menyadari Sasuke tak mengikutinya, ikut berhenti dan berbalik. Ditatapnya Sasuke dengan pandangan heran.

"Ke-"

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. "Apa maksudmu?" desisnya sembari berjalan mendekati Sakura perlahan.

Sakura terkesiap dan menelan ludah kemudian memilih menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam. "Hanya mengantarku pulang kok."

Sasuke diam dan merapatkan diri pada Sakura hingga Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan napas hangat Sasuke di pipinya. 'Oh tidak! Jangan bilang aku sudah salah bicara!' Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Jangan buat aku kesal lain kali," Sebuah kecupan singkat di pipi Sakura mengakhiri kekhawatirannya. "Ayo."

Sakura mengulum senyum lega dan menyambut tangan Sasuke yang sudah terulur terlebih dahulu. Kemudian kembali berjalan menuju pintu keluar koridor sekolah menuju parkiran di mana Sasuke memarkirkan motornya.

.

.

.

"Are? Juugo-san?" Mata Sakura melebar saat melihat sosok yang tadi ditanyakannya tengah berdiri dengan gunting besar di tangan. Sakura melihat ke sekeliling. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Juugo tersenyum singkat. "Aku tinggal di sini, Nona."

Sakura merapatkan keningnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menggunting tanaman."

"Kau pakai apa gunting itu?"

Sakura dan Juugo kompak menoleh ke samping dan melihat Sasuke dengan tangan dimasukkan ke kedua saku samping celananya. Sasuke terlihat menaikkan alis dengan pandangan heran dan risih.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali…"

"Kau tidak cerita Juugo-san tinggal di sini juga, Sasuke."

"Ah, aku hanya pela-"

"Kau tidak tanya kan? Sudah, ayo masuk. Kau juga, Juugo! Aku tak mau lihat kau memegang gunting lagi. Tugasmu hanya bersamaku!" potong Sasuke cepat.

"Ya, Tuan Muda."

"Hentikan panggilan menggelikan itu!"

"Etto, chotto!"

Sasuke dan Sakura menghilang di balik pintu dapur yang menghubungkan rumah mewah Uchiha dengan halaman belakangnya. Juugo tersenyum tipis kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Sudah tanggung nih."

.

.

"Nani?"

"Uh?"

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Apanya?"

Sakura menatap sosok yang sedang terhenyak menatapnya dengan setangkup roti di mulutnya yang penuh.

"Eh?"

Sakura merucutkan bibirnya. "Dia juga tinggal di sini, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangguk malas. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Dari mana kau, Suigetsu?"

"Baru pulang menemani Ayame belanja."

Sakura mendengus. "Aku tahu kalian berdua, tapi aku tidak kenal kalian."

Suigetsu, yang kembali melanjutkan makannya, mengangkat alis. "Apa bedanya?"

"Jelas beda!"

Sasuke menghela napas. "Sudah, lanjutkan saja obrolan kalian."

Sakura dan Suigetsu hanya diam memandang Sasuke yang menghilang di balik sekat pembatas dapur dan ruang makan.

"Jadi… Sebaiknya kau susul Sasuke."

"Aku belum kenalan denganmu tuh."

Suigetsu memutar bola matanya. "Yah, aku Suigetsu."

"Aku Juugo, Nona." Tiba-tiba Juugo sudah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur dengan gunting besar yang penuh lumpur di tangannya. "Senang bertemu Anda."

"Sakura. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian juga." Sakura tersenyum manis. "Lalu sejak kapan kalian tinggal di sini?"

Suigetsu dan Juugo saling pandang. Dengan cepat, Juugo berlalu dari dapur dan masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di dekat ruang makan hendak membersihkan diri.

"Hei hei! Jangan lari seenaknya!"

"Ah sudah sudah. Jadi, sejak kapan kalian tinggal di sini?"

Suigetsu tersenyum masam, tiba-tiba keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. "Itu… Cerita lama."

.

.

"Ekh! Jadi kalian berdua sudah tinggal di sini sejak kecil?" Sakura terbelalak menatap dua sosok yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. "Sasuke tak pernah cerita."

"Untuk apa dia cerita? Tak banyak yang tahu. Kebanyakan dari orang-orang hanya tahu kami ini anak yang suka main dan berandalan. Heh!"

"Kenyataannya tidak seperti itu kan?"

"Kalau masalah berandalan, memang iya bagi Suigetsu," Juugo yang hanya berdiri bersandar pada tembok angkat bicara. "Suigetsu memang ditugaskan untuk menjaga, tepatnya mengawal, Sasuke."

"Hah?"

"Tutup mulutmu, Juugo! Kau sendiri, sejak bertemu Sakura, sudah jadi pengasuhnya kan?"

"Hei! Apa maksud kalian?"

"Hm, biar kuceritakan semuanya dari awal, Nona."

"Oke."

"Jadi… kami pertama kali bertemu dengan Sasuke saat aku berusia sepuluh tahun dan Suigetsu delapan tahun. Saat itu Sasuke masih tujuh tahun. Sebelumnya, kami tinggal di sebuah panti asuhan. Hingga saat panti asuhan kami terbakar dan kami menjadi anak gelandangan. Anda kenal kakek Sasuke, Nona?"

"Hm, ya, kurasa. Aku tak pernah bertemu atau melihat wajahnya."

"Sou ka… Jadi kakek Sasuke menemukan kami dan membawa kami ke rumah ini. Rumah yang sangat megah, tapi hanya ditinggali dua orang. Beliau dan Sasuke."

"Jadi, saat itu orang tua Sasuke sudah di Korea?"

"Anda tahu tentang itu?" Sakura mengangguk. "Nah, semuanya lebih mudah kalau begitu. Kami tinggal di rumah ini dan diperintahkan untuk menjaga Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya, Suigetsu punya ketertarikan khusus pada Sasuke," Juugo tertawa mendengus sedangkan Suigetsu melotot padanya. "Entah kenapa Suigetsu sangat senang saat diperintahkan untuk menjaganya. Walaupun saat itu aku tidak protes, tapi ada sedikit banyak perasaan ingin menolak. Kami sama-sama anak kecil, tapi kenapa kami harus menjaganya? Begitu kira-kira pikiranku saat itu. Dan kami hidup sepuluh tahun bersama Sasuke dan melihat ia berubah sedrastis itu dalam kurun waktu lima tahun."

"Sedrastis itu?"

"Ya, dulu saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya, ia seorang anak yang penyendiri. Depresi tepatnya. Mungkin karena ditinggal pergi oleh orang tuanya. Hidupnya sehari-hari hanya berkutat pada belajar, belajar dan belajar. Waktu mainnya hanya dua jam sehari dan itu pun dia tidak diijinkan keluar rumah. Dia tumbuh jadi anak yang keras, dingin dan tak berperasaan. Tapi di sisi lain, dia berjiwa pemberontak dan sedikit berandalan," ganti Suigetsu yang angkat bicara.

"Ah iya, kalau marah dia selalu menjadikan Suigetsu sansaknya. Hahaha…"

"Eh? Maksudnya?"

"Daripada Sasuke menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan menghajar tembok, lebih baik menghajar sesuatu yang tidak membuatnya kesakitan. Jadi, kalau dia marah-marah dan memukul tembok, aku balas memukulnya. Lalu kemarahannya akan berbalik padaku dan menghajarku sampai lelah."

Sakura hanya diam dan menatap Suigetsu. Heran, bingung, kagum dan ngeri.

"Ah, aku harus mengganti bunga. Aku permisi dulu. Sampai jumpa, Nona."

Sakura mengangguk. "Sama-sama. Terima kasih, Juugo-san."

Mereka yang tersisa, Sakura dan Suigetsu, hanya diam untuk beberapa menit selanjutnya. Hingga Sakura kembali memecah keheningan.

"Ceritamu sudah selesai?"

Suigetsu mengangkat bahu. "Kalau kau tidak punya pertanyaan, ceritaku selesai."

"Aa… Kenapa kau senang saat diperintahkan untuk menjaga Sasuke?"

Suigetsu tersenyum tipis sebelum menjawab. "Entahlah, perasaan konyol begitu aku melihat sosoknya untuk pertama kali."

"Perasaan konyol?"

Suigetsu menatap langit-langit dapur kemudian menghela napas. "Aku merasa sangat mengenalnya, padahal kami baru bertemu saat itu. Dan entah kenapa saat itu juga aku bisa bersumpah bahwa aku… tak akan mengkhianatinya, lagi…"

"Lagi?"

Tiba-tiba Suigetsu tersentak dan berdiri dengan wajah tegang. Kakinya melangkah cepat keluar dari dapur menuju ruang tamu. Sakura mengikutinya dengan langkah terburu.

"Chotto, ada apa?"

Suigetsu berhenti mendadak, membuat Sakura yang tidak memperhatikan jalan depannya menabrak punggung Suigetsu.

"Itai… Ada apa sih?" tanya Sakura sambil menggosok hidungnya yang memerah.

Suigetsu berdiri mematung melihat sosok-sosok di hadapannya. Kakek tua yang masih terlihat gagah dengan jas hitam dan koper kecil di tangan kanan, serta Sasuke yang berdiri memunggungi mereka.

"Oh, lama tak jumpa, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu menunduk dalam-dalam, membuat wajahnya tertutup rambut peraknya yang memanjang di bagian depan.

"Wajah yang tak asing. Kau tumbuh jadi gadis yang cantik, Nona."

Sakura mendongak dan menatap pria itu heran. Begitu juga dengan Suigetsu yang tadinya menunduk dan Sasuke yang berwajah dingin.

"Apa maksud…"

Suigetsu menarik Sakura tiba-tiba dan membawanya ke Sasuke yang ternyata sudah mengulurkan tangan ke belakang. Sakura berlindung di balik punggung lebar Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di sana. Sedangkan Suigetsu berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Wah wah, ada apa ini? Aku tidak menyuruhmu berdiri di situ, Suigetsu."

Suigetsu mendengus dan tersenyum menghina. "Sayangnya, seingatku dulu aku tumbuh menjadi tameng baginya. Dan tidak lagi menerima perintahmu, Tuan Madara Uchiha."

Pria tua berambut panjang itu tersenyum datar. "Sambutan yang hangat sekali. Ah, kalau tidak salah, namamu Sakura kan? Kau ingat aku, anak manis?"

Sakura yang berdiri di balik punggung Sasuke mencengkram erat kemeja yang dipakai Sasuke. "Tidak sama sekali."

"Sou ka… Lalu, kenapa rumah ini sepi sekali? Mana Fugaku dan Mikoto?"

"Mereka sudah berangkat ke Korea tadi pagi."

"Sou ka? Padahal aku rindu sekali pada mereka. Baiklah, aku akan mengunjungi kalian lagi besok. Sampai jumpa."

Suigetsu dan Sasuke menghela napas lega melihat sosok Madara menghilang keluar.

"Mau apa lagi tua bangka itu?"

Suigetsu hanya diam tak menanggapi kemudian pergi memastikan kalau Madara benar-benar sudah pergi. Sakura masih berdiri tegang di balik punggung Sasuke.

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?" bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura. "Kau kenal dia?"

Sakura menggeleng. Matanya menatap mata gelap Sasuke dalam-dalam. "Aaaa…" Tanpa disadarinya, air mata Sakura tiba-tiba menetes jatuh.

"Sakura… Kau kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng. Ia tak tahu, sungguh tak tahu. Perasaan aneh yang campur aduk dalam benaknya saat melihat sosok asing baginya itu, Madara Uchiha. Ia merasa tak pernah mengenal pria itu. Tapi ia mengenal ketakutan yang melanda dirinya saat harus menatap mata onyx milik Madara. Ketakutan yang menguasai dirinya saat itu…

"Sakura…" Sasuke menunduk dan mengecup sudut mata Sakura yang basah, mengecap rasa asin dari air mata Sakura. "Sudah…"

Sakura memejamkan matanya dan berusaha menenangkan diri. Disembunyikannya wajahnya di leher Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke terus menenangkannya dengan mengelus punggungnya.

'Kenapa tua bangka itu kenal dengan Sakura? Apa hubungan Sakura dengan dia?' Tanpa sadar, Sasuke menggenggam jari-jarinya kuat-kuat, membuat buku-bukunya memutih dan akhirnya melukai telapak tangannya sendiri. Sungguh, ia tak akan biarkan kakek tua itu mendekati Sakura. Tak akan!

.

.

Sakura yang sedang berbaring di ranjang pinknya dengan buku tebal di tangan mengernyit saat merasakan getaran heboh di bawahnya. Buru-buru ia bangkit dan merogoh ponselnya yang ternyata sedang bergetar menandakan adanya telpon masuk.

"Moshi-moshi?" ucapnya begitu mengangkat telpon.

"Konbanwa…"

Suara ini…

"Ka-kakek?"

"Apa kabar, Sakura?"

Sakura menelan ludah pahit. "A-apa… Bagaimana Kakek tahu nomor ponselku?"

Dari seberang sana, lawan bicara Sakura terdengar mendengus meremehkan. "Jangan ajukan pertanyaan bodoh seperti itu Sakura. Aku tahu sejauh mana otak jeniusmu mampu menganalisa."

'Ya, mudah saja bagi orang seperti Madara Uchiha mendapatkan segala macam informasi', pikir Sakura sarkatik.

"Jadi, apa mau Kakek?"

"Wah, galak sekali…"

Jujur, Sakura ingin cepat-cepat memutus komunikasi. Ia takut, sungguh. Perasaan takut yang mengacaukan pikirannya tiap kali mengingat pekatnya mata Madara. Ia benci harus mengakuinya.

"Aku hanya ingin menyapa calon cucu menantuku, bukan begitu Sakura?"

"Hah?"

"Ahahaha… Kau terdengar konyol sekali, gadis manis. Kau tahu? Aku senang sekali saat tahu kau dan Sasuke dekat."

Entah kenapa Sakura merasa sangat sangat lega mendengarnya. Orang seperti Madara, sepertinya pria itu merestui hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Padahal, sejak mendengar cerita Sasuke tentang betapa kejamnya Madara, Sakura sedikit banyak khawatir apakah Madara akan menyetujui hubungan mereka. Tapi syu-

"… Kau pasti akan banyak berguna bagi cucuku!"

Bagaikan dicambuk, Sakura mencelos mendengarnya. Ia kira…

"Perhitungan sekali ya, Kek…" ucap Sakura sarkatik.

Beginilah Sakura. Ia berubah menjadi sosok yang sinis dan berkata-kata tajam saat ia dikuasai emosi. Benar-benar jauh dari image Sakura selama ini yang polos, manis dan sekaligus naif.

"Hahaha… Kau pasti berpikiran buruk tentangku."

"Mendengar cara bicara Kakek saja, sudah membuat lawan bicara Kakek berpikiran negatif kok."

"Wah wah… Aku kebagian peran penjahat sepertinya."

"Sepertinya sih begitu."

"Kau juga pasti sudah tahu tentang masa lalu Sasuke kan?"

"Kira-kira begitu."

"Apa pendapatmu?"

"Kakek adalah sosok kakek yang sangat menyebalkan."

"Hanya itu?"

"Terlalu banyak sampai aku bingung harus mengucapkan yang mana dulu."

"Mau dengar alasanku?"

"Sepertinya tak akan mengubah banyak."

"Sou ka… Kurasa memang jatahku hanya peran antagonis ya. seperti apapun aku berusaha menjelaskan, tak akan ada yang percaya dengan perkataan penjahat sepertiku," Tiba-tiba nada suara Madara yang tadinya cuek dan ceria berubah sendu.

Sakura mengernyitkan kening. "Kakek bisa menebak apa yang ada dalam pikiranku?"

"Aku ini aktor hebat?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Usaha yang patut diapresiasi. Hmm…"

"Menyenangkan sekali bicara denganmu, Sakura. Minus nada bicaramu yang sinis itu."

"Kakek mau ngobrol dengan Sakura yang bicara terbata karena takut pada Kakek?"

"Ah tidak tidak. Begini lebih baik. Kurasa aku jadi penasaran, seperti apa ekspresimu saat bicara denganku."

Sakura mengerutkan kening dan menoleh ke samping, di mana cermin besarnya tergantung. Dari pantulannya, Sakura bisa melihat sosok berambut merah jambu acak-acakan dengan ekspresi wajah yang… sangat jarang dilihatnya. Hei, dia marah? Keningnya berkerut rapat dengan mata memicing aneh, membuat wajah kekanakannya berubah lebih tua.

"Lucu sekali melihat pantulan diriku sendiri di cermin, Kek. Kurasa Kakek akan tertawa."

"Benarkah? Hm, kutunggu, Sakura."

"Ya…"

"Kalau begitu selamat malam."

"Ya, sama-sama."

KLIK. Sambungan dua arah itu terputus. Sakura menghempaskan diri ke ranjangnya kemudian menghela napas.

"Aku… takut padanya? Jangan bercanda, Sakura."

.

.

"Kenapa belakangan ini Sasuke tidak pernah masuk sekolah?"

Seperti pada jam-jam istirahat biasanya, Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino, Sasori, Naruto dan Shikamaru, minus Sasuke berkumpul di meja yang ada di pojok kantin.

"Entahlah, kalau tidak salah Sasuke bilang akan ada banyak pekerjaan," jawab Naruto cuek sambil terus menyedot jusnya.

"Pekerjaan?" Sakura menggigit-gigit ujung sedotan plastiknya sambil berpikir, mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu di rumah Sasuke, dan malam saat ia berbincang dengan kakek Sasuke.

"Ah, itu Suigetsu. Tanya saja dia. Oi! Suigetsu!" seru Naruto saat melihat sosok berambut perak dengan jas merah acak-acakan memasuki kantin yang lumayan lenggang itu.

Sang pemilik nama menoleh ke arah pemanggilnya. Langkahnya perlahan berbelok ke meja Naruto dan kawan-kawan saat Naruto melambai dan mengajaknya bergabung.

"Aku tidak memberi tahu informasi penting di sini," tandas Suigetsu bahkan sebelum Naruto membuka mulutnya yang penuh. Dihempaskannya pantatnya di kursi kosong, di mana Sasuke biasa duduk.

"Astaga, aku hanya ingin menanyakan tentang Sasuke. Kemana dia?"

Suigetsu menaikkan alis. "Ada banyak pekerjaan di perusahaan."

"Tidak biasanya dia yang menangani. Mana wakil kakeknya memang?" Ganti Shikamaru angkat bicara, masih dengan gaya khasnya, malas-malasan.

Suigetsu mendengus sebelum menjawab. "Jangan tanya aku dong! Tanyakan saja kakek bangka itu!"

"Nani? Kakeknya pulang?" Naruto menggebrak meja kantin dengan tiba-tiba. "Kapan?"

Suigetsu memandang langit-langit tinggi kantin sekolah. "Sepuluh hari yang lalu."

Naruto kembali terduduk di kursinya lemas dengan mata membelalak dan mulut terbuka lebar.

"Temui saja. Sasuke sedang berlagak bos sekarang."

Naruto tiba-tiba menyeringai lebar. "Kita lihat saja sejauh mana dia berkembang menjadi bos."

PLAAK

"Itai…!"

Tenten yang duduk di samping Naruto menggeram jengkel dengan tangan mengepal. Wajahnya tercetak menyeramkan.

"Harusnya Sasuke yang bilang begitu padamu, BAKAA!"

Mereka larut dalam pertengkaran Tenten dan Naruto, tanpa menyadari Sakura dan Suigetsu sudah menghilang dari perkumpulan kecil mereka siang itu.

.

.

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Pulang sekolah, bawa aku ke tempat Sasuke."

"Itu permintaan atau perintah?"

"Pe-"

"Kalau itu perintah, aku tak akan melaksanakannya. Minta saja pada Juugo."

Sakura mendengus kesal. "Kalau itu permintaan?"

"Aku menolak. Sasuke memerintahkanku untuk tidak membawamu padanya untuk beberapa hari ke depan," jawab Suigetsu cuek sambil berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura.

"Aku minta Juugo-san saja kalau begitu!"

Suigetsu berhenti sejenak kemudian berbalik. Keningnya mengerut. "Ide bagus. Kurasa Juugo akan lebih memilih mengabulkan permintaanmu daripada menuruti Sasuke."

Kemudian Suigetsu melanjutkan kembali jalannya dan meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang mematung sendiri.

"Tapi… bagaimana dia bisa menemui Juugo?" gumam Suigetsu lirih.

.

.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya rapat-rapat dari balik meja kerjanya yang dipenuhi tumpukan berkas-berkas dan file dalam folder beraneka warna. Tuxedo hitamnya tersampir di bahu kursi kerjanya, menyisakan kemeja putih bergaris hitam yang sudah kusut dengan dasi hitam yang sudah ditarik longgar.

"Jadi… Bagaimana kau bisa ke sini, tepatnya bagaimana bisa tahu tempat ini?" Sasuke memijit keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa pening pelan-pelan.

"Hmm… Kau ingat kan aku kenal dengan Juugo-san? Hehehe…" Sosok merah jambu di depannya kini malah terkekeh geli, membuat rambut panjangnya yang digerai bergerak mengikuti gerakan kepalanya.

"Juugo…?"

"Ya?"

"Aku menyuruhmu membawa Sakura kemari?"

Juugo yang berdiri di belakang Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Anda tidak melarangku membawa Sakura kemari, Tuan Muda."

Sasuke semakin kencang memijit keningnya. "Oh, aku lupa mengatakannya," ucapnya kesal.

Suigetsu yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa kantor Sasuke, masih dengan seragam sekolahnya yang awut-awutan sambil membaca-baca majalah, kini menoleh menatap Sasuke yang terlihat berantakan.

"Kalian berdua boleh pulang," perintah Sasuke pada Suigetsu dan Juugo.

"Aku di sini saja."

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

"Dan berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Menggelikan!"

Juugo segera berlalu keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke dan Suigetsu melanjutkan kegiatan membacanya yang tertunda. Sedangkan sang tokoh utama dengan seenaknya mempersilahkan diri sendiri duduk di sofa yang juga ditempati Suigetsu.

Sasuke memijit keningnya sambil mendesah. "Bisa kau pulang?"

"Itu perintah atau permintaan?" tanya Sakura balik, tak begitu memperhatikan karena sudah asyik mengobrak-abrik tumpukan majalah yang ada di lemari kaca.

"Mana saja yang bisa membuatmu pergi."

"Tidak dua-duanya."

Sasuke membantingkan diri ke sandaran kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Ditutupkannya lembaran berkas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke wajahnya. Terdengar helaan napas berat Sasuke. Sakura yang sejak tadi tidak peduli, akhirnya menatap sosok Sasuke. Pandangannya berubah sedih dan merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, aku akan pergi kalau begitu," ucap Sakura lirih.

Tak ada respon. Sasuke belum beranjak dari posisinya tadi. Helaan napasnya berubah teratur, tidak lagi berat.

"Suigetsu, antarkan aku keluar," bisiknya lirih pada Suigetsu.

Saat Suigetsu dan Sakura sudah hendak mencapai pintu, Sasuke mendongak tiba-tiba.

"Tidak, bukan begitu maksudku."

Sakura berbalik dan menatap Sasuke yang tengah menatapnya ganjil, sedih. "Aku menganggumu kan? Maaf, aku pergi saja. Sampai jumpa."

Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Suigetsu, kau keluar."

"Ya ya…"

Suigetsu keluar dan menutup pintu, menimbulkan bunyi bedebam pelan. Tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke di ruang kerja kantor pusat cabang Jepang perusahan Uchiha Corp itu. Sasuke kemudian beranjak bangkit dan berjalan mendekati Sakura yang masih terdiam.

"Maaf, bukan begitu maksudku," Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura kemudian menariknya lembut ke sofa.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf. Aku pasti sudah menganggu pekerjaanmu. Padahal Suigetsu sudah bilang kau sibuk. Tapi-" Suara Sakura terdengar serak. Matanya sudah tergenang cairan bening.

"Kau cengeng sekali sih…" ucap Sasuke geli sambil mengusap titik air mata di sudut mata Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan mungil Sakura. Perlahan, tangan kiri Sasuke bergerak menarik tangan Sakura sehingga melingkari lehernya.

"Biar saja… Uuuh…" Sasuke terkekeh geli mendengar rengekan Sakura. "Kau tahu, aku rindu sekali padamu. Makanya aku memaksa Juugo untuk mengantarku ke sini. Hiks…" Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Sakura mengelap air matanya asal.

Sasuke terhenyak sejenak, kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Kau tahu satu hal? Aku pernah harus bekerja tiga hari tiga malam tanpa tidur dan makan, tapi aku tak pernah merasa sefrustasi seperti sekarang. Kau tahu kenapa, hn?" Sasuke menundukkan kepala menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura yang sudah bersemu merah. "Kurasa itu karena kau."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya. Kurasa begitu."

"Kalau begitu, kau beruntung sekali."

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Karena aku juga merasakannya."

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Jangan meragukanku."

"Tidak, aku hanya mengujimu."

"Hm…"

Dan mereka pun larut dalam kehangatan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Rasa manis yang dirasakan oleh keduanya saat bibir mereka bertemu dan saling mengecup, saling mengobati kerinduan mereka.

-to be continued-

* * *

Yosh, update juga kan akhirnya XD Siapa yang nungguin? *tendanged* Hadiah buat para readers yang udah terima raport semester. Gimana? Bagus-bagus nggak? Jangan kayak aku nih 8D Apaan kok dapat jelek malah bangga

Chapter ini… Lumayan pendek yah *slapped* Cuma habis 20 halaman o_ob Semoga hadiahnya berkenan ya… Oh iya, salam hangat untuk yang merayakan Natal. Karena aku nggak ikut ngerayakan, gimana kalau kalian yang merayakan ikut bagi-bagi hadiah? :3 Ogah amat, hahah…

Seperti biasa dong yah, kritik, saran dan komentar always appreciated! XD


	9. Chapter 9

_Note : Mohon maaf sebelumnya. Untuk _inner words_ ditulis dalam cetak miring. Sedangkan untuk percakapan telpon akan ikut dicetak miring juga seperti biasa. Bagi yang baca lewat _mobile-phone_, kemungkinan _italic words_-nya nggak keluar dan nggak jadi _visible-to-all_ lagi deh. Mohon maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya *bows*._

**Disclaimer : All the characters belong to the respect owner** ©** Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

Gadis berambut merah jambu sepunggung itu berdiri takjub di depan sebuah kantor perusahaan besar yang bergerak di bidang _real estate_. Mata emeraldnya yang bening terbelalak tak percaya menatap tulisan gemerlap yang dipasang di atas pintu masuk kantor itu.

**Uchiha Corporation USA Branch**

Begitu kira-kira bacaannya. Jemari ramping gadis itu–Sakura–yang menggenggam secarik kertas lusuh kecil tampak bergetar. Alisnya saling bertaut serta kening yang mengerut rapat menunjukkan ekspresi kaget dan ketidakpercayaannya.

"Nani? Nani?"

.

.

"Ahahaha… Kau benar-benar datang, Sakura-chan."

Pria berambut gondrong yang tadinya sedang serius memeriksa sebuah dokumen tebal kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Sakura dengan wajah sumringah dan senyuman lebar. Lengan kokohnya yang dibalut tuxedo _high-class_ terbentang hendak memeluk sosok gadis di hadapannya itu.

"Chottooo! Kenapa Kakek membawaku kemari?"

Tangan kekar pria itu terpaksa turun begitu tidak mendapat sambutan baik. Alis tebal pria itu naik tinggi-tinggi, namun masih dengan senyuman lebar yang membosankan.

"Kau yang bersedia kemari kan? Nee, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura hanya bisa melongo jengkel mendengarnya. Ingatannya berputar ke beberapa jam sebelum dirinya berdiri di tempat itu sekarang.

.

"Sakura-chan… Kau tampak membantu Sasuke, ya?"

Sakura yang tengah duduk di pinggir balkon terkejut-nyaris terjengkang jatuh saat tiba-tiba Madara muncul di belakangnya.

"Na…"

"Sakura-chan… Aku selalu bingung bagaimana mengatasi Sasuke yang sedang frustasi seperti sekarang ini. Sejak kecil ia sering stress. Hm, kau tahu kenapa kira-kira? Dokter bilang dia baik-baik saja."

Jika saja sekarang dalam manga-mode-on, pastilah sudah muncul satu perempatan besar di atas alis kiri Sakura yang tengah terangkat tinggi.

"Pergi saja jauh-jauh, Kakek! Dia pasti tak akan stress!"

"Khukhukhukhu…"

Sakura mendengus jengkel, "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa terjebak di sini bersama makhluk ini? Tidaaaak," gumam Sakura pelan.

"Fufufufu… Besok Sasuke akan pulang bersamaku ke Amerika."

Secara otomatis Sakura terbelalak, "Nani?"

"Ahahahaha… Tenang, hanya sementara. Selama aku membereskan masalah di cabang Eropa."

"Syukurlah…" Sakura menghela napas lega, "Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan stress dan aku?"

"Anak pintar! Tak salah aku membicarakannya denganmu!" Madara menjentikkan jari girang, "Kau lihat sendirikan? Belum dua minggu Sasuke bekerja, dia sudah stress begitu. Aku takut, kalau nanti dia harus bekerja lama dan jauh dari kehidupannya sekarang, dia tambah stress. Atau mungkin malah mencoba kabur dan bunuh diri!" Sungguh hebat sang kepala keluarga Uchiha ini, memasang tampang mengenaskan saat mengucapkannya.

Sakura hanya berdecak kesal, "Salahkan saja kehadiran Kakek di sini!"

"Ayolah, Sakura-chan! Bantu aku!"

"Etto…" Sakura menelan ludahnya, "Aku mencium rencana busuk di sini."

"Wah wah, penciumanmu tajam juga. Tapi ini kan demi Sasukemu, Sakura-chan!"

.

Dan di sinilah Sakura berdiri sekarang. Di depan seorang Madara Uchiha, lagi. Tepatnya di kantor cabang–pusat Uchiha Corporation di Dallas, di Negara bagian Texas, USA. Bagaimana bisa Sakura yang sedang menikmati masa SMAnya di Konoha, Jepang, bisa tiba di USA? Berikut…

.

"Moshi-moshi?" ucap Sakura malas begitu mengangkat ponselnya yang berdering, tepat tiga hari setelah kepergian Sasuke ke Amerika.

"Moshi-moshi, Sakura-chan! Ini Kakek!"

"Jeez…" _Tak perlu diberitahu juga aku sudah sangat hapal nada suara ini!,_ dengus Sakura dalam hati, "Ada apa, Kek?"

"Ingat janji kita?"

"Hah?"

"Kuanggap itu 'Ya'. Lima menit lagi mobil jemputan akan tiba di rumahmu. Tak perlu siapkan baju, uang, paspor, atau tetek bengek seperti itu. Hanya siapkan saja badanmu dan bersiap untuk terbang langsung ke Amerika!"

"Haaaah?"

"Kuanggap itu 'Ya'. Okay, kita bertemu lagi besok. Terima kasih, Sakura-chan! Konbanwa, titip salam ke orang tuamu."

Sakura hanya terpaku menatap layar ponsel yang sedang digenggamnya. Sasori yang kebetulan sedang lewat di depan kamar Sakura menatap adiknya heran. Begitu juga dengan orang tua mereka yang dikagetkan dengan kedatangan bodyguard-tepatnya pasukan Madara yang berjas hitam dan membawa Sakura sedikit paksa ke mobil.

Saat itu juga Sakura ditendang ke Amerika, meninggalkan sekolah dan ujian trigonometrinya esok hari.

.

"Jadi, kenapa Kakek masih ada di sini?" tanya Sakura setengah mengusir sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya ke lantai.

"Wah, kuhargai sekali semangatmu, Sakura-chan! Kau akan diantar sekretarisnya. Aku harus berangkat sekarang. Jaa! Hati-hati, Sakura-chan! Aku tidak berani jamin Sasuke masih waras saat melihatmu!"

"Hah?" Sakura hanya bisa diam keheranan menatap Madara yang menghilang dengan cepat keluar menuju balkon.

_Huh, tenggelam saja sana pesawatnya di samudra!_

.

.

Sakura mengintip dari balik jendela kaca hitam yang tidak tertutup tirai. Dilihatnya ruangan besar dengan meja dan kursi yang ditata membentuk persegi panjang, kurang lebih terdapat tiga puluh meja dan kursi yang nampak sangat berkelas. Di ruangan itu hanya terisi tujuh kepala yang duduk di kursi paling ujung dan tampak membicarakan sesuatu. Beberapa orang terlihat membolak-balik lembaran dokumen, beberapa tengah berdikusi sambil menyeduh kopi yang masih mengepul asap.

Salah satu dari tujuh kepala itu, terlihat rambut emo Sasuke–yang tengah membaca dengan seksama berkas yang ada di hadapannya. Sesekali kepalanya mengangguk-angguk dengan ekspresi bosan yang terekspos jelas. Walaupun samar, Sakura bisa melihat lingkaran hitam tipis di bagian bawah mata Sasuke. Dalam empat hari saja Sasuke sudah terlihat kacau. Apalagi kalau harus menangani perusahaan ini berbulan-bulan.

Sakura sedikit terlonjak saat merasakan tepukan seseorang di bahunya.

"Masuk saja, Nona Haruno," sapa seorang wanita berusia dua puluh tahunan yang merupakan sekretaris sang Direktur yang sekarang sedang dijabat oleh Sasuke. Wanita muda yang sangat cantik dan elegan dengan rambut hitam legam dan mata beriris warna darah. Bibirnya yang penuh membentuk senyum ramah, "…atau Anda bisa nikmati makan siang di kantin," lanjutnya menyarankan.

Sakura melirik jam tangan putih yang melingkari lengan kirinya. Pukul 14.15 waktu Dallas. Sakura tampak berpikir, "Di mana letak kantinnya, err…"

"Kurenai Yuuhi, Nona Haruno," jawab sekretaris muda itu penuh kesopanan.

"Oh ya, Kurenai-san. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda."

Kurenai tersenyum tipis, "Mari saya antar."

Sakura mengangguk kecil dan segera mengikuti Kurenai yang sudah berjalan membimbingnya menuju lift yang terletak di pojok lantai sepuluh itu.

"Kantin ada di lantai dua. Anda bisa menikmati makanan khas Jepang kalau lidah Anda tidak terbiasa dengan masakan barat."

Sakura mengangguk-angguk, "Ano… Kurenai-san mengenalku?"

Terdengar Kurenai terkikik pelan, "Semua orang di sini mengenal Anda, Nona Haruno."

"Sakura saja," koreksi Sakura menyela Kurenai yang kemudian diikuti dengan anggukan kecil Kurenai. "Apa maksudnya?" lanjut Sakura penuh tanya.

Tampak Kurenai tersenyum geli. Dirogohnya saku rok hitam yang membalut kaki jenjangnya sempurna. Tampak tangannya menggenggam selembar kertas yang terlihat lusuh.

"Tuan Madara memberikan kertas ini pada semua pegawai pagi ini. Bagaimana mungkin kami tidak mengenal Anda," jawab Kurenai sambil mengangsurkan lipatan kertas itu dan langsung diambil oleh Sakura.

Buru-buru Sakura membukanya. Seketika itu juga Sakura terbelelak, "Ba-bagaimana… mungkin…?" Sakura terbelalak membaca kata demi kata yang dicetak pada kertas itu, "Tua… bangka itu…" Kini ia tahu mengapa, baik Sasuke maupun Suigetsu suka menyebut Madara dengan 'Tua Bangka' atau 'Kakek Tua'. _Kakek tua itu benar-benar… menyebalkan!_

Kurenai terkikik lebih keras, "Tuan Madara benar-benar pria tua yang enerjik. Sebaiknya jangan baca semua kata-kata yang ada di situ. Bisa-bisa Anda tidak selera makan."

Sakura masih terbelalak tak percaya. Pantas saja sedari tadi para pegawai yang mereka lewati mengamati dirinya dengan pandangan yang… sulit dijelaskan. Penasaran, lucu, hormat, menertawakan? Sakura mengacak rambutnya yang dihiasi jepitan kupu-kupu frustasi.

"Tidaaaaak!" Sakura membuang kertas yang dipegangnya dengan kesal. Terlihat beberapa patah kata yang tercetal tebal. **Menantuku, Sakura Haruno**, lengkap dengan foto Sakura yang sedang mengenakan seragam olah raga sekolahnya.

Kurenai hanya berusaha menahan tawa yang sepertinya hendak meledak.

"Menatu apanya! Merusak _image_ orang saja! Tidaaaak!" jerit Sakura frustasi, membuat beberapa pegawai yang tengah berbincang di kantin menoleh padanya.

.

.

Sisa siang ini dihabiskan Sakura di ruang kerja Sasuke-atau tepatnya ruang kerja direktur. Sakura terduduk bosan di kursi kerja Sasuke. Diketuk-ketukkannya jemari lentiknya ke meja kerja yang penuh itu. Sesekali ia mendesah bosan dan meletakkan kepalanya di meja dengan berbantal tumpukan laporan.

Sakura menggumam tak jelas untuk mengusir kebosanannya. Kadang ia bersenandung kecil menyanyikan lagu antah-berantah.

"Itu laporan yang susah payah diketik Kurenai kenapa malah dipakai bantal tidur, hn?"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya kaget. Dilihatnya Sasuke tengah duduk di pinggiran meja, tepat di sampingnya.

"Ka-kapan kau masuk?"

"Sejak kau menggumam cerewet itu," jawab Sasuke cuek sambil melepas dasi dan beberapa kancing kemeja teratasnya.

Sakura duduk menopang dagu sambil mencibir, "Mengagetkan saja."

"Kau yang mengagetkanku."

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke, "Oh ya?" Perlahan Sakura bangkit dan berdiri merapat Sasuke. Bahu kirinya menempel di dada kanan Sasuke yang terbuka. Disandarkannya kepalanya di bahu kanan Sasuke, mencari posisi nyaman, "Okaerinasai," gumamnya.

"Hn."

Sakura mendongakkan kepala, menatap Sasuke yang tampak lelah dengan senyum manis, "Mana 'tadaima'mu?"

"Hn. Tadaima," ucap Sasuke lamat-lamat sambil menundukkan kepala semakin dalam, "Merindukanku?"

"Memangnya kau tidak?" goda Sakura. Kakinya berjinjit untuk mencapai Sasuke lebih dekat.

"Bagaimana kelihatannya, hn?"

"Kau tampak merindukanku lebih banyak dari yang kukira," bisiknya saat wajah mereka menempel satu sama lain.

"Begitukah? Kau sendiri tampak lebih buruk dariku."

"Enak saja."

"Bibirmu masih manis seperti waktu itu."

"Diam saja, Baka!"

Sasuke menyeringai tipis sebelum memperdalam ciumannya, "Kalau tiap empat hari sekali aku dapat ciuman, lebih baik aku stress setiap hari."

Sakura memukul pelan dada Sasuke, kemudian berjinjit lebih tinggi, "Hm…"

.

.

.

Tiga hari berturut-turut dihabiskan Sakura dengan bolak-balik dari hotel tempatnya menginap dan kantor Sasuke. Kerjaannya tentu saja hanya merusuh, makan cake sepuasnya di kantin kantor dan mengacak-acak ruangan Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri tidak begitu mempermasalahkan kekacauan ruangannya. Toh, jadwalnya terlalu padat untuk rapat dan dan proyek sana-sini.

Sakura yang sekarang tengah duduk bertopang dagu di meja kerja Sasuke tersentak kaget saat mendengar deringan telpon di sampingnya.

"Huh, mengagetkan saja…" omel Sakura seraya meraih gagang telpon dan menjawabnya asal, "Ya, dengan Nona Uchiha di sini."

Terdengar sang penelpon terkekeh geli dari seberang, "_Dan di sini ada Tuan Uchiha, Nona. Bisa bawakan map hijau yang berlabel "Pembangunan Panti Asuhan" di meja kerjaku?"_

"Waaaa Sasuke!" Tiba-tiba wajah Sakura bersemu merah, "Map hijau ya? Oke, kau di mana?" tanya Sakura gugup.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, _"Antarkan ke ruang rapat di lantai sepuluh. Kutunggu."_

KLIK

Sambungan telpon terputus, menyisakan Sakura yang hanya mampu diam memandang gagang telpon perak itu jengkel sekaligus malu.

"Haduh…"

Buru-buru Sakura mengobrak-abrik meja kerja Sasuke yang memang sudah berantakan. Banyak sekali map berwarna hijau dan berarti Sakura harus meneliti labelnya satu per satu. Sakura berdecak pelan seraya mulai mengacak tumpukan map itu asal-asalan.

Butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk mendapatkan map yang dicari. Tanpa sengaja pandangan Sakura tertumbuk pada kotak hitam yang ditaruh di bawah meja, tepat saat Sakura hendak bangkit berdiri dan tak sengaja menendangnya.

"Apa ini?" gumam Sakura sambil menggeser kotak itu keluar dari bawah meja, "Ugh berat."

Saat Sakura hendak menyentuh gembok emas yang mengunci kotak itu, tiba-tiba telpon yang terpajang manis di meja Sasuke berdering lagi.

"Ya?"

_"Jadi, kemana Nona Uchihaku ini?"_

Sakura berdecak sebal sambil terus menatap kotak hitam di bawahnya, "Iya iya…"

_"Kau memperhatikanku?"_

"Hah?"

_"Kau terdengar tak fokus."_

Sakura meringis, "Kata siapa…" _Duh, ada-ada saja instingnya_.

_"Ya sudah, cepat kemari. Kami menunggu tahu,"_ tandas Sasuke dengan memberi tekanan pada kata 'kami'. Dan langsung sambungan telpon ditutup dari seberang, membuat Sakura mencibir kesal.

Dengan menahan rasa penasaran yang membuncah, Sakura melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kantor Sasuke dan menuju lift yang ada di pojok lantai tiga belas itu. Sembari menunggu pintu lift terbuka, Sakura menyibukkan diri dengan berbagai akal untuk membuka gembok itu tanpa kunci.

"Lantai berapa, Nona?"

Sakura tersentak kaget tiba-tiba mendengar seseorang bicara di belakangnya. Rupanya Sakura terlalu asyik dengan pikiran-penuh-trik-dan-muslihat-nya sehingga tak menyadari kehadiran orang lain dalam lift itu.

"Err, sepuluh!"

Pria berambut hitam rapi itu mengangguk dan dengan cepat menekan tombol bertuliskan angka sepuluh di panel yang ada di depannya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai lantai sepuluh. Begitu lift terbuka, Sakura segera ngacir mencari ruang rapat yang dimaksud Sasuke. Sakura tak perlu bersusah payah mencarinya, bahkan sebelum Sakura kebingungan, Kurenai datang dan membimbingnya ke ruangan di mana Sasuke tengah rapat serius dengan kliennya.

"Aku… tidak masalah nih masuk?" tanya Sakura ragu begitu merasakan atmosfer serius di ruangan itu.

Kurenai mengangguk, "Tuan Sasuke sudah berpesan pada saya untuk mempersilahkan Nona masuk. Silakan," Kurenai membuka pintu ruangan rapat sepelan mungkin dan membuat celah untuk Sakura supaya bisa masuk.

Dan di sinilah Sakura sekarang. Berdiri gugup di pintu masuk dengan tangan menggenggam erat map hijau yang ditunggu-tunggu. Percakapan Sasuke dengan kliennya terhenti sejenak saat Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap Sakura.

"Kemarilah."

Lamat-lamat Sakura berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang duduk di kursi paling ujung dengan seorang klien yang duduk di kursi sebelah kanannya.

"Ini…" Sakura mengangsurkan map hijau yang dipegangnya pada Sasuke gugup.

"Duduklah," Sasuke menepuk-nepuk kursi empuk di samping kirinya yang kosong, "Ayo."

Sakura menurut dan duduk di samping Sasuke. Dengan kaki jenjangnya, Sasuke menarik kursi beroda yang diduduki Sakura hingga mendekat padanya.

"Ah, inikah Nona Sakura yang selalu dibicarakan Tuan Madara?" Pria paruh baya yang duduk di samping Sasuke buka mulut, "Benar-benar gadis yang cantik," pujinya dalam bahasa Perancis.

"Hah? Cantik? Siapa? Kau, Sasuke?" Sakura yang hanya bisa sepatah dua patah kata dalam bahasa Perancis bertanya bingung, membuat Sasuke dan sang klien yang lumayan mengerti bahasa Jepan tersenyum.

"Dia bilang kau cantik sekali," bisik Sasuke mesra di telinga Sakura. Sontak Sakura memukul bahu Sasuke, "Aku tidak bohong. Tuan Pierre benar-benar mengatakannya."

Sakura hanya bisa menunduk dengan wajah semburat merah, "Urusai!"

Sasuke dan sang klien yang bernama Pierre kembali melanjutkan obrolan mereka, tentu saja dalam bahasa Perancis yang menyakitkan telinga.

_Kurasa aku perlu belajar bahasa asing. Membosankan sekali!_,rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

.

.

"Mau makan siang apa?"

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil pura-pura berpikir, "Jujur saja. Aku menghabiskan hampir setengah stok cake di kantin kantormu sepanjang pagi ini."

Sasuke menghela napas maklum mendengarnya, "Ya sudah, aku pergi makan siang dulu. Mungkin langsung rapat dengan klienku."

Sakura membulatkan matanya dan memasang wajah kagetnya yang buruk, "Lagi?"

Sasuke menjentikkan jarinya ke jidat Sakura, "Aktingmu buruk, Nona."

Sakura terkekeh sebagai jawaban.

"Apa yang membuatmu melewatkan makan siang?"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Siapa bilang aku akan melewatkan makan siang? Aku kan hanya bilang aku menghabiskan banyak kue sepanjang pagi. Dan sekarang sudah siang sekali lho, Tuan Muda Sasuke," Sakura mengerling nakal, sukses membuat Sasuke gemas ingin menjitaknya, "Ada sesuatu yang harus kulihat. Dah, Sasuke!"

"Hati-hati!"

"Ya!" Sakura berlari-lari kecil menuju lift yang ada di pojok lantai sepuluh untuk naik ke lantai tiga belas. Ia sudah tak sabar ingin tahu apa isi kotak hitam itu. Tanpa dikomando, jantungnya bekerja lebih cepat dari semestinya.

_ Kenapa aku jadi berdebar begini?_

.

.

Sakura meraba-raba poni rambutnya yang dijepit dengan jepitan tipis hitam. Dengan satu tarikan, Sakura berhasil melepas satu jepitan dan segera ekspresi sok serius terbentuk di wajah bulatnya.

"Hm, kita coba. Apa keahlianku masih bagus atau tidak," ucap Sakura pada dirinya sendiri sambil bersenandung kecil.

Sakura memasukkan ujung jepitannya ke lubang gembok emas. Bibirnya komat-kamit sedangkan tangannya bergerak memutar-mutar jepitan yang dipegangnya. Dan KLIK. Gembok itu terbuka dengan sukses. Sakura tersenyum girang dan hampir melompat kalau saja ia tidak ingat ia sedang meringkuk di bawah meja. Bisa-bisa kepalanya mencium dengan mesra meja itu. _Lebih enak mencium Sasuke daripada meja. Huh._

Dengan tak sabar Sakura membuka tutup kotak itu. Berat. Dan satu-satunya hal yang dilihatnya adalah tumpukan kertas dan map lusuh dan tampak sudah usang. Dan satu-satunya hal yang menarik perhatian Sakura adalah judul dari map hitam teratas di tumpukan itu. Satu namanya yang mampu membuat napasnya tercekat. Kinoichi.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Sakura meraih map itu dan membukanya. Dengan sangat perlahan. Sakura mencoba menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menenangkan dirinya. Nihil. Jantungnya malah memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya lebih cepat.

Halaman-halaman pertama dokumen usang itu berlalu begitu saja. _Sejarah klan, eh?_, batin Sakura. Tangannya berhenti membalik lembaran itu, tepat di halaman tengah. Di mana ia disuguhkan hal paling mengerikan dalam hidupnya. Foto buram itu…

Dirinya saat berusia tujuh tahun. Dirinya yang pucat bagai boneka dengan bercak-bercak merah dan darah di sekitarnya. Dirinya yang membeku menatap dua sosok yang terbujur mendingin dengan tangan saling bertautan. Dirinya yang…

Tak terasa air mata Sakura menggenang. Tak kuasa ditahannya gejolak dalam darahnya. Marah, benci, sedih, kalut, bingung bercampur menjadi satu. _Kenapa? Kenapa ada foto peristiwa ini?_

Sakura memberanikan diri membuka halaman selanjutnya. Ia punya firasat bahwa ia akan melihat sesuatu yang lebih buruk dari itu. Kenyataan yang selama ini berusaha untuk tidak dicarinya. Dirinya yang berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mencari tahu siapa dalang pembunuh orang tuanya dan berusaha tidak membenci sang pembunuh, siapa pun itu. Dan sekarang, apa yang sedang dilihat dengan mata kepalanya…

Data-data yang mengiris hatinya. Beberapa nama yang asing dan hanya satu nama yang dikenalnya. Madara Uchiha, agen 1. _Agen? Apa-apaan ini?_ Sakura mengamati lembar itu lebih teliti sambil terus berusaha mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak membanting apapun di sekitarnya. Di sudut kanan atas halaman itu terdapat stempel negara. Ya, negara. Negaranya. Lengkap dengan stempel kerajaan. _Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Mission completed? Hah! Memangnya ini film _action_!_ Pikiran-pikiran negatif berkecamuk dalam benak Sakura.

_Tidak mungkin kan kalau… kalau…_ _Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Kakek tidak mungkin membunuh orang tuaku! Tidak!_ Tanpa Sakura sadari, kakinya sudah membimbing tubuhnya keluar dari ruang kerja Sasuke, menuju lift dan turun ke lantai 1. Tidak ada air mata. Ia terlalu sedihkan? Apakah mengingat kejadian delapan tahun lalu itu sudah cukup membuatnya tak mampu lagi menangis? Kenapa? Otaknya menyimpulkan berbagai macam kemungkinan. Madara Uchiha yang jelas-jelas membunuh orang tuanya dan klan-klan lain, serta keterlibatan keluarga kerajaan dan negara. Tapi kenapa hatinya menolak mempercayainya? Apakah pria tua itu sudah meracuni hatinya supaya selalu percaya padanya?

_Apa benar? Kakek… pernah bertemu denganku. Apa mungkin itu malam itu?_ Sakura terlalu kalut hingga tak menyadari ke mana kakinya melangkah dan membimbingnya. Inderanya seolah lumpuh. Otaknya beku. Tak mampu berpikir hanya untuk sekedar menghentikan langkah kakinya saat didengarnya klakson memekakkan telinga dari berbagai arah.

Ckiiiittt

BRUAGG

_Sakit… Oh, apa aku menangis? Hangat. Ada yang mengalir di pipiku. Anyir. Bau ini… Aku benci sekali dengan darah. Singkirkan darah itu!_

Sakura, gadis merah jambu itu tergeletak tanpa daya dengan darah di sekujur tubuh setelah terpental lima meter dari mobil yang menabraknya. Darah segar mengalir dari pelipis dan kepala bagian belakangnya. Beberapa anggota tubuh lainnya lecet dan mulai mengeluarkan darah. Gadis _pink_ itu ternoda untuk yang kedua kalinya.

_Panas. Nyeri. Oh, rasanya menghilang. Syukurlah. Gelap, uh?_

.

.

Ruangan gelap itu hening, hanya terdengar suara dari sosok yang berdiri di depan dengan _slide-slide_ _PowerPoint_ yang muncul silih berganti. Suara berat dan dingin khas seorang Uchiha. Sasuke, tengah berdiri di depan para klien untuk mempresentasikan proposal perusahaannya mengenai proyek pembangunan panti asuhan di Chicago. Dan tiba-tiba perasaan aneh meliputinya. Buru-buru diringkas presentasinya sesingkat mungkin.

"Cukup sekian dari saya. Untuk selanjutnya, pertanyaan bisa diajukan pada wakil saya. Kabuto," ucap Sasuke mengakhiri presentasinya, tentu dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih.

Dengan langkah tergesa Sasuke berjalan meninggalkan ruangan rapat yang dengan segera berubah terang. Langkah jenjangnya dengan pasti menuju lift. Sepanjang jalan menuju ruangannya, tak henti-hentinya Sasuke memikirkan Sakura. _Apa yang terjadi dengannya?_

Sasuke tiba di ruangannya dan tak mendapati apa yang dicarinya. Tatapannya tertumbuk pada kotak hitam yang masih berserakan di bawah meja kerjanya. Diamatinya tumpukan dokumen lama itu dan pandangan matanya tertuju pada lembar dokumen yang terbuka. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Terlebih saat tangannya bergerak membalik halaman itu ke belakang dan menemukan foto Sakura yang… diam dalam hidup-mati.

"Sakura…"

Dengan keyakinan entah darimana, Sasuke berlari keluar kantornya menuju lantai dasar. Perasaan kalut yang menyelimutinya. Tidak! Sasuke berusaha menghentikan pikiran buruknya. _Sakura! Sakura, Sakura!_

.

.

_"Jangan main-main dengan ucapanmu Uchiha! Mana adikku!"_

Sasuke mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat, "Aku tidak bercanda, Haruno! Kukirimkan pesawat segera. Kami membutuhkan kalian. Demi Sakura!"

Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telpon. Dengan geram dibantingnya ponsel merk terkenal itu ke sudut lorong putih yang tampak senyap, menimbulkan suara berderak mengenaskan. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang duduk di kursi dengan wajah kusut, sama seperti dirinya.

"Bagaimana? Bisa menghubungi orang tua gadis itu?" Seorang dokter wanita muda tampak keluar dari ruangan UGD di mana Sakura tengah dirawat.

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, "Akan butuh waktu beberapa jam untuk mereka sampai di sini."

"I see…" Dokter mengangguk paham, "Coba kau temani dia. Dia tampak… membutuhkan kehadiran seseorang."

"Bagaimana keadaan tepatnya?"

Dokter itu tampak menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot, "Tidak buruk. Sampai…"

"Sampai?"

"Dalam dua puluh empat jam kemudian. Aku tidak berani jamin keadaannya sampai dia sadar. Dalam dua puluh empat jam ke depan, kalau dia tidak sadar akan sangat berbahaya baginya."

"Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Sang Uchiha itu tak bisa menyembunyikan kecemasan akut dalam suaranya.

Dokter muda itu tampak menghela napas, "Benturan yang cukup keras di kepalanya. Walaupun dia mengalami pendarahan luar, aku tak bisa jamin otaknya baik-baik saja. Yang kukhawatirkan adalah goncangan hebat pada kepalanya dan beberapa sumbatan di otak. Kau tahu kan akibat terfatalnya."

Sasuke melorot tanpa daya di kursi, "Apa tidak ada cara memastikannya sekarang?"

Dokter itu menggeleng, "Minimal aku harus dapatkan lima untuk tingkat kesadarannya. Sekarang ini dia masih tiga persen. Terlalu riskan membawanya dan memeriksanya sekarang," Tampak dokter itu mengerutkan kening, "Dia masih menggumamkan sesuatu. Terdengar seperti keluarga. Coba tengoklah. Siapa tahu tingkat kesadarannya naik."

Dengan langkah gamang Sasuke memasuki ruang UGD di mana Sakura dirawat sementara. Ditatapnya nanar wajah pucat kekasihnya yang tengah dibaringkan di kasur hijau tipis..

"Sakura… Bangunlah. Ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Sakura…" Sasuke menggenggam erat jemari pucat Sakura dan mencium telapak tangannya.

Dan inilah sosok paling rapuh seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Rasa bersalah karena tak mampu menjaga Sakura, kemarahan pada kakeknya dan ketakutan atas kehilangan Sakura memperparah keadaan.

"…tou-san…" gumam Sakura dari bibir keringnya.

"Sakura, Sakura!"

Seorang suster yang berjaga di samping Sakura segera mengecek monitor yang mengontrol pacu jantung dan aktivitas otak Sakura.

"Barusan empat persen. Tapi sekarang turun menjadi dua. Kami tak bisa lakukan apapun kalau dia mencapai nol."

Sasuke menatap nanar Sakura. Tanpa terasa, setitik air mata meleleh di pipinya. Hal janggal yang tak pernah terjadi sekalipun. Sosok karang es Sasuke Uchiha yang runtuh begitu saja terkena badai Sakura Haruno. Mata kelam Sasuke menjelajahi tiap inchi pahatan wajah Sakura yang bahkan sekarang lebih pucat dari wajahnya.

Tangan pucat kurusnya yang bergetar perlahan terulur menyentuh wajah beku Sakura. Dielusnya pipi ranum Sakura yang biasanya selalu bersemu _pink_. Satu hal kecil yang diharapkan Sasuke. Paling tidak, ia ingin melihat semburat tipis di wajah Sakura, seperti saat biasanya ia menyentuh pipi Sakura.

Nihil. Wajah itu tetap beku dan tak memberikan respon. Begitu juga monitot delapan inchi yang menampilkan aktivitas detak jantung dan kerja otaknya. Bergerak pasif, tanpa perubahan. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Setitik cairan bening menetes di tangan Sakura yang tidak terbalut perban.

"Sakura… Bangunlah. Kumohon… Apapun untukmu. Asal kau mau membuka matamu… Sakura…" pintanya dengan suara teredam yang sarat dengan kesedihan.

Sepanjang hari dihabiskan sang Uchiha dengan diam menggenggam tangan Sakura. Tak bergerak, tak merespon. Sekretarisnya yang ikut menemani Sasuke hanya mampu menatap atasannya sedih sembari menggantikan Sasuke mengurusi segala keperluan Sakura dan keluarganya yang sebentar lagi datang.

"Tuan Sasuke…" desah sang sekretaris sedih seraya beranjak meninggalkan kamar di mana Sakura dirawat sementara menuju ruang dokter, "Semoga semuanya baik-baik saja."

**A/N : Berhubung baru kali ini saya kebagian jatah **_**full-writing**_**, jadi jangan salahkan saya kalau ceritanya **_**agak**_** ancur *ditampar*. Kritik, saran dan komentar always appreciated! XD **_**Psst, untuk pertanyaan tak terjawab, silakan kirim ke PM (;**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Note : Mungkin sedikit membingungkan karena beberapa adegan yang terjadi bersamaan dipotong-potong. Saling mendesak. __Satu titik di jarak antar paragraf__ menunjukkan __kejadian yang berlangsung bersamaan._

**Disclaimer : All the characters are belong to the respect owner **** Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

* * *

**

Sosok berkemeja lusuh itu jatuh terjerembab, menimbulkan bunyi bedebam saat punggungnya menabrak dinding dengan keras. Satu sosok lain berdiri di depannya dengan tangan terkepal, mencetak jelas otot-ototnya yang menegang.

"Sudah siap mati, Uchiha?" Suaranya yang berat mendesis tajam.

Sasuke Uchiha–sosok yang jatuh terjerembab tadi–diam sambil tertatih-tatih bangkit. Sudut bibir tipisnya mengeluarkan cairan anyir kental. Dengan nafas tersenggal, Sasuke akhirnya mampu bangkit dan berdiri bersandar pada dinding. Begitu ia berdiri tegak, terlihat jelas lingkaran hitam di bawah kedua matanya yang kelam.

Untuk sesaat, tak ada seorang pun yang angkat bicara. Hanya terdengar isakan Haru Haruno–ibu Sakura–sesekali. Sedangkan sang suami, Ebizo Haruno, hanya mampu mendekap erat istrinya sambil mencoba menenangkannya. Sang kakak , Sasori–sosok yang berdiri di hadapan Sasuke dengan tangan terkepal rapat–melayangkan pandangan membunuh pada Sasuke yang hanya diam.

Sedetik kemudian keheningan pun terpecah saat sekali lagi Sasori menerjang dan siap menghantam Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya. Sedangkan Sasuke tak nampak berusaha menghindar. Dipejamkannya mata onyx itu saat didengarnya desing angin di sampingnya. Kepalan tangan Sasori hanya meleset beberapa mili dari pelipis kiri Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?" Terdengar nafas Sasori tersenggal di sela-sela kalimatnya. Mata emerald pucatnya tertumbuk pada mata Sasuke. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam mata onyx yang pekat itu, mencoba menyelami rasa bersalah yang terumbar jelas dari mata itu. "Apa yang terjadi?" bisiknya lelah.

Sasuke diam tak menjawab. Bibir pucatnya kelu terpatri. Tak sedikit pun bibir itu bergerak untuk menjawab Sasori. Hanya terdengar helaan nafas berat darinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Dengan sekali sentak, Sasori merenggut kerah kemeja Sasuke dan mendorong tubuh kuyu Sasuke merapat ke dinding dengan kasar.

Sasuke tetap diam. Kepalanya yang lunglai bergerak-gerak ke samping tanpa daya. Mata onyxnya setengah terpejam dengan bibir yang bergetar. Tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding yang dingin. Kesunyian kembali tercipta.

"Maaf…"

Sasuke menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, membuat rambut depannya jatuh menutupi matanya. Sasori menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Mulutnya yang terbuka bergetar pilu. Perlahan dikendurkannya cekalan tangannya pada kerah kemeja Sasuke dengan tangan gemetar, membuat Sasuke melorot tanpa daya.

"Maaf…"

Mata Sasori terbelalak lebar. Wajahnya memucat dengan bibir yang bergetar. Ia menggeleng tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku…"

Tak mampu lagi Sasori menuntut jawaban pada Sasuke–yang sekarang tengah duduk berjongkok pasrah. Satu hal yang diyakini Sasori bahwa matanya tidak sedang membohongi dirinya saat sekilas terlihat setitik kristal bening menetes dari sudut mata Sasuke.

.

.

Lima menuju dua puluh empat jam yang mencekam. Dokter Reg–dokter yang bertanggungjawab atas Sakura–tampak bolak-balik berseliweran dari kamar rawat Sakura ke kantornya, atau sekedar menuju ruang istirahat para suster.

Kacamata minusnya melorot hingga ujung hidung lancipnya. Kerutan di dahinya tak juga pudar. Lima jam berlalu dengan sangat lambat. Tiap-tiap kepala yang duduk berjajar di bangku tunggu koridor rumah sakit itu hanya mampu harap-harap cemas. Dua puluh empat jam _critical point_ Sakura. Jika Sakura tak mampu melewatinya, dokter tak bisa menjamin kesadarannya.

Satu kepala yang tampak termangu di sudut koridor. Rambut gelapnya jatuh ke depan menyembunyikan sorot mata hampanya. Hanya terdengar helaan nafas berat dan pendek dari sosok itu.

Seorang wanita muda dengan rambut hitam lebat berjalan anggun mendekati sosok itu. Ditepuknya pelan lengan kuyu yang menggantung tanpa daya itu.

"Tuan Sasuke, istirahatlah sejenak. Walau hanya sekedar duduk."

Wanita penuh keanggunan itu–Kurenai–menatap atasannya resah. Sudah tiga jam Sasuke berdiri di pojokan tanpa membuat gerakan-gerakan berarti. Ditambah lagi dengan lebam-lebam di wajahnya.

Perlahan sang pemilik kepala biru itu mendongak–bukan untuk menatap Kurenai. Pandangannya tertuju pada sosok yang sangat dikenalnya. Pihak yang harus bertanggungjawab atas apa yang terjadi sekarang. Mata onyxnya yang sedari tadi hampa, kini berkilat tajam. Kurenai yang berdiri di sampingnya tersentak saat melihat perubahan Sasuke.

Digerakkannya kepalanya ke arah pandangan Sasuke. Dan lagi-lagi, penyandang lulusan terbaik Oxford itu tersentak.

"Tuan Madara…" desisnya tanpa sadar saat melihat sosok gagah berbalut tuxedo hitam yang tengah berjalan ke arahnya–ke arah Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke–yang sedetik lalu masih terdiam–berlari menerjang kakeknya dengan tangan terkepal. Tak ayal, untuk sesaat terdengar keributan lagi di koridor itu. Untungnya tempat di mana Sakura dirawat adalah ruangan khusus, sehingga keributan seperti itu tak menimbulkan teriakan protes orang lain.

"Akh!" jerit Kurenai spontan sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya saat dilihatnya sosok Madara Uchiha terhempas dan dengan sukses menabrak dinding. Kabuto–yang sedari tadi hanya diam di belakang Madara–terlonjak kaget dan dengan segera menghampiri atasannya.

"Tuan Madara!"

Madara–yang tengah berusaha bangkit setelah dihajar Sasuke tepat di perutnya–mengangkat tangannya untuk menghentikan Kabuto.

"Biar aku sendiri," tandasnya.

Kabuto mengangguk dengan langkah tertahan. Tiga anggota keluarga Haruno yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat adu pukul itu menyaksikan kejadian singkat barusan dengan tanda tanya besar. Sasori kemudian bangkit berdiri dari duduknya dan perlahan melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan sudah membuka kotak itu ya..?"

Hanya satu kalimat yang mampu membuat darah dingin Sasuke mendidih. Wajahnya yang pucat lusuh kini semburat merah menahan amarah dengan tangan terkepal. Saat lagi-lagi Sasuke menerjang kakeknya yang sudah berdiri sempurna, Sasori dengan sigap menahan bahu Sasuke.

"Hentikan, bodoh!" hardik Sasori sambil berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tubuh Sasuke yang memberontak.

Madara terdiam menatap Sasuke yang mengumbar kemarahannya. "Aku minta maaf atas Sakura-chan. Ini memang salahku."

Sasori menatap Madara kebingungan. "Apa maksud Anda?"

Madara menghela nafas berat. "Ini memang salahku," ulangnya sekali lagi seraya membalikkan badan dan melangkah untuk mendekat ke pintu ruang rawat Sakura. Lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas begitu melihat sosok Sakura–yang terbujur tanpa gerakan di atas ranjang hijau dengan perban di mana-mana–lewat kaca pintu. "Tidak ada yang diijinkan masuk?" tanyanya dengan suara rendah.

Sasori menggeleng. "Dokter melarang kami masuk setelah Sakura dipindahkan kamar tadi."

"Sou ka…" Mata onyx Madara bersinar redup saat sekali lagi memandang Sakura dari balik kaca bening itu.

Di belakang Sasori, terdengar geraman Sasuke dengan mata nyalang menatap Madara. Sasori hanya mengerutkan kening heran melihat sikap Sasuke pada Madara.

"Ano… Fugaku-sama dan Mikoto-sama sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumah sakit. Itachi-sama dan Konan-sama segera menyusul," ucap Kurenai yang sedari tadi terdiam memecah keheningan.

Madara menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Kurenai dan mengangguk. "Sou ka… Sudah kau beri tahu letak kamar Sakura?"

Kurenai mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ha'i."

Menit demi menit ditelan keheningan. Tak ada yang berniat angkat suara. Sasuke dan Sasori duduk di pojok koridor, saling terdiam. Ebizo duduk di samping Madara sambil mengusap-usap punggung Haru yang tengah terlelap karena terlalu lelah menangis. Sedangkan Kabuto dan Kurenai undur diri karena harus meng_handle_ perusahaan.

Seorang suster tiba-tiba berlari tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari ruang rawat Sakura. "_Doc! Doc! Doctor! Something is happening! Come! Doctor Reg!_" teriak suster itu sembari berusaha menambah kecepatan larinya.

Sasuke dan Sasori yang duduk paling dekat dengan pintu ruang rawat Sakura terlonjak bersama. Dengan langkah setengah berlari, mereka berdua menghambur menuju ruang rawat Sakura. Madara dan Ebizo memandang cemas dari bangku mereka.

Tak lama, dokter Reg datang dari arah suster itu berlari, juga dengan langkah tergopoh mengimbangi _stiletto_ yang dikenakannya dengan ketegangan.

"_I'll check her. Calm yourself down!_" ucap dokter Reg begitu melihat Sasuke dan Sasori hendak ikut masuk ke ruangan Sakura.

Keduanya terpaku di depan kamar rawat Sakura yang dibiarkan terbuka. Sementara dokter Reg sedang mengecek selang-selang yang menghubungkan tubuh Sakura dengan peralatan-peralatan bantu. Dari tempat Sasuke dan Sasori berdiri, nampak jelas apa yang terjadi. Tubuh pucat Sakura yang sedang bergetar, terkadang tubuh ringan itu terhentak seperti menerima kejutan listrik. Sedangkan wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tersiksa dipenuhi peluh.

Sasuke menghantam dinding dengan kepalannya kuat-kuat, menimbulkan suara berderak miris. Sasori berlalu dari samping Sasuke menuju bangku di mana ayah dan ibunya duduk.

"Sebaiknya Kaa-san tidak di sini dulu," bisiknya rendah di telinga Ebizo, kemudian disusul dengan anggukan kecil dari ayahnya.

"Kabuto sudah menyiapkan hotel untuk kalian. Mari, biar sopir mengantar kalian," ucap Madara mengikuti Ebizo dan Sasori berdiri.

Keduanya mengangguk kemudian mengikuti Madara yang telah berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Mungkin kalian akan menyalahkanku," gumam Madara.

Ebizo yang berjalan di samping Madara sambil menggendong istrinya tersenyum tipis. "Tak terhindarkan, uh?"

Madara tersenyum miris mendengarnya, kemudian beralih menatap Sasori yang berjalan di samping ayahnya. "Tidak menemani Sakura… ehm…"

"Sasori," ucap Sasori singkat. "Kurasa aku harus menenangkan diri dulu untuk beberapa waktu. Aku tak pernah suka rumah sakit lagipula," lanjut Sasori dengan senyum kecutnya. "Ah, aku belum mengabari teman-temannya."

Madara mengangguk mafhum, kemudian mengulurkan ponselnya. "Bawalah. Jaga-jaga kalau terjadi sesuatu. Kabari saja aku."

Dengan kikuk Sasori menerima uluran ponsel itu. Ditimbang-timbangnya benda mungil itu di tangan. "Arigato."

Sekali lagi Madara mengangguk. "Ah, rupanya sopir sudah ada. Lekaslah. Sepertinya Haruno-san butuh banyak istirahat. Pasti perjalanan yang menyedot tenaga kan? Sampai jumpa."

Ebizo dan Sasori mengangguk sekilas sebelum masuk ke mobil mewah yang sudah menanti mereka. Sedangkan Madara–setelah balas mengangguk–merogoh saku dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah ponsel lagi.

"Ah Kabuto. Ya… Sisanya kuserahkan padamu."

.

Sasuke duduk lemas di bangku tunggu. Tubuhnya melorot tanpa daya. Tak dihiraukannya suster yang sudah berbaik hati menyarankannya istirahat di salah satu kamar rawat kosong. Pandangannya nanar menatap Sakura dari balik kaca pintu. Sosok yang baru saja nyaris mencopot jantungnya dengan kondisinya yang naik-turun.

Terngiang kembali kata-kata dokter Reg sesaat setelah kondisi Sakura membaik.

_"Aku belum bisa simpulkan ini fase terburuknya atau bukan. Segera akan kami lakukan cek dan rontgen total. Akhirnya kami dapatkan tujuh persen kesadarannya."_

_ Sasuke menghela napas lega. "Ya."_

_ "Tapi…" Dokter itu menaikkan kacamatanya. "Apapun hasilnya nanti, kami tidak bisa pastikan baik-buruknya dampak itu. Sebelum melihat kondisinya secara langsung saat ia tersadar nanti. Semakin lama ia tak sadarkan diri, kemungkinan besar dampaknya akan semakin buruk."_

_ Satu hal yang bisa dirasakannya Sasuke bahwa tenggorokannya terasa dicekik. "A…"_

_ Dokter Reg menghela napas. "Akan kami lakukan rontgen segera. Permisi."_

.

.

Sasuke berdiri gamang di samping ranjang Sakura. Ruangan tujuh kali lima meter itu terkesan terlalu hening. Hanya terdengar bunyi 'bip-bip' dengan grafik gelombang yang ditampilkan monitor pengontrol dan suara kertas dibalik berkali-kali. Di sampingnya, Dokter Reg berdiri sambil membaca cermat laporan di tangannya. Sesekali jemari panjangnya menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Nona Sakura baik-baik saja," Dokter Reg berdehem sejenak. "Kurasa."

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke salah satu sisi, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ranjang hijau di depannya. Onyxnya memandang tak fokus.

"Aku tak bisa pastikan kondisi tepatnya. Tapi, berdasarkan pemeriksaan, Nona Sakura tidak mengalami luka dalam yang serius. Diperkirakan Nona Sakura mengalami gegar otak dan beberapa patah tulang. Patut disyukuri Nona Sakura tidak jatuh terpental. Ia hanya terseret. Sehingga lukanya hanya luka luar."

"Kau tak terdengar yakin, Dok," sela Sasuke, masih dengan tatapan tak fokusnya yang kini beralih pada pemandangan dari jendela kamar.

Dokter Reg menghela napas sejenak. "Aku tidak begitu yakin dengan keadaannya setelah sadar nanti. Well, gegar otak bukan hal yang sepele. Yang berbahaya adalah efek sampingnya." Kening kemerahan dokter muda itu mengerut. "Semakin lama dia tak sadarkan diri, semakin besar kemungkinan terburuk terjadi."

Tatapan Sasuke perlahan meredup. "_I see…_"

Dokter Reg memijit keningnya perlahan. "Kurasa dengan rangsangan dari luar, Nona Sakura akan merespon. Kita coba saja. Banyak-banyaklah berbicara dengannya. Walaupun dia tak sadarkan diri, tapi otaknya masih bekerja."

Sasuke mengangguk samar, diikuti dengan suara ketukan _stiletto_ dokter Reg keluar ruangan. Sasuke menghela napas berat. Ditatapnya Sakura yang tampak berbaring damai–nanar. Tangan pucatnya terulur perlahan menyentuh punggung tangan Sakura yang terasa dingin.

"Kapan kau akan bangun..?

.

.

Dunia itu bukan dunia yang pernah diketahui Sakura. Tapi gadis itu yakin–seyakin-yakinnya–bahwa dirinya tak asing dengan dunia itu. Dunia tempat di mana ia berada sekarang hanyalah dunia tanpa batas yang hitam, di mana segalanya terasa hampa. Saat tubuhmu mengambang di atas sesuatu yang tak nyata, menghadap salah satu sisi dunia itu–yang dengan gamblang memutarkan segala sesuatu yang bisa kau ingat, terkadang malah hal yang tak pernah kau ingat.

Sakura ingin sekali mengalihkan pandangannya–atau sekedar menoleh ke arah lain–dari layar yang kini sedang bersinar putih. Satu potong film seolah berputar di depan matanya. Sakura menatapnya tertegun. Sesekali bibirnya yang kering menyebutkan nama yang asing baginya. Ia berdiri–tepatnya mengambang–sambil menonton–memutar ulang memorinya–layaknya menonton bioskop yang memutar film-film lawas yang menjemukan.

Namun Sakura tak mendapati dirinya merasa jemu menonton tiap reka ulang adegan dalam hidupnya. Sampai pada satu rekaman memorinya, satu memori yang terlupakan. Suatu siang yang singkat, yang dengan cepat tertimbun memori mengenaskan masa kecilnya.

Sakura mendapati dadanya naik turun, tapi ia sendiri tak merasa sedang bernapas. Dirasakannya tenggorokannya tercekat saat tiba-tiba layar putih di hadapannya menayangkan tragedi berdarah itu, dengan sangat perlahan. Sakura merasa memori itu berputar sangat lambat, lebih lambat dari yang pernah ia rasakan.

_"Sakura…"_

Satu suara menggema dalam kepalanya, membuatnya tersentak dan reflek mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya yang gelap. Suara asing yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Dare? Dare?" Tanpa Sakura sadari, mulut dan lidahnya telah bergerak membentuk suara. Aneh. Suaranya serasa terpantul di dalam kepalanya sendiri.

Layar di hadapannya berhenti menayangkan memori Sakura saat sekali lagi suara itu menggema.

_"Sakura…"_

Suara yang berat, dalam dan sekaligus lirih. Sakura menekan dadanya kuat-kuat dengan jemarinya yang memutih. Dadanya lagi-lagi naik turun merespon panggilan itu.

"Dare…?"

Tangan Sakura ganti menekan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa penat. Tubuh ringkihnya menggigil. Ia merasa kebas, padahal tubuhnya baik-baik saja. Layar putih itu kembali memutar memori yang tadi sempat terhenti.

.

"Pulanglah, biar aku yang ganti menjaga Sakura," Sasori berdiri di samping Sasuke–yang memandang Sakura tak fokus–dengan sebelah tangan di bahu Sasuke.

Sang pemilik rambut raven menatap hampa Sasori dari balik bahunya. Pandangannya kembali pada Sakura, membuat Sasori hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Istirahatlah. Kau sudah di sini tiga hari," ajak Sasori, sekali lagi.

Dengan enggan Sasuke bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya. Rambutnya jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Ganti ditepuknya bahu Sasori pelan–tanpa tenaga.

"Titip Sakura," bisiknya seraya berjalan keluar kamar.

Sasori mengangguk mengiyakan. Begitu Sasuke menghilang di balik pintu, Sasori mengembalikan tatapannya ke Sakura yang masih terbaring–nanar. Dihelanya nafasnya sejenak, kemudian berpindah duduk di samping ranjang.

"Sakura…" Digenggamnya telapak tangan Sakura yang mendingin, kemudian perlahan diusap-usapnya lembut. "Kau sedang bermimpi indah ya?" Sasori tersenyum sendu. "Kau betah sekali tidur, nona kecil…"

Sasori mendesah lelah. "Apa mimpimu lebih menyenangkan daripada bertemu dengan Sasuke, Sakura?" gumam Sasori. "Atau… Kau malah sedang memimpikannya?" Kali ini, Sasori tak lagi mampu menutupi suaranya yang bergetar karena emosi. Juga genangan air di pelupuk matanya yang perlahan-lahan mengalir turun melewati pipinya.

.

_ Itu saat Sakura sedang berusia tujuh tahun. Dengan sebuah topi jerami lebar berhiaskan bunga lily putih, Sakura tengah berlari menyusuri padang bunga yang luas. Safana di tengah gurun._

Sakura yang tengah menyaksikan masa lalunya sendiri memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Ia tengah berlari, sambil tertawa? Bersama siapa?

_ "Sakura! Jangan cepat-cepat! Hosh hosh hosh hosh…" Sosok anak laki-laki yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Sakura berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil menggenggam selendang putih yang sepertinya milik Sakura._

_ "Ahahaha! Cepat, cepat!" Sakura berhenti sejenak, berbalik, kemudian berseru sambil melambangkan tangan. Derai tawa tak henti-hentinya mengalun dari bibir mungilnya._

_ Senyum lebar Sakura tercetak semakin riang saat akhirnya anak laki-laki bertopi bisbol itu sampai dan terbungkuk-bungkuk kecapaian di hadapannya._

_ Dengan mata hitamnya, anak laki-laki itu menatap Sakura kesal. "Kau membuatku membuang-buang tenagaku, Sakura!"_

_ Sakura merucutkan bibirnya_–_tidak terima karena disalahkan. "Jangan_ _salahkan aku dong!"_

_ Sosok anak laki-laki itu tersenyum samar dari balik topinya. "Hei… Sakura…"_

_ "Huh!"_

_ Sakura membuang muka kesal, membuat anak laki-laki itu kebingungan._

_ "Oke, oke, maaf. Ya?"_

_ Sakura semakin merucutkan bibirnya. "Huh! Payah!"_

_ Senyum lebar anak itu tercetak lebih jelas. Tangan kecilnya terulur untuk mengalungkan selendang yang dipegangnya,kemudian menarik topi jerami Sakura ke belakang_–_membuat wajah Sakura terlihat jelas. Ia maju selangkah dan merapatkan diri dengan Sakura. Seringai lebar terlihat jelas, membuat wajah Sakura tiba-tiba memerah._

.

Sasuke menginjak rem Porche yang sedang dikendarainya sedikit tiba-tiba. Pandangan matanya sesaat mengabur. Sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah sakit menuju kantornya, berkali-kali Sasuke nyaris membelokkan mobilnya menabrak tiang-tiang listrik sepanjang jalan besar kota Dallas.

Kini mobilnya tengah terhenti semrawut di bahu jalan. Sang pengendara merebahkan kepalanya di atas setir mobilnya. Nafasnya terengah tanpa sebab. Sungguh, tinggal di rumah sakit memang tak banyak membantu menenangkan dirinya. Tapi ternyata tinggal jauh dari Sakura membuatnya lebih tersiksa. Sasuke mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Dengan gerakan cepat, Sasuke mengoper parsneling mobilnya, memundurkan sedikit mobilnya dengan galau. Kemudian dengan hentakan, Sasuke membanting setirnya ke kiri sambil menginjak gas. Tanpa memerhatikan lalu lintas di belakangnya.

.

_Anak itu kemudian merogoh kantung samping celananya dengan tangan kanan, sedangkan tangan kirinya tetap hinggap di kepala Sakura. Dikeluarkannya sebuah rantai kalung dengan bandul separuh hati berhiaskan ukiran-ukiran rumit. _

_ "Untukmu…"_

_ Sakura menerima kalung itu dengan dada membuncah senang_–_sekaligus bingung. "Arigatou…" bisiknya._

_ "Hn. Kalau nanti kita bertemu, kita akan menikah."_

_ Keduanya bertatapan lama, hingga akhirnya anak laki-laki itu mendekat dan dengan cepat mengecup kening Sakura._

_ "Aku harus pergi. Jaga diri baik-baik, sayonara Sakura!" Anak itu berbalik dan berlari di antara padang bunga dengan langkah gesit._

_ "Matte!" Sakura berteriak, masih bingung dengan kejadian barusan. Lidah gadis merah jambu itu kelu, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, tak terlupa. Berkali-kali Sakura mencoba memanggil anak itu, tapi berkali-kali pula ia lupa. Ia melupakan namanya._

.

Layar di hadapannya sudah berhenti menayangkan memori masa lalu Sakura. Kini, sosok yang tak nyata itu terbaring di atas kehampaan. Sakura tak benar-benar yakin dirinya sedang berbaring–toh ia tak merasakan apa-apa. Perlahan kelopak mata Sakura bergetar. Lama hingga akhirnya kelopak pucat itu terbuka, perlahan-lahan.

Bibir pucat Sakura bergerak, halus. Satu nama terucap dari bibir itu. Saat matanya baru separuh terbuka, Sakura merasakan kantuk yang amat sangat. Tak kuasa lagi menahannya, perlahan kelopak itu turun, kembali menutup. Seiring dengan satu nama yang berhasil diingatnya dari kepingan memorinya.

.

Dan saat sebuah Porche kuning keluaran terbaru sukses berbalik arah 180 derajat, sang pengendara tak mampu menghindar dari hantaman keras yang mampu menumbangkan pohon di pinggir jalan yang lumayan sepi itu. Sebuah truk pengiriman kilat berbelok dengan arah yang tak lazim dengan sebuah Porche di depannya–yang juga kini sudah tak berbentuk.

Para pengendara lain berbondong-bondong turun dari kendaraan masing-masing. Dengan langkah terburu dan wajah penasaran, mereka mendekati Porche kuning itu. Satu di antara mereka berusaha membuka pintu pengemudi, kemudian disusul dengan beberapa orang lain yang ikut membantu menarik keluar sang pengendara yang malang.

_ "Be careful!"_

_ "He is bleeding! Oh my God! He needs an immediate help!"_

Mereka berseru panik. Lengan-lengan itu berusaha mengeluarkan–menarik–korban keluar. Saat mereka berhasil mengeluarkannya, mereka hanya mampu berdecak sedih, kasihan dan tanggapan-tanggapan senada.

_ "Poor him!"_

_ "Call for the ambulance!"_

_ "Oh Christ, spare his life!"_

Mereka bergumam sedih begitu melihat sosok yang tengah dibaringkan tepat di tengah mereka. Sosok anak remaja Asia dengan rambut gelap mencuat yang kini basah dengan darah, terbaring tak berdaya.

.

"Sa…suke…"

Dan sosok pucat dalam warna merah jambu itu terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan yang lebih dalam.

.

Suara ketukan cepat s_tiletto_ di ubin rumah sakit menandakan sang pemilik tengah berusaha berlari–dengan pontang-panting–menuju ruang UGD. Hiruk pikuk rumah sakit langsung menyambutnya begitu ia memasuki ruangan anyir itu.

_"Move him over here!"_ serunya pada beberapa perawat yang tengah mendorong ranjang pasien yang tengah terluka itu.

Dokter ber_stiletto_ itu–Regina Albert–mengusap peluh yang membanjiri kening pucatnya. Bibir penuhnya digigit-gigit untuk mengurangi kecemasan akut yang tiba-tiba melandanya.

_"What the hell? The girl is awake, and now the boy asleep! Oh my God! What really is happening?"_ racaunya sambil terus memeriksa denyut nadi pasien dibantu dengan perawat.

_"An accident. A truck hit his car."_

Dokter Reg tercengang–hingga melupakan kegiatannya barusan. _"Wha..?"_

Perawat tersebut mengangguk mengiyakan. _"The policemen have confirmed."_

Sang pasien, Sasuke Uchiha, tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan nafas memburu. Dari keningnya, darah terus mengalir. Beberapa tempat di wajahnya tergores kaca dan berdarah. Tragis.

Dokter Reg menghela napas sebelum kembali bekerja. _"We'll have a quick OP. Prepare everything right away!"_

_"Yes, Ma'am!"_

.

_ Satu ketakutan dalam diri Sakura. Begitu ia membuka matanya, ia takut tak lagi mampu melihat Sasukenya._

.

"Sakura! Kau sadar, nak!"

Sosok yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang rawat dengan kabel-kabel terhubung ke tubuhnya itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, mencoba mengusir kabut yang menghalangi matanya. Tak ada yang berubah.

"Sakura!"

Suara yang dikenalnya memanggil-manggil–sepertinya dirinya. Bisa dirasakannya tangan kanannya yang dingin disentuh seseorang.

"Nak… Akhirnya kau bangun, sayang…" Seseorang dengan gusar memeluk dirinya. Beberapa titik air jatuh membasahi pipinya.

Sakura diam tak merespon. Bingung. Senyap. Dan segalanya mengabur dengan sempurna. Satu hal yang dicarinya, entah apa. Dan ia tak menemukannya.

"Sakura...?"

Mata Sakura berkeliling melihat sekitar, berusaha terbiasa dengan penglihatannya.

"Sakura..?" Dan lagi-lagi seseorang menepuk tangannya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pandangan barunya yang janggal. "Kau di sana?"

Sakura menggerakkan bibir pucatnya yang kelu. "Aa…"

Sakura bisa mendengar desah kelegaan dari sana, sekaligus kecemasan yang sarat. "Syukurlah. Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Sakura menggeleng di posisisnya. Bibirnya kembali tertutup rapat. Matanya tak lagi fokus menatap sosok-sosok di hadapannya.

"Kau… mencari Sasuke?" Suara satu sosok yang sangat akrab di telinganya. Sasori.

Perlahan, Sakura mengangguk. Sosok Sasori samar terlihat menghela napas.

"Kau sanggup bangkit, Sakura?" bisiknya perlahan di telinga Sakura dan lagi-lagi dijawab anggukan lemah Sakura.

"Sebentar lagi kami akan mengantarmu, saat dokter sudah kembali."

Sakura menelah ludahnya pahit. Sesuatu mengganjal hatinya, membuatnya gelisah tak menentu.

* * *

**A/N : Lagi-lagi Agni lepas tanggungjawab tepat di tengah-tengah bab \: Membuat saya kalang kabut melanjutkan–merombak ulang tepatnya. Jadi sudah dipastikan telat **_**update**_**. Omgosh, molor tiga minggu ya =w=; Pertanyaan bisa dikirim lewat PM atau review. Saya usahakan balas deh XD; Kritik, saran dan komentar always appreciated! XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer : All the characters belong to the respective owner ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warnings : AU/OOC/SasuSaku/Rate-T**

Soba ni Iru Kara ~ Stay by Your Side

Enjoy reading~!**  
**

* * *

Tangan pucat gadis belia itu saling bertautan, meredam getaran halus yang tiba-tiba saja menyergap tubuhnya. Pandangan matanya yang tidak fokus terarah pada pemandangan di balik jendela rumah sakit. Pandangannya yang mengabur–seperti lensa kamera yang kehilangan fokus–membuat gadis merah jambu itu berkali-kali harus mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menghalau selaput tipis yang terus membayangi matanya.

Seseorang menyeruak masuk dan membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu. Dengan suara bedebam pelan, pintu kamar tempatnya dirawat menutup rapat. Kemudian sosok berambut merah menyala itu duduk di samping ranjang rawat.

"Kau sudah siap, Sakura?"

Sakura, gadis yang tengah termangu itu, mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela ke sosok berwajah buram yang duduk di sampingnya. Kedua ujung bibirnya terangkat membentuk senyum tipis. Kepalanya mengangguk sekali.

Sosok yang berdiri di samping ranjangnya mengangsurkan tangan, meraih tangan pucat Sakura yang balas menggenggam erat tangan besar yang sangat dikenalnya, kemudian bangkit perlahan dari ranjangnya.

"Hati-hati…" Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Nii-chan, dimana Sasuke?"

Sasori mengeratkan genggamannya pada Sakura. "Dia baik-baik saja," jawabnya dengan nada berusaha meyakinkan.

Sakura tersenyum tipis sambil menatap pemandangan yang mereka lewati di luar rumah sakit. "Nii-chan, aku tanya dimana Sasuke."

Sasori menelan ludah. "Ada di sini."

Kali ini Sakura terkekeh, dengan suara serak. "Ya ya, aku tahu."

"Ya sudah kalau kau tahu."

Selanjutnya mereka berjalan lamat-lamat sembari mengobrol. Sesekali Sasori menghela napas lega, mengira adiknya baik-baik saja.

* * *

Sakura berdiri mematung dengan kepala tertunduk, berusaha mengatur napasnya yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba sesak. Seolah-olah dadanya sedang dihimpit batu besar.

"Sakura…" Sasori merengkuh bahu mungil Sakura dari belakang. "Masuklah…"

Sakura mengangguk kecil, kemudian melangkah perlahan–berusaha menyeimbangkan hasratnya untuk segera masuk ke ruangan itu dengan tubuhnya yang mulai nyeri, terutama di bagian bahunya. Sakura menggapai-gapai pintu yang sudah ada di dekatnya. Dengan gerakan meraba, tangan mungil Sakura akhirnya berhasil meraih _handle_ pintu dan memutarnya dengan perlahan.

Bau obat-obatan tercium lebih menyengat ketika Sakura sudah sepenuhnya masuk ke ruangan yang masih buram dalam penglihatannya itu. Sakura menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengisi penuh paru-parunya dengan oksigen yang ada. Kakinya melangkah mendekat ke ranjang pasien yang tak jauh darinya. Ada yang tengah terbaring di sana–yang ia yakini adalah sosok yang terus dicarinya. Ia pikir ia sudah siap dengan hal ini. Salah. Dadanya masih serasa tercabik, seolah-olah seseorang tengah menusukkan belati ke dadanya, kemudian dengan kejamnya menarik belati itu, berkali-kali, terus menyakitinya.

Satu hal yang disadarinya, setitik air mata mengalir melewati pipinya yang pucat dan jatuh di pangkuannya.

"Baka…"

Tubuh rikihnya gemetar dengan tangan mencengkram erat selimut bergaris itu untuk menenangkan diri. Tak kuasa, bibirnya bergetar lebih hebat. Satu, dua, tiga, air matanya tak henti-hentinya menetes dari _emerald_ yang memandang tak fokus itu.

"Bangun, bodoh…" pintanya serak. Pandangannya mengabur berlipat ganda sekarang.

Direbahkannya kepalanya di samping leher sosok yang sangat dirindukannya, Sasuke. Tersenggal-senggal, Sakura berusaha menghentikan tangisnya yang menjadi-jadi.

"Bodoh! Bangun!" jeritnya putus asa. Tangannya memeluk erat bahu Sasuke yang kaku tanpa gerakan.

Dari luar, Sasori mengamati adiknya dengan perasaan pilu. Tak kuasa melihatnya, Sasori memilih beranjak pergi dengan perasaan galau.

* * *

Sakura tak memerlukan orang lain untuk menenangkannya. Ia sudah tenang, jauh lebih tenang dari sewaktu ia melihat kondisi Sasuke pertama kali. Jauh _terlihat_ lebih tenang. Mata _emerlad_nya menatap sosok pria dan wanita yang kini tengah berdiri di samping ranjang Sasuke. Sosok wanita berambut hitam tengah menangis tersedu-sedu dalam dekapan seorang pria dengan wajah datarnya–walaupun _onyx_nya dengan jelas menggambarkan kecemasan luar biasa.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu, Sasuke? Padahal… kami ke sini untuk menjenguk Sakura-chan. Kenapa..?" isak wanita itu–Mikoto.

"_Kaa-san_, sudah. Tenang. Sasuke baik-baik saja." Sosok lain yang sangat mirip dengan Sasuke–dengan rambut gondrong yang diikat, berusaha menenangkan _kaa-san_nya yang tak kuasa menahan diri.

Untuk menit-menit selanjutnya, ruangan VIP itu senyap. Hanya terdengar isakan tangis Mikoto sesekali. Sakura hanya duduk termenung di sofa untuk penjenguk, tak mampu memfokuskan pikirannya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang. Hingga tak menyadari setitik darah menetes dari salah satu lubang hidungnya, dan perlahan pandangannya menggelap hingga tak lagi terdengar apa pun dari sekelilingnya.

* * *

"Dokter tidak mengijinkanmu keluar dari kamar rawat untuk tiga hari ke depan. Kondisimu jauh dari kata baik-baik saja."

Gadis merah jambu yang tengah duduk bersandar di ranjangnya hanya menundukkan kepala, tak berani menatap kakaknya yang tengah bicara–atau tepatnya menceramahinya akibat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

"Aku ingin menemui Sasuke…" gumam Sakura lirih.

"Kau sadar tidak sih, kondisimu itu lebih buruk dari kondisi Sasuke!" sergah Sasori tak sabar.

Bagaimana ia bisa sabar ketika mengetahui adiknya tidak baik-baik saja–untuk saat in tentu saja. Dan gadis merah jambu ini lebih memilih mengkhawatirkan Sasuke yang walaupun belum bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja.

"Paling tidak hanya tiga hari. Kau harus menjalani _check up_ untuk mengetahui dampak gegar otakmu."

Dengan pasrah, Sakura menggagguk. Tak lupa dengan helaan nafasya. "Ha'i…"

* * *

Ruang rawat VIP tempat Sasuke dirawat tampak sedikit lebih ramai dari biasanya. Terlebih suara datang dari sulung Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha.

"Ada-ada saja. Porsche kesayanganku sampai kau rusak begitu."

Sang objek pembicaraan yang tengah terbaring lemah hanya memutar mata _onyx_nya. "Hn. Mana Sakura? Dia baik-baik saja?" Tanpa bisa dipungkiri, suara Sasuke terdengar sarat kecemasan.

Wanita sosok keibuan yang duduk di samping ranjang Sasuke mengelus rambut emo anaknya yang kali ini tidak mencuat seperti biasa. "Dia baik-baik saja. Dokter Regina sedang melakukan pemeriksaan penuh pada Sakura-chan. Nanti siang giliranmu."

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari _aniki_nya ke _kaa-san_nya. "_Sou ka_…"

"Istirahatlah. Sakura juga sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," gumam Itachi sebelum beranjak keluar dari kamar Sasuke, meninggalkan Sasuke sendiri bersama _kaa-san_nya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto dengan suara rendah begitu pintu kamar rawat Sasuke ditutup.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Aku tidak begitu mengerti. Sakura kecelakan. Dan sepertinya semuanya berhubungan dengan kakek."

Mikoto mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa hubungannya dengan kakek?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku tidak begitu yakin. Tapi ini semua ada hubungannya dengan masa lalu Sakura."

"Masa lalu?"

"Iya." Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. "_Kaa-san_ pasti belum tahu."

"Apa itu?"

Sasuke menarik napas sejenak. Kemudian cerita panjang mengenai keluarga Sakura dan masa lalunya meluncur lancar dari bibir pucat Sasuke, sesuai dengan dugaannya dan diperkuat dengan cerita Sasori padanya beberapa hari lalu ketika ia menanyakan tentang keluarga Kinoichi yang ternyata adalah keluarga asli Sakura.

Mikoto tampak serius mendengarkan cerita Sasuke. Sesekali ia menggigit bibir miris, menahan napas, bahkan nyaris menitikkan air mata.

"Kasihan sekali Sakura-chan…" desah Mikoto iba. "Dan kau berpendapat kalau ini semua ada hubungannya dengan kakek?"

Sasuke mengangguk mengiyakan. "Hn."

"Jangan berpikiran negatif dulu tentang kakek. _Kaa-san_ rasa, kakek pasti punya alasan untuk ini."

Kali ini Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dialihkan tatapan matanya dari _kaa-san_nya ke langit-langit kamar. Yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah Sakura. Bagaimana jika Sakura membenci keluarganya? Terlebih dirinya? Ketakutan-ketakutan semacam it uterus melanda pikirannya. Dihelanya napas berat. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat kala harus memikirkan masalah ini. Ah, ia belum siap dengan semua ini.

* * *

"Jadi, kau bisa lihat dengan jelas dari jarak ini?"

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Sejauh ini?" Dokter bersanggul minimalis itu maju beberapa langkah. _Stiletto_ yang dipakainya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai ruangan yang dipakainya bersama Sakura untuk mengecek penglihatan gadis Asia itu.

Lagi-lagi Sakura menggeleng. Dan dokter muda itu hanya mampu menghela napas, membuat Sakura ikut-ikutan menghela napas berat. Penglihatannya memburuk–sangat buruk. Bahkan melihat ujung kakinya sendiri pun masih buram. Sepertinya goncangan keras telah mempengaruhi kerja otak belakangnya. Walaupun sudah dipastikan oleh Dokter Reg, bahwa otaknya tidak mengalami gangguan permanen dan berbahaya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan penglihatanku, Dok?" tanya Sakura dengan suara lirih, nyaris tak terdengar kalau saja Dokter Reg tidak memiliki pendengaran baik.

Dokter itu menghembuskan napas perlahan. "Anggap saja kau sedang minus puluhan." Dokter Reg menggedikkan bahunya. "Kira-kira seperti itu."

"Apa…"

"Tentu, _dear_. Ini hanya sementara. Aku bisa jamin itu. Tak perlu takut," jawab Dokter Reg cepat dengan nada menenangkan.

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lega. "Syukurlah…"

Dokter Reg tersenyum, menampakkan sebuah lesung cantik di pipi kirinya. "Nah, istirahatlah. Kita lanjutkan pemeriksaan penglihatanmu besok. Semoga sudah ada perubahan. Jangan lupa untuk terus mengabariku kalau kau merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyaman atau sesuatu telah membaik."

Sakura mengangguk semangat, kemudian memamerkan senyum manisnya. Dengan bantuan salah satu suster yang ada di sana, Sakura berjalan perlahan kembali ke kamarnya.

* * *

"Hai…"

Sakura mendongak, membeku di tempatnya tepat sesaat sebelum ia memasuki kamar rawatnya. Suara berat dan dalam yang sangat dikenalnya–sekaligus teramat dirindukannya–menggetarkan gendang telinganya. Membawa perasaan berdebar yang selalu menghantuinya tiap ia mendengar suara itu.

Sakura tersenyum lebar pada sosok raven itu–walaupun ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sosoknya. "Hai…" Langkah mungilnya membimbing dirinya menuju ranjang rumah sakit di mana sosok Sasuke menunggunya, tak menghiraukan suster yang tergopoh-gopoh berusaha memeganginya.

Dengan langkah terhuyung, Sakura berhasil mencapai ranjangnya. Satu langkah terakhirnya membuat tubuh lemahnya terjungkal ke depan, menubruk tubuh kokoh berbalut perban itu.

"Hati-hati…" gumam Sasuke tepat di telinga Sakura.

Sakura buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya. Dengan setengah menopang pada Sasuke, gadis _buble gum_ itu menatap dalam-dalam mata _onyx_ Sasuke. Dari jarak sedekat ini, hanya pekat mata Sasuke yang terlihat jelas dalam pandangannya. Senyum canggung tersungging di wajah pucat Sakura.

"Apa kabar?"

Sasuke mengetatkan pelukannya. "Baik. Kau?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat," senyum lebar Sakura sekali lagi menghiasi wajahnya, membuat mata _emerald_nya menyipit.

Tatapan Sasuke perlahan melembut. Dikecupnya kening Sakura lama. "Kau tidak tampak seperti itu."

"Aku baik-baik saja," dilingkarkannya tangannya ke leher Sasuke yang juga dibalut perban putih. "Karena ada kau."

Kening mereka berdua saling menempel, saling berbagi senyuman.

"Kau merindukanku." Sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan. Senyum Sakura mengembang indah.

Sakura mengerling memesona. "Kau lebih merindukanku."

Sasuke menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya ke hidung Sakura dengan sebuah seringai lebar. "Ketahuan ya?" jawab Sasuke, membuat Sakura terkikik geli.

Sakura menghela nafas lega. "Kau membuat semuanya lebih mudah," gumam Sakura rendah.

"Tentu." Dihirupnya dalam-dalam aroma rambut Sakura, wangi lavender. "Kau hanya perlu lebih jujur padaku."

Sakura menyeringai lebar, berusaha menahan tawanya yang nyaris tumpah. Didongakkannya kepalanya, membuat leher jenjangnya terekspos bebas. Sasuke mengerling nakal, kemudian menyusupkan wajahnya ke leher Sakura. Menghirup aroma tubuh Sakura lebih dalam. Sakura menjerit geli dan buru-buru menundukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Geli!" sergah Sakura dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Hn…" Sasuke tidak memerdulikan Sakura dan terus menenggelamkan kepalanya di antara geraian rambut Sakura. "Kau perlu dihukum. Kau membuatku terlalu lama menunggu."

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya sembari memandang Sasuke keheranan. "Apa? Kau juga membuatku cemas!" Sakura merucutkan bibirnya, membuat Sasuke gemas hingga ingin menggulung Sakura menjadi bola dan memeluknya sepanjang malam.

Dengan gemas, diketatkannya pelukannya pada Sakura. Kemudian dengan tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Akh!"

"Ugh…"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya menahan sakit di punggungnya, lupa bahwa tulang-tulangnya tengah remuk. Sakura yang jatuh di atas Sasuke dengan posisi tidak nyaman memukul dada bidang pemuda raven itu.

"Kau apa-apaan?"

Setelah rasa sakit di punggungnya hilang, Sasuke memperketat pelukannya lagi. Sakura hanya bisa pasrah menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, mendengarkan ritme detak jantung Sasuke yang berirama.

"Ini hukumanmu."

"Begini nih hukumannya?" Sakura mencibir. _Kalau sekedar dipeluk sih, sering-sering juga tidak apa-apa_, batin Sakura dalam hati diiringi dengan tawa gelinya.

"Apa?" Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya bingung mendengar tawa Sakura.

Lama mereka diam dalam posisi seperti itu, tanpa ada obrolan maupun gerakan sedikit pun. Sakura yang jatuh dengan posisi tidak nyaman terus menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. Namun rupanya Uchiha satu itu tak ada niat mengendurkan pelukannya yang mematikan bagi Sakura.

"Ugh…" hela Sakura lelah. Punggungnya terasa nyeri karena harus diam dengan posisi seperti itu terus menerus. _Kalau yang begini sih benar-benar hukuman namanya…_ Sakura menggerut dalam hati.

* * *

"Jadi… Penglihatanmu akan membaik dalam beberapa hari. Kau sudah bisa melihat lebih jelas kan?"

Sakura mengangguk semangat. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke. Di sampingnya Sasuke dengan serius memerhatikan penjelasan Dokter Reg tentang kondisi fisik mereka berdua.

"Dan kau, Sasuke… Perbanyak mengonsumsi kalsium dan vitamin C." Sasuke mengangguk mantap mendengar instruksi dokter yang telah merawat mereka berdua selama tiga minggu ini.

"Jadi, kami sudah boleh pulang?"

Dokter Reg mengangguk. "Tapi kalian harus tetap memeriksakan kondisi kalian di rumah sakit. Jepang punya rumah sakit bagus."

"Pasti."

* * *

Dan kini mereka tengah berada di sebuah pesawat pribadi mewah yang sebentar lagi akan menerbangkan mereka kembali ke Jepang. Sasuke dan Sakura duduk berdampingan di kursi barisan paling belakang, menjauh dari para orang tua yang mengambil tempat di barisan kursi depan sembari mengobrol. Sasori yang tengah asyik menyenandungkan lagu yang didengarnya dari iPod merahnya juga turut memilih duduk di belakang–di pojok lain barisan kursi penumpang. Sedangkan Itachi? Tentu saja harus tinggal di Dallas untuk menggantikan tugas Sasuke di kantor pusat. Malang.

"Aku rindu sekali pada Ino, Hinata dan Tenten. Apa kabar ya mereka?"

Sasuke, yang asyik dengan majalah olah raga di tangan, menoleh ke samping. Di sampingnya Sakura tengah memandang kejauhan melalui jendela pesawat.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai. Mungkin di sana sudah agak malam." Sasuke melirik jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Pukul delapan pagi.

Sakura melirik Sasuke. "Hm… iya…"

Dengan tatapan lembut, Sasuke meraih kepala merah jambu Sakura dan menyandarkannya di dadanya. Tangannya mengusap-usap puncak kepala Sakura, menenangkan. Tak lama, badan pesawat bergetar menandakan pesawat pribadi itu hendak lepas landas. Semua penumpang mengetatkan sabuk pengaman mereka. Dan perjalanan kembali menuju Konoha pun dimulai.

* * *

Dihadapannya sekarang, tiga sosok gadis seumuran dirinya berdiri berkacak pinggang, terutama gadis blonde berkuncir kuda yang berdiri paling depan. Sedangkan gadis merah jambu yang tengah dihadang hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Di sampingnya berdiri pemuda raven yang dengan cueknya mendengarkan musik dari iPodnya tanpa ada minat sedikit pun untuk ikut dalam obrolan para gadis itu.

"Kau tidak mengucapkan apa pun pada kami saat pergi! Kau tidak mengabari kami selagi di sana! Kau bahkan tidak cerita kau kecelakaan di sana! Dan kau… tidak bilang kau akan pulang! Arrgh!"

Sakura meringis kecut, setengah mendesis pada pemuda raven yang tidak tampak akan menolongnya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari sosok pemuda merah dari arah belakang. Sakura menghela napas lega.

Ino, gadis blonde itu, memicingkan mata dan memandang tajam Sasori yang baru saja datang–masih menenteng tas sekolahnya yang tampak ringan. Sasori yang dipandangi mengerikan seperti itu menyeringai canggung. Sepertinya suasana sedang tidak bersahabat untuk diajak bercanda, seperti niat semulanya. Mata beriris pucatnya melirik Sasuke yang juga hanya diam saja Sakura dihadang seperti itu.

"Ayo pergi," sergah Sasori malas sambil menyambar lengan Ino yang tengah berkacak pinggang.

"Lepas! Aku perlu bicara dengan adikmu!"

Sasori memutar bola matanya. "Sudah, ayo."

Dengan wajah cemberut, Ino hanya bisa pasrah ditarik Sasori ke kelasnya. "Besok!" serunya pada Sakura.

Dari kejauhan, mereka bisa melihat dua sosok remaja itu saling bertengkar. Si gadis pirang dengan jengkel menjitak kepala merah di sampingnya, membuat sang pemilik kepala meringis kencang. Puas melihat dua remaja itu, Tenten dan Hinata segera mengembalikan tatapan mereka pada Sakura. Lagi-lagi Sakura mengkeret.

"Ayo, sebentar lagi bel." Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke melingkarkan lengannya di bahu Sakura, kemudian menariknya lagi untuk berjalan. Tenten hanya bisa berdecak sebal tanpa bisa membantah Sasuke, sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Aa.."

* * *

"Kau tidak mengerti! Kami cemas tahu!" Dengan garang, Ino menggebrak meja kantin, membuat para siswa lain dengan pandangan heran dan kaget menoleh ke meja mereka.

Kepala-kepala lain yang duduk melingkar itu hanya terdiam. Terutama pemilik kepala merah jambu.

"Kau… Ak… Aku cemas sekali tahu!" Suara Ino tiba-tiba berubah serak. _Aquamarine_nya tergenang air. "Pa…"

Dengan telaten, Sasori yang duduk di sampingnya segera menarik Ino untuk kembali duduk. Kemudian didekatkannya kepala pirang Ino ke dadanya. Ino yang tiba-tiba menangis membuat Sakura semakin merasa bersalah. Sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain juga hanya diam.

"Yang penting kan Sakura baik-baik saja,"

Semua kepala yang ada segera melirik Shikamaru yang baru saja buka suara–minus Ino. Tumben sekali dia bangun.

"Sudah…" bujuk Sasori berusaha menenangkan Ino yang dengan ganas melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Sasori. Sesekali Sasori meringis kesakitan saat kuku-kuku lentik Ino mencakar dadanya.

"Maaf…" Sakura buka suara. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya canggung. "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian kha-"

"Jus-"

"Shhh…" Sebelum Ino menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Sasori lebih dulu memotongnya dengan mengetatkan rangkulannya. "Sudah…"

"Ugh…"

"Maaf… Aku…" Sakura meminta maaf sekali lagi. Kali ini ditujukan pada Ino yang sepertinya akan ngambek padanya untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

"Ada-ada saja. Ayo pergi," tiba-tiba Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menarik tangan Sakura untuk ikut berdiri dengannya. Dengan langkah lebar, mereka berdua pergi menjauh meninggalkan teman-teman mereka di kantin yang mulai ramai itu.

* * *

Kebisuan terjadi sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Sakura. Di sampingnya, Sasuke tengah serius menyetir Porsche hitamnya. Sejak masuk sekolah tiga hari lalu, Sasuke memang memutuskan membawa mobil karena beberapa lukanya belum sembuh benar, terutama di bagian dada dan punggung. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan mobil?

Karena motor _sport_ Sasuke mengharuskan pengendaranya membungkuk untuk mengendarainya, dan tentu saja Sasuke berkilah kalau membungkuk seperti itu menyakitkan. Alasan yang hanya ditanggapi Sakura dengan dengusan, karena ia tahu benar kalau Sasuke sedang ingin memamerkan Porsche barunya, mengingat Porschenya rusak berat dalam kecelakaan beberapa pekan lalu.

"Ujian semester tinggal empat hari lagi. Bagaimana pelajaranmu?" Tiba-tiba Sakura buka suara, mengangkat topik tentang sekolah mereka.

Sambil menyetir, Sasuke mendengus meremehkan. "Hn."

Awalnya, satu kata favorit Uchiha satu ini selalu membuat Sakura bingung. Namun, seiring dengan kebersamaan mereka, Sakura mulai mengenali bermacam-macam makna di balik satu kata 'hn' itu. Seperti saat ini. Cukup dengan satu kata 'hn', wajah bosan, dengusan dan pandangan bosan seperti itu, Sakura sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Uchiha di sampingnya ini tengah meremehkannya.

"Jangan beri aku pandangan pertanyaan-konyol-dan-tidak-bermutu-mu, Uchiha!" Sakura balas mendengus dengan tangan bersedekap di dada, persis seperti anak kecil yang tengah merajuk.

Mau tak mau Sasuke dibuat menyeringai dengan sikap kekanakan Sakura satu ini. Seringai lebar Sasuke membuat Sakura mendengus sebal sekali lagi.

"Kau benar-benar kutu buku dengan kacamata setebal itu."

Sakura melirik Sasuke yang kini bersenandung mengikuti irama musik yang mengalun dari radio di dalam mobilnya. "Terima kasih," jawab Sakura sarkatik, membuat Sasuke lagi-lagi menyeringai.

"Kepang dua rambutmu."

Sakura mendesis jengkel. Di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat, Sasuke benar-benar bisa berubah menjadi sosok paling menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Hanya gara-gara ia harus memakai kacamata super tebal semenjak mereka pulang, Sasuke tak henti-hentinya mengejeknya dengan kacamata minus entah-berapa-nya itu. Memang, dengan kacamata bingkai putih itu, Sakura terlihat lebih kutu buku. Ditambah lagi tasnya yang selalu menggembung penuh buku dan tangan yang jarang lepas dari buku. Ada saja yang dibaca gadis itu.

"Coba kalahkan nilai ujianku," canda Sasuke sambil lalu.

"Oke! Ayo kita bertaruh."

Sasuke menyeringai lebar. "Taruhan. Apa yang kita pertaruhkan?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah menghentikan mobilnya tepat di sebuah toko yang asing bagi Sakura. Namun, Sakura tidak mau ambil pusing dan memilih mengikuti Sasuke yang keluar dari mobil tanpa banyak tanya.

"Kalau aku yang menang, aku mau… Hm…"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi, dengan congkak. "Yakin sekali menang?"

Sakura menyeringai, nyaris mirip dengan cara Sasuke menyeringai. "Tentu!"

"Bagus. Buktikan saja."

Kini mereka sudah masuk ke toko itu. Dinginnya AC yang dipasang di toko kecil itu segera menyergap kulit Sakura yang tidak tertutup seragamnya.

"Hm… Aku mau kau melakukan hal-hal yang kusuruh selama seminggu!" Sakura melompat girang, menemukan ide yang cemerlang, menurutnya.

Sasuke mengangguk-angguk dengan mata berbinar geli. "Boleh."

Mereka berhenti di depan seorang pelayan toko, tanpa benar-benar Sakura perhatikan.

"Kalau aku yang menang…" Sasuke memenggal kalimatnya. Mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam-dalam dengan sinar mata yang mampu menghipnotis Sakura ke dalam dunia pribadi mereka. "Kalau aku menang dan kau kalah, aku mau satu hal."

Sakura mengangguk antusias. Satu lawan tak hingga. Sakura tersenyum menang. Kalah atau menang tak akan merugikannya. Namun tak lama, begitu Sasuke menyatakan persyaratannya, Sakura tercengang. Sangat tercengang dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Matanya melotot menatap benda mungil yang entah sejak kapan sudah dipegang Sasuke di tangannya, seolah hendak keluar dari rongganya saking _shock_nya dengan persyaratan Sasuke–terlebih dengan benda yang semakin meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tidak tengah berhalusinasi atau salah dengar.

"Aku mau kau bertunangan denganku."

* * *

**A/N : Update lama D: *harakiri* Ehem, jadi beginilah nasib Soba ni Iru Kara. Tambah nggak jelas ya? ==a Harap maklum, ini author gadungan #buang. Ehm, author baru, he24.**

**Jadi, karena ini jelek sekali, saya nggak berani berharap review kok _ Fic jelek, jangan takut untuk mengkritik atau mungkin malah ngeflame ORZ.**

**Kritik, saran dan komentar (ditambah flame) always appreciated! XD**


	12. Chapter 12

**Masashi Kishimoto as the respective owner of Naruto ****s****eries**

**WARNINGS : AU/OOC/SasuSaku/Rated-T**

**Soba ni Iru Kara ~ Stay by Your Side**

Enjoy reading~!

**~xXx~**

"Jadi…" Pemuda berkemeja biru garis itu mengaduk kopi kentalnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. Mata _onyx_ pekatnya menatap dalam-dalam sepasang _emerald_ milik gadis yang tengah duduk di hadapannya dengan wajah setengah ditekuk, "…bagaimana persiapanmu? Besok ujian dimulai."

Gadis _emerald_ itu memutar bola mata bosan. Sejak mereka memulai taruhan mereka, topik yang dibicarakan Sasuke hanya berputar-putar tentang ujian dan ujian. Sakura merucutkan bibirnya sambil menyangga kepalanya dengan tangannya.

"Diam."

Reaksi jengkel Sakura membuat Sasuke menyeringai lebar. Perdebatan mengenai persyaratan yang diajukannya sudah menjadi topik basi di antara mereka. Namun Haruno satu ini tidak juga lelah untuk memaksa Sasuke mengganti persyaratannya – yang tentu saja hanya berakhir sia-sia mengingat betapa keras kepalanya seorang Sasuke.

"Yang jelas aku akan mengalahkanmu!"

Sasuke merebahkan punggungnya di sandaran sofa café di mana mereka menghabiskan akhir minggu mereka, mencari posisi paling nyaman untuk memulai perdebatan mereka lagi. Café favorit Sakura kali ini tak begitu ramai sehingga membuat mereka lebih leluasa berbicara. Hanya ada segelintir pengunjung yang duduk di meja agak jauh dari meja mereka, juga tengah mengobrol santai.

"Semangat yang bagus. Kau mulai terdengar seperti Lee," lagi-lagi Sasuke menyeringai. Kali ini ditanggapi Sakura dengan ekspresif ; ujung bibir terangkat sebelah, jidat lebar yang mengerut rapat, dan emeraldnya yang memandang Sasuke jijik, bingung sekaligus jengkel.

"Menggelikan sekali!" ucap Sakura sinis dan mengundang Sasuke untuk terus menyeringai.

Sakura ikut menghempaskan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa di belakangnya, kemudian melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan kening berkerut rapat. Ini dia tingkah Sakura jika sudah merasa tidak nyaman dengan suatu obrolan. Bola matanya berputar sok tidak peduli, walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri sinar kejengkelan nyata menghiasi _emerald_nya yang dihiasi _frame_ kacamata tebal.

Karena Sasuke terlalu sering menggodanya dengan topik menyebalkan itu! Bagaimana tidak, tiap kali mereka tengah berdua seperti ini, Uchiha keras kepala itu tiba-tiba mengungkit-ungkit nama seorang kakak kelas yang paling dihindari Sakura, Rock Lee. Jangan tanya Sakura kenapa ia selalu ambil jarak dan ancang-ancang kabur atau sekedar pasang kuda-kuda saat Rock Lee ada di sekitarnya – atau nyaris mendekatinya.

Karena _senpai_ noraknya itu sudah menembaknya dengan sangat tidak menyenangkan walau hanya untuk sekedar diingat. Bagaimana mungkin _senpai_ berambut mangkok itu menembak dirinya – yang notabene adalah pacar teman sekelasnya sendiri – tepat di depan hidung seorang Sasuke Uchiha! Dan jangan lupa juga tentang betapa malunya Sakura disaksikan nyaris seluruh murid sekolahnya!

Dan lagi-lagi, jidat Sakura berkerut rapat, wajahnya bersemu merah antara menahan malu dan kesal, dengan bibir merucut lancip. Di hadapannya Sasuke masih santai duduk bersandar sambil memainkan sendok kopinya. Pemuda raven satu ini tak pernah puas menggoda Sakura. Sakura terlalu menggemaskan untuk sekedar dibiarkan, ia jadi ketagihan menggoda gadis kecilnya itu.

Dengan gusar Sakura mengacak rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai itu. Wajahnya yang kusut bertambah semrawut dengan rambut yang berantakan. Sasuke kali ini hanya menaikkan sebelah alis, menandakan ia bingung.

"Hentikan." Suara Sakura teredam karena gadis _buble gum_ itu memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan berbantalkan lengannya yang dilipat di atas meja.

Sasuke tak berkomentar, hanya alisnya yang bergerak ekspresif. Walau Sakura tak bisa melihat gerakan alisnya, tapi ia sudah paham benar kalau si Uchiha ini tengah bingung dengan sikapnya. Gestur tubuhnya yang berusaha mendekat padanya, juga kaki-kaki jenjangnya yang bergerak tak nyaman di bawah meja bisa Sakura rasakan. Namun gadis itu tak ada niatan untuk memuaskan kebingungan Sasuke. Ia hanya diam hingga bermenit-menit, membuat Sasuke semakin bergerak-gerak gusar.

"Ayo pulang saja," ajak Sasuke memecah keheningan yang tercipta bermenit-menit di antara mereka. Bahkan seorang Sasuke Uchiha yang malas bicara pun bisa menjadi tak nyaman dengan kebisuan mereka. _Onyx_nya dengan intens mengawasi pergerakan Sakura yang tak kunjung mengangkat kepalanya.

Hanya terdengar gumaman yang tidak terdengar sebagai jawaban. Perlahan gadis di hadapannya mulai menggerakkan kepala hingga akhirnya tegak menghadapnya. _Emerald_nya terkunci pada _onyx_nya yang masih setia menatap Sakura tajam. Hanya ada bosan, cemas, jengkel, dan rasa kagum yang selalu tampak dalam binar mata Sakura.

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, setelah meletakkan sejumlah uang dan sekaligus tip untuk pelayan café itu. Sakura dengan ogah-ogahan ikut bangkit dan bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. Seringai tipis lagi-lagi menghiasi wajah _stoic_ Sasuke.

"Hng, selama seminggu kita tidak boleh bertemu."

Sasuke yang berjalan di samping Sakura terhenyak mendengar ucapan – yang lebih terkesan seperti keputusan sepihak dari Sakura. "Kenapa?" Tanpa bisa dicegah, seraut wajah bingung dan penolakan ganti mendominasi wajahnya.

Sakura mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari jalan menuju parkiran di depannya. "Aku harus konsentrasi."

Sasuke mengacak rambut emonya dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. "Tidak," tolaknya dengan tegas. "Tentu saja tidak ada hal semacam itu dalam perjanjian." Rahang kokohnya mengeras, diiringi dengan tatapan dinginnya yang selalu tajam.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya, berpikir. "Tidak ada. Ini hanya caraku untuk memusatkan konsentrasi."

"Dengan tidak menemuiku?"

"Dengan menjauhimu."

Sasuke diam-diam menelan ludah. _Onyx_nya menatap kacau jejeran mobil dan motor yang diparkir rapi. Otaknya mulai berputar mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melarangku."

Sakura mengangguk menyetujui. "Ya. Kau bisa datang kapan saja ke rumah," kepala _pink_ itu mendongak menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya. Seringai Uchiha nyaris jebol, kalau saja Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya, "tapi yang akan menemuimu adalah _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_, atau _Nii-san_." Sakura mengerling menggoda, membuat Sasuke yang segera ingin membantah jadi menutup mulutnya lagi.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sasuke hingga mereka sampai di tempat Sasuke memarkir motor hitamnya. Disodorkannya helm hitam yang biasa dipakai Sakura kepada si penumpang setia.

"Ini caramu menjatuhkanku?"

Sakura urung memakai helmnya, kemudian mendongak hingga matanya tertumbuk pada _onyx_ hitam Sasuke yang kali ini entah kenapa dipenuhi sinar keputusasaan. Kerutan tipis menghiasi keningnya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Sasuke memilih menaiki motornya. Rahangnya mengeras sekali lagi. "Terserah kau."

Dengan galau, Sakura naik ke boncengan Sasuke. Kemudian seperti biasa ia melingkarkan lengan kecilnya di pinggang Sasuke, lebih erat dari biasanya. Tanpa banyak komentar, Sasuke menjalankan motornya seperti biasa. Menikung dengan tajam di tiap belokan hingga membuat Sakura kebat-kebit di boncengannya. Mereka sampai di depan rumah Sakura jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Hah… ha… hah…" Sakura segera turun dari boncengan motor Sasuke, walaupun masih dengan jantung berdegup tak normal. "Ini…" Disodorkannya helmnya dan dengan segera diterima oleh Sasuke.

"Ehm…" Sakura berusaha membuka percakapan sebelum mereka berpisah. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke sedang tidak ingin untuk bicara. Kaca helmnya masih tertutup rapat – hal yang jarang terjadi jika mereka tengah bersama. "Sa-"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kata-katanya, motor Sasuke sudah tancap gas dengan raungan mesinnya yang menjadi-jadi. Sakura refleks terlonjak ke belakang sambil memegang dada kirinya. Ditatapnya motor Sasuke yang menjauh dengan nanar.

******~xXx~**

"Kau sedang bertengkar dengan Sasuke?"

Sakura yang baru saja masuk ke dalam rumahnya, langsung disambut dengan pertanyaan mengintrogasi dari _nii-san_nya. Dengan gamang, ia menggeleng.

"Tidak."

Sasori mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dia sepertinya sedang tidak dalam _mood_ bagus. Padahal tadi pagi ia masih ramah-ramah saja."

Sakura menghela napas berat. Entah kenapa sikap Sasuke barusan jadi mengusik pikirannya, terlebih dengan _nii-san_nya yang mulai mengada-ada.

"Tidak, _Nii-chan_."

Alis Sasori belum juga turun, malah semakin terangkat tinggi. "Aku kenal Sasuke lebih cepat dari kau, Sakura."

Sakura memilih untuk tidak menggubris ocehan kakaknya dan berjalan ke arah dapur rumahnya yang sepi.

"Hei…" Rupanya kakaknya ini tidak akan membiarkannya pergi sebelum ia mendapat jawaban.

Sakura memutar bola matanya sebal, kemudian berbalik menghadap Sasori. "Kami tidak sedang bertengkar, _Nii-chan_."

Sasori mengangkat bahunya sekilas. "Hanya ingin tahu."

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya lesu, mengundang rasa penasaran Sasori sekali lagi. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasori lembut sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala Sakura.

Adiknya menggeleng sekilas. "Aku hanya bilang tidak mau menemuinya selama ujian."

"Kenapa begitu?"

Dengan ragu, Sakura mulai menceritakan taruhan konyolnya dengan Sasuke, sampai saat Sasuke yang akhirnya – sepertinya – kesal dengan keputusan Sakura. Sepanjang cerita, Sasori hanya diam mendengarkan sambil sesekali tersenyum geli, bahkan nyaris terbahak.

"Ada-ada saja…" Sasori menyeringai lebar, membuat Sakura mendelik ganas padanya. "_Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sudah tahu?"

Sakura angkat bahu. "Entahlah. Tapi Sasuke bilang dia sudah pernah mendiskusikan hal ini dengan mereka."

"Pernah?" Sasori menggerakkan dua jari telunjuknya naik turun dan membuat tanda kutip seiring dengan pertanyaannya. "Kapan?"

Lagi-lagi Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak tahu. Lagipula, _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu. Sasuke hanya melebih-lebihkan saja mungkin." Dengan cuek, Sakura berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan _nii-san_nya yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hm, tunangan? Terdengar sangat Sasuke…"

******~xXx~**

Sakura mengetukkan pensilnya berkali-kali ke mejanya. Dengan bosan, ditopangnya kepala merah jambunya dengan tangannya yang lain. Matanya menatap deretan angka dan variabel-variabel x dan y yang tercetak di buku tebalnya. Apalagi kalau bukan matematika dan angka-angkanya yang selalu terlihat memuakkan? Patut disyukuri Sakura dianugerahi kecerdasan lebih, sehingga pelajaran paling memuakkan baginya tidak jadi begitu masalah.

Yang menjadi masalah adalah rasa malas luar biasa yang selalu menghinggapinya begitu ia harus berhadapan dengan angka-angka membingungkan itu. Sepertinya Haruno satu itu mengidap semacam sindrom X atau semacamnya. Walaupun tentu saja tidak separanoid Ino yang langsung histeris begitu harus mengerjakan soal-soal matematika. Seperti tadi pagi, mereka semua – tentu saja yang dimaksud dengan semua adalah semua dari mereka – berkumpul di rumah Hinata untuk belajar bersama. Hinata, TenTen dan dirinya saling berdiskusi membahas pelajaran mereka. Sedangkan Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Sasuke dan _nii-san_nya berkumpul di sudut lain karena mereka memang setingkat di atas Sakura.

Sakura tak henti-hentinya mengeluh karena suara Ino yang memang pada dasarnya kelewat 'riang' membuat konsentrasi Sakura bolak-balik pecah. Hinata hanya berusaha menenangkan Sakura yang sudah di ambang jengkel dan TenTen yang malah lebih sering berseru kesal untuk membuat Ino diam. Memperparah sebenarnya.

Sedangkan kawanan _nii-san_nya? Jangan tanya. Ino tentu saja sibuk dengan makian dan berbagai macam sumpah serapahnya pada buku latihan soal di depannya. _Nii-san_nya berusaha tetap fokus pada bukunya sendiri, walaupun masih disibukkan dengan menenangkan Ino. Shikamaru? Tentu saja dengan berbantal buku-bukunya, ia nyaman tidur. Tidak terusik sama sekali dengan lengkingan Ino. Sepertinya kepala nanas itu sudah biasa mendengar Ino berisik. Sisanya, Naruto dan Sasuke duduk di sofa rumah Hinata dengan malas. Tangan keduanya masing-masing memegang PSP dan fokus memelototi layar mini di hadapan mereka. Tidak begitu mengherankan. Tentu saja Sasuke yang sudah lebih menguasai matematika daripada gurunya sendiri – berkat otaknya yang cerdas luar biasa. Naruto?

"Hidup terlalu singkat untuk dipakai serius. Santai saja!" kilah pemuda _spike_ itu diiringi dengan cengiran lebarnya. Cengiran itu tak bertahan lama karena TenTen sudah melemparkan sembarang buku yang dilihatnya ke wajah bodoh Naruto.

Dan pertengkaran kecil pun lagi-lagi tercipta menambah riuh suasana. Terakhir, gadis _pink_ itu yang ganti mengamuk hingga membubarkan acara belajar bersama mereka secara paksa dan membuat jadwal pulang mereka bergeser jauh lebih cepat dari yang semestinya.

Sebuah ketukan pelan dari pintu kamarnya mengusik lamunannya dan menyadarkan Sakura. Dengan kening berkerut, Sakura berseru mengijinkan sang pengetuk masuk. _Nii-san_nya. Kerutan di dahi lebar Sakura bertambah rapat. Tumben sekali _nii-san_nya yang tidak kenal adat sopan ini mengetuk pintu?

"Tumben…" sambut Sakura begitu Sasori membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk.

"Apa?"

"Tumben mengetuk pintu," jawab Sakura tanpa minat sambil mengembalikan posisi duduknya kembali menghadap meja belajarnya yang penuh.

Di belakangnya, Sasori berdecak. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu aturan apa…"

Bahu Sakura terangkat sekilas, menunjukkan ketidakpeduliannya pada kehadiran Sasori. "Kurasa…" gumamnya tak berminat.

Sakura tidak begitu memedulikan _nii-san_nya yang kini sudah duduk di sofa _single_ yang ada di dekat meja belajarnya, tepat di samping rak bukunya yang penuh.

"Sasuke bilang sesuatu pada _Nii-chan_?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan yang sesaat tercipta di kamar Sakura yang didominasi warna putih dan _pink_ itu.

Sasori mengerutkan keningnya lagi, mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari buku di pangkuannya ke lantai kayu. Kalau Sakura sudah memanggilnya dengan '_nii-chan_' begitu, pasti adik manisnya itu menginginkan sesuatu dengan sangat.

"Tentu. Kami bicara, hampir di tiap kesempatan," jawab Sasori ragu sembari berpikir.

Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah. "Bukan itu yang kumaksud, _Nii-chan_."

Nah ini dia. Kalau Sakura sudah memanggilnya dengan '_nii-chan_' ditambah dengan tekanan dalam pengucapannya, berarti Sasori harus segera tahu apa mau gadis satu ini. Kalau tidak, tentu saja selain pemuda merah itu akan ditendang jauh-jauh dari kamarnya dan bisa dipastikan Sakura akan merajuk.

Bukan masalah Sakura yang merajuk yang membuatnya cemas, tapi lebih pada nasihat beruntun _kaa-san_nya. Begitu cerewetnya Sakura, begitu pula dengan _kaa-san_nya.

"Erm… Kalau yang kau maksud tentang kau, uhm tidak. Sasuke tidak menyinggung tentang dirimu sama sekali."

Dari kursi putarnya, Sakura menghela napas berat kemudian memutar kursinya menghadap mejanya lagi. Dengan lemas, direbahkannya kepalanya ke mejanya.

"Kalian kenapa memangnya?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, kemudian mengubah posisi kepalanya untuk memandang _nii-san_nya. "Memangnya aku berlebihan untuk melarangnya menemuiku seminggu?"

Sasori memutar bola matanya jengah, menyadari betapa mirip caranya memutar bola mata dengan Sakura melalui pantulan dirinya di cermin besar Sakura.

"Gadis bodoh…" Dengan gerakan perlahan, Sasori bangkit dan beranjak menuju kursi Sakura. Tangannya mengusap rambut Sakura lembut. "Tidak peka sekali kau ini."

Sakura mencekal pergelangan tangan Sasori lemah. "Apa maksud _Nii-chan_?"

Seulas senyum terukir di wajah kalem Sasori. "Itu namanya sayang, bodoh."

Sakura merucutkan bibirnya, tidak begitu menangkap maksud _nii-san_nya. "Aku tahu! Aku juga menyayangi Sasuke! Lalu?" tanyanya setengah frustasi.

"Dia membutuhkanmu lebih dari yang kau tahu, Sakura," jawab Sasori kalem.

Sakura memandang Sasori dengan tatapan aneh. Tepatnya sorot keheranan dan terperangah melihat tidak ada secuil pun sinar jenaka dari Sasori. Hal yang jarang didapatinya selama ini.

"Dia bisa bilang kalau memang itu maksudnya."

Lagi-lagi Sasori memutar bola matanya. "Jangan bodoh. Sasuke itu harga dirinya tinggi. Mana mau dia bilang seperti itu."

Sakura mendengus di kursinya. "Uchiha bodoh."

"Kau juga bodoh karena menyukainya."

"Ah, bagaimana dengan Ino?"

Sasori yang hendak berbalik untuk kembali duduk di sofa Sakura, berhenti sejenak. "Bagaimana apanya? Kau mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"_Nii-chan… Nii-chan_ sedang dekat kan dengan Ino?"

Sasori mengenyakkan posisinya di sofa empuk itu sebelum mulai membuka bukunya lagi. "Kau terlalu banyak bergosip."

Boneka beruang kecil yang ada di samping Sakura segera melayang mengenai kepala Sasori, membuat sang pemilik kepala melotot dan segera menyuarakan protesnya.

"_Nii-chan playboy_!"

Sasori terlongong bingung. Keningnya berkerut rapat. "Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura mendengus sekali lagi. "_Nii-chan_ harus benar-benar serius pada Ino! Mengerti?"

Sasori memutar bola matanya jengah. "Memangnya siapa yang berniat mempermainkannya?" gumamnya dengan lirih.

"Eh? Apa?"

"Tidak."

"_Nii-chan_ payah!"

"Biar!"

******~xXx~**

Matematika? Centang dengan kegagalan besar! Sakura mengurut keningnya yang tiba-tiba terasa penat. Baru saja ujian matematika di jam pertama ini berakhir begitu bel sirine bergema di seluruh koridor sekolah, membuat nyaris seluruh siswanya mendesah frustasi lantaran belum menyelesaikan ujian di hadapannya.

TenTen yang duduk di pojok kelas – tak jauh dari meja Sakura – menyeringai kecut. Sakura yang jauh lebih pintar darinya saja sudah kalang kabut, apalagi dirinya? Soal matematika tadi memang benar-benar mematikan! Anko-_sensei_ yang merupakan guru matematika kelas dua rupanya tak tanggung-tanggung dalam membuat soal ujian kali ini. Perutnya sampai mulas!

Dengan langkah gontai, TenTen beranjak dari bangkunya menuju meja Sakura. Kepala pink yang tampak lunglai itu tersenyum kecut melihat TenTen.

"Bagaimana?"

Sakura menggeleng samar sembari tersenyum kecut. "Entahlah," gumamnya nyaris tanpa suara.

"Ah, berakhir! Ayo ke kantin! Untung saja yang selanjutnya bukan pelajaran eksak. Bisa gila aku!"

Sakura dengan langkah terhuyung berusaha bangun dari duduknya. Sambil memegangi Sakura, mereka berdua berjalan ke luar kelas dan menuju kantin. Rata-rata wajah-wajah yang keluar dari kelas memang tidak lebih baik dari wajah TenTen dan Sakura. Beberapa berjalan gontai, yang lain duduk lemas, sisanya sudah kuyup dengan keringat.

"Gila… Sepertinya akan sedikit yang lulus di ujian matematika kali ini."

Sakura mengangguk sekilas, masih dengan wajah tegangnya yang basah keringat. Gadis merah jambu itu cemas akut, pasalnya ia tidak yakin dirinya menjawab soal-soal maut itu dengan benar apa belum. Bayangan kekalahannya dari Sasuke sudah menghantuinya dan membuat gadis itu semakin lemas.

TenTen menguatkan pegangannya begitu Sakura semakin merosot. Ditatapnya gadis itu gugup. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Sakura?"

Dengan pias, Sakura mengangguk lemas. "Iya…"

Tak lama mereka berjalan, sekelompok pemuda berjas biru membuat keramaian sepanjang koridor utama yang lumayan sepi itu. Seketika itu juga, Sakura dan TenTen menoleh ke sumber keributan dan langsung bertatapan dengan gerombolan itu.

"TenTen! Sakura-_chan_!" Seorang pemuda blonde bermata biru melambaikan tangannya, lengkap dengan cengiran khasnya yang bodoh.

TenTen menuntun Sakura untuk mendekati gerombolan itu. Dengan langkah setengah enggan, Sakura menurut – masih bertumpu pada gadis bercepol itu.

"Sakura-_chan_ kenapa?" tanya pemuda itu, Naruto.

Sakura menyeringai lemah. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Anko-_sensei_ benar-benar membunuh kami!" TenTen meremas-remas kepalan tangannya emosi. Urat kejengkelan tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Anko-_sensei_ yang membuat soal ujian kalian?" Ganti seorang pemuda berambut merah bertanya, Sasori.

Lagi-lagi Sakura mengangguk dan TenTen langsung menanggapinya dengan keantusiasan berlebih.

"Anko-_sensei_ keterlaluan! Masa soal seperti itu diberikan pada anak kelas satu?"

Wajah-wajah pemuda di hadapan mereka kompak menyeringai, minus seorang pemuda raven yang tetap _stay cool_ dengan kedua tangan di saku celana seragam sekolahnya. Mata _onyx_nya masih belum berpindah dari sosok Sakura yang tampak kacau.

"Bagaimana ujian kalian?"

Naruto dan Sasori kompak menyeringai sambil menunjukkan jempolnya. "Tentu saja kami hitung kancing!"

TenTen dan Sakura melongo seketika, membuat duo _baka_ itu menyeringai semakin lebar.

"Kalian berdua bodoh ya..?" TenTen menggeleng-gelengkan kepala bercepolnya, kemudian kembali menyeret Sakura untuk berjalan menuju kantin. Di belakangnya, empat pemuda itu mengekor. "Bagaimana dengan Shikamaru dan Sasuke?"

Sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di balik saku celananya, Naruto memutar bola matanya, tak lupa dengan sebuah dengusan. "Bahkan dalam sejam, mereka sudah meletakkan kepala mereka di bangku. Dan tidur!"

Sakura tersenyum kecut. Matilah dia! Tak ada halangan yang berarti bagi jalan Uchiha keras kepala ini untuk melaksanakan niatnya. Sakura hanya bisa harap-harap cemas dan berdoa pada _Kami-sama_. Apa saja, asal Sasuke bisa gagal di salah satu ujiannya!

******~xXx~**

Sakura membubuhkan tanda silang besar-besar di kalender yang tergantung manis di dinding kamar mungilnya yang didominasi warna pastel itu. Dihelanya napas berat. Baru lewat tiga hari. Masih tersisa tiga hari lagi sebelum ujian benar-benar berakhir.

Tiga hari ini berlalu dengan mulus, tentu saja minus ujian matematikanya yang bisa dijamin tidak akan berakhir baik. Sakura masih belum bisa bernapas lega. Pasalnya, selama tiga hari ini, _nii-san_nya juga tampak santai-santai saja. _Nii-san_nya yang jahil itu tidak sibuk menggerutu sepanjang pulang sekolah. Pemuda itu malah terkesan tenang dan bisa melewati ujian dengan baik.

Yah, walaupun tidak bisa dijamin juga keberhasilan _nii-san_nya itu. Mengingat _nii-san_nya juga bukan tipe yang serius dalam menghadapi sesuatu. Paling-paling Sasori tidak memedulikan ujiannya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya cemas. Mata hijau zamrudnya menatap kalender beraneka warna itu lesu. Sepertinya tidak ada harapan baginya untuk menang dari seorang Sasuke Uchiha.

Dan itu artinya, Sakura harus mau bertunangan dengan Sasuke. Lagi-lagi helaan napas berat dihembuskan gadis itu. Bukannya ia tidak mau – sungguh, ia juga sangat senang – tapi, masih banyak persoalan yang menghantui dirinya dan keluarganya. Juga hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Walaupun selama ini Sakura terkesan tidak ambil pusing mengenai masalah keluarganya, tapi sebenarnya gadis manis itu terus berpikir. Ia tidak bisa menjauhkan bayang-bayang masa lalunya dan kenyataan bahwa kakek Sasuke punya hubungan dengan keluarganya dulu.

Dan ia benci dirinya yang terus berusaha menyalahkan orang lain atas kemalangannya.

"Sakura..?" Sebuah ketukan samar dari arah pintu kamar Sakura yang terkunci segera membuyarkan lamunan gadis itu.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Sakura membuka pintu kamarnya. "Ya, _Nii-san_?"

Sasori berdiri di depan pintu kamar Sakura sambil memandangi _imouto_nya itu lekat-lekat. "Ayo makan," ajaknya.

Sakura menggeleng sekilas. "Aku tidak lapar."

"Kau sudah makan?"

Sakura mengangguk singkat. "Ya."

"_Sou ka_… Ya sudah kalau begitu."

Begitu Sasori berlalu dari kamarnya, gadis itu langsung menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan. Disandarkannya tubuhnya lunglai pada dahan pintu coklat itu. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa berat dan pening. Dengan sedikit tekanan, Sakura memijit-mijit keningnya. Perlahan-lahan dengungan di kepala Sakura semakin menjadi-jadi, membuat gadis itu hanya bisa pasrah melorot di lantai.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku.."

Tanpa disadarinya, setitik darah menetes dari salah satu lubang hidungnya dan jatuh di atas lantai kamarnya yang dingin.

******~xXx~**

"Hei, Sakura! Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Telapak tangan Ino menempel dengan seenaknya di kening Sakura, membuat sang pemilik kening _oversized_ itu risih dan menepis pelan tangan Ino.

"Aku baik-baik saja," gumam Sakura sembari menelungkupkan kepalanya di balik lengannya.

Ino, TenTen dan Hinata yang duduk melingkar di kursi meja kantin saling pandang. Jelas-jelas kawannya satu ini tidak tampak baik-baik saja. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari biasanya, ditambah dengan kantung mata mengerikan di bawah mata Sakura. Tentu saja mengundang Ino dan TenTen untuk menjerit – sedikit _over_.

"Ah, hei!" TenTen tiba-tiba berseru sambil melambai ke arah lima kakak kelas yang tengah berjalan bergerombol memasuki kantin yang lumayan sepi, tidak seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"He, Suigetsu? Tumben sekali ikut…" komentar Ino begitu melihat jas merah menyembul di antara kerumunan jas biru.

Suigetsu yang berjalan paling belakang hanya menggerutu. "Kau tidak suka, hah?"

Ino merucutkan bibirnya. "Apa sih…"

"Kau kenapa, Sakura?"

Yang ditanya hanya menggumam tak jelas. "Hmmmm…"

Sasori mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya sambil menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Hmmmm…"

Kelima pemuda itu memilih ikut duduk di kursi-kursi yang tersedia di meja itu. Lagi-lagi sepertinya mereka berkomplot untuk menyisakan satu kursi kosong hanya di sebelah Sakura. Si gadis _buble gum_ itu belum sadar kalau Sasuke duduk di sebelahnya, sampai pemuda itu – dengan sedikit berbisik – bertanya tepat di sebelah telinganya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sakura menoleh sekilas. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Ayo ke ruang kesehatan," dengan genggaman kuat namun lembut, Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura untuk memaksa gadisnya itu berdiri.

Dengan ogah-ogahan, Sakura akhirnya bangkit dan ikut berjalan dengan gontai mengikuti Sasuke. "Jaa~"

******~xXx~**

Sasuke hanya duduk diam di sofa tunggu ruang kesehatan sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan hidungnya. Matanya tajam mengawasi Sakura yang tengah berbaring di salah satu ranjang rawat dan diperiksa oleh dokter yang tengah berjaga – Shizune.

"Kau sudah makan tadi pagi?"

Samar-samar Sasuke bisa mendengar Shizune menanyai Sakura sambil memeriksa Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menjawab dengan gelengan dan cengirannya.

"Kau ini! Sudah berapa hari kau tidak makan, heh?"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya dengan keterkejutan, menunggu jawaban Sakura.

"Aku makan kok. Tadi aku sudah makan roti bakar."

"Yeah, dan kau tidak makan untuk malam hari. Jangan bohong!"

"Hehe…"

"Sasuke?"

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Sasuke segera beranjak dari duduknya dan mendekat ke bilik di mana Sakura terbaring.

"Paksa Sakura makan. Akan kusiapkan obat untuknya," perintah Shizune yang mengundang keheranan pada pasangan itu. "Ambil roti sebanyak yang kau mau dan paksa Sakura. Rotinya ada di lemari."

Begitu Shizune keluar dari ruangan itu, Sasuke segera beranjak menuju lemari yang dimaksud Shizune dan mengambil beberapa buah roti.

"Jangan paksa aku makan!" seru Sakura dari balik selimut yang ditariknya hingga menutupi wajahnya.

"Jangan kekanakan, ayo makan!"

"Tidak!"

Tangan Sasuke bergerak menarik paksa selimut yang ditahan Sakura dengan sekuat tenaga. Sayangnya, tenaga Sakura kalah jauh dengan tenaga Sasuke. Dengan mudah, pemuda raven itu menyingkap selimut yang menutupi wajah Sakura.

"Ayo, buka mulutmu!"

"Hm!" Sakura membekap mulutnya sambil melotot – sebagai penolakan.

Sasuke menghela napas, kemudian mengambil duduk di sisi ranjang Sakura. "Kenapa kau jadi begini?"

Sakura memalingkan mukanya dari tatapan Sasuke yang lagi-lagi membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang, kebat-kebit. Sudah berhari-hari ia tidak bertemu dengan Sasuke. Dan tentu saja rasa kangen yang membuncah tidak mungkin disangkalnya.

"Hanya lupa makan kok," jawab Sakura cuek, masih berusaha memalingkan wajahnya.

"Apa ini menyangkut taruhan kita?"

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan mata terbelalak. "Kenapa kau sampai berpikir seperti itu?"

"Sasori bercerita sedikit tentang sikapmu beberapa hari ini. Kalau kau tidak setuju, bilang saja."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak mau memaksamu, Saku. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Bilang saja padaku," tatapan Sasuke menyendu, membuat Sakura mau tak mau merasa bersalah.

"Bu-bukan begitu, hanya saja…" Sasuke menunggu Sakura yang terlihat bimbang untuk melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku hanya…" Sakura menghembuskan napas berat. Tatapannya beradu dengan Sasuke yang masih setia menunggu, "aku masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan keluargaku…" Suara Sakura melirih seiring dengan tatapan Sasuke yang berubah nanar.

Ini yang selalu menghantui Sasuke semenjak kepulangan mereka ke Jepang. Ia paham betul, suatu hari Sakura akan mengungkit masalah sensitif ini. Tapi ia hanya tidak menduga secepat ini Sakura akan mengungkit masalah ini. Penjelasan macam apa yang harus diberikan Sasuke? Ia tahu dengan benar bahwa Sakura punya hak untuk tahu kebenaran mengenai keluarganya. Dan kunci dari semua masa lalunya itu tak lain adalah kakek Sasuke. Bukan hal yang mustahil kalau suatu hari nanti Sakura akan balik membenci keluarganya jika ia tahu kenyataan yang sebenarnya.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras seiring dengan menutupnya kelopak matanya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, bingung dan kalut harus menjawab apa. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa ingin sekali menghilang dari hadapan Sakura. Tapi ia tahu, kalau ia pergi begitu saja, Sakura hanya akan semakin terluka. Semakin lama kenyataan ini disimpan rapat, semakin sakit pula nanti Sakura. Dan semakin besar kebencian yang akan meledak. Itulah satu-satunya hal yang Sasuke takutkan sekarang. Maka dari itu, ia ingin secepatnya mempunyai ikatan dengan Sakura. Sehingga, kalau-kalau nanti Sakura akhirnya berbalik membencinya, ia masih punya alasan dan ikatan yang menghubungkannya dengan Sakura. Ia hanya tak ingin Sakura meninggalkannya.

"Makanlah."

Sasuke mengangsurkan roti yang diambilnya tadi pada Sakura yang menerimanya dengan keheranan. Tanpa memedulikan Sakura, pemuda Uchiha itu bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Sakura yang masih bingung dengan sikapnya barusan.

******~xXx~**

"_Ojii-san_."

Sosok pria gondrong yang dipanggil '_ojii-san_' tadi segera berbalik begitu mendengar panggilan cucunya.

"Oh, Sasuke," sapa pria itu, Madara. "Ada apa?"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Sakura…"

Mendengar Sasuke menyebut nama Sakura membuat ekspresi wajah Madara yang tadinya sumringah menjadi sendu. "Ada apa dengan Sakura-_chan_?"

Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah. Tangannya terkepal rapat, seolah hendak meninju seseorang. "Sampai kapan kita – aku…" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya sejenak, "…menyembunyikan masalah ini?"

Madara meletakkan map biru yang dipegangnya di meja. Pandangan matanya terarah pada tumpukan berkas-berkas di kanan kirinya. "Itu semua keputusanmu, Sasuke. Kau bebas mengatakannya kapan saja."

"Mengalihkan tanggungjawab padaku, hah?"

Madara segera berbalik begitu mendengar Sasuke menggeram marah. Wajah yang biasanya datar itu kini berubah merah menahan amarah yang sudah mencapai ubun-ubun.

"Sakura akan membenciku! Membenciku! Dan kau seenaknya bilang itu semua terserah aku? Hah?" Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berada di depan Madara sambil merenggut kerah kemeja kakeknya kasar. "Itu dosamu! Harusnya kau yang menebusnya! Bukan aku! Bukan juga Sakura!" bentak Sasuke lepas kendali.

Madara tersenyum sendu. "Maaf. Maafkan, _Jii-san_. _Jii-san_ tahu, semua murni kesalahan _Jii-san_. Tapi itu semua… hanya tugas."

"Dan Sakura bukan gadis dewasa yang bisa menerima alasan macam tugas seperti itu! Dia hanya gadis biasa, dia masih kecil!" Kepalan tangan Sasuke mengencang. Matanya nyalang menatap Madara yang hanya bisa pasrah menerima kemarahan Sasuke. "Sakura tidak akan bisa menerima penjelasan macam 'tugas' atau 'perintah' seperti kau menjelaskannya padaku, Kakek Tua!"

Kepala Madara tertunduk lunglai. "Lalu kau mau aku yang menebus dosaku sendiri? Dengan apa? Menyerahkan nyawaku untuk dibunuh Sakura-_chan_?"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras. Kali ini lidahnya kelu tanpa jawaban. Perlahan renggutan di kerah kemeja Madara mengendur. Kakinya melangkah mundur. Kini pemuda raven itu berdiri gamang.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Maaf. _Jii-san_ tidak bisa lakukan apa pun. Kalian berdua yang kena imbasnya."

Pemuda Uchiha itu berdiri dengan lutut gemetar. Rasa cemas dan ketakutan mulai menggerogoti tiap inchi sarafnya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya? Terlebih, apa yang _bisa_ dilakukannya untuk meyakinkan Sakura? Otak jeniusnya tak lagi mampu berpikir jernih. Hanya ada rasa takut, takut dan takut. Takut kehilangan Sakuranya.

******~xXx~**

**A/N : Jadi, apakah saya memotong chapter ini di saat yang pas? XD Ini 'sedikit' lebih panjang dari chaps sebelumnya XD**

**Lama ya nggak update, hehe. Sepertinya kemaren-kemaren itu saya kena Writer's Block. Saya juga nggak yakin sih, soalnya belum pernah pengalaman Writer's Block. Writer's Block itu apa sih? #dilempar bata.**

** Ehem, sepertinya fic satu ini akan sedikit lama ending. Tentu saja karena saya yang malas update. Ampuni saya!**** #cidori. Oh iya! Saya juga publish fic baru dan chapter baru di fic yang lain. Datanglah menengok! XD #hujan bata.**

** Ya deh, saya nggak mau banyak omong. Terakhir, saya minta reviewnya dari readers sekalian ya! XD Mulai sekarang saya wajibkan mereview! Wahaha~**

** Komentar, saran dan kritik always appreciated! He24…**

**_Pssst, buat yang udah review selama ini, makasih banyak ya ^3^ Maaf kalo selama ini nggak pernah balas. Kali ini saya balas kok! Khususnya yang login XD_  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Masashi Kishimoto as the respective owner of Naruto series**

**WARNINGS : AU/OOC/SasuSaku**

**Soba ni Iru Kara ~ Stay by Your Side**

Enjoy reading~!

**~xXx~**

Ujian baru saja berakhir. Walaupun nilainya masih sebagus saat ia di Suna – tentu saja berada dalam urutan tiga besar paralel seangkatan kelas satu, bersaing ketat dengan nilai Hinata yang kalah tipis dengannya – Sakura belum bisa tenang. Masih was-was dengan nilai Sasuke yang belum diketahuinya. Ia harus bersabar sampai besok – dimana baru besok pengumuman nilai semester akan diberiatahukan secara resmi dan serempak. Dan mengingat tradisi sekolahnya, nilai-nilai seluruh murid akan dipasang di papan pengumuman. Tidak terkecuali.

Sakura bergerak-gerak gelisah di kursinya. Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya mengerutkan kening heran.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Hinata. Kerutan tipis di keningnya menandakan ia tengah heran.

Sakura menggeleng gugup. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Hinata-_chan_," seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang masih gelisah.

Hinata kemudian memilih diam dan kembali memperhatikan pidato kepala sekolah mereka di depan. Suasana aula sekolah siang itu terasa sangat pengap. Ratusan murid menengah atas itu berkumpul di ruang aula besar guna mendengarkan ceramah dari sang kepala sekolah menyebalkan – siapa lagi kalau bukan Tsunade – mengenai amanat kepada seluruh murid, mengingat sebentar lagi akan ada penerimaan siswa baru di musim semi.

Sakura melorot di kursinya. Wajahnya yang gelisah kini sekaligus bosan. Sudah berapa lama Tsunade berdiri di depan sana dan berpidato dengan semangat menggebu-gebunya itu? Kalau saja bukan karena suara Tsunade yang kelewat 'semangat', bisa dipastikan semua kepala di sini akan tertidur pulas. Sayangnya karena Tsunade terlalu semangat bicara, tak ada seorang pun yang bisa memejamkan mata barang sejenak. Suara Tsunade yang diperkeras melalui _loud speaker_ terkadang memekakkan telinga.

"Mau sampai kapan pidatonya terus berlanjut?" TenTen yang duduk di sisi lain Sakura menggerutu sambil sesekali menutup telinganya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sakura tidak begitu menghiraukan sekitarnya. Bahkan kini suara Tsunade hanya terdengar seperti dengungan lebah. Pikirannya melayang, mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Ketika ia mengobrol dengan Madara.

_ "Apa hubungan kalian berdua baik-baik saja?" Madara yang tiba-tiba menampakkan diri di hadapan Sakura bertanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Tangannya memegang bungkusan besar yang dengan segera berpindah ke pangkuan Sakura._

_ Sakura terdiam menatap bungkusan coklat yang terlihat berat itu. "Ini apa, Jii-san?"_

_ Madara tersenyum hangat. "Simpanlah. Kalau kau mau, pakai saja di acara pertunanganmu dengan Sasuke."_

_ Sakura yang sudah hendak bertanya lagi, kini membungkam mulutnya dengan wajah bersemu. "A-apa maksud, Jii-san?" sangkalnya gugup, membuat Madara mau tak mau tersenyum lebih lebar._

_ "Kalian berdua baik-baik saja, kan?"_

_ Sakura mengangguk gamang. "Kalau sikap aneh Sasuke belakangan ini tidak dihitung, kami memang baik-baik saja."_

_ Kerutan heran tercetak nyata di keningnya yang keriput. "Aneh bagaimana?"_

_ Sakura mengangkat bahunya sekilas, kemudian memindahkan bungkusan itu ke sofa di sampingnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Dia sedikit, uhm, menghindariku. Kami belum bertemu sejak hari terakhir ujian."_

_ "Ujian? Itu tiga hari lalu, kan?" Sakura mengangguk membenarkan. "Ada apa dengannya?"_

_ Sakura kali ini menggeleng lemah. "Dia tidak bilang apa pun padaku. Tiba-tiba pergi begitu saja."_

_ Madara yang duduk di sofa di hadapan Sakura menatap gadis itu sayu. "Kau keberatan menemui Sasuke sekarang?"_

_ "Sekarang..?"_

_ "Ya."_

_ "Aku tidak bisa. Masih ada kepentingan keluarga yang harus kuselesaikan."_

_ "Hm, bagaimana kalau besok sepulang sekolah? Biar sopirku yang menjemputmu."_

_ "Memangnya ada apa dengan Sasuke, Jii-san?"_

_ Madara menatap lantai di bawahnya dengan tatapan kalut. "Hanya kau yang bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini, Sakura. Hanya kau dan keputusanmu," gumam Madara gamang._

_ "Apa maksud, Jii-san?"_

_ "Kau akan tahu besok!"_

"Hei, Sakura! Kau mendengarkanku?"

Sakura terkesiap mendengar panggilan TenTen. "Uhm, ya. Tentu."

"Kau kenapa? Ayo, pidatonya sudah selesai."

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura segera bangkit dan mengangguk. Ketiganya berjalan bersisian keluar dari aula sembari mengobrol. Sesekali Sakura Hinata kompak menggoda TenTen mengenai Neji-_senpai_. Kontan saja TenTen berusaha mengelak dengan wajah memerah. Mereka bertiga tergelak riuh. Tapi sebenarnya, si rambut merah jambu tengah menanti dengan berdebar-debar suara sirine sekolah, menandakan sekolah telah usai.

**~xXx~**

Ketidaksabarannya sepanjang waktunya di sekolah serasa menguap begitu saja. Layaknya sebongkah es yang dipanaskan di bawah terik matahari padang pasir Sunagakure. Menguap begitu saja, tanpa sempat meleleh.

Dengan tangan meremas-remas rok lipit seragam sekolahnya, Sakura berdiri dengan lutut gemetar. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipisnya. Madara yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya terdiam heran. Bingung harus bereaksi macam apa melihat Sakura gugup seperti itu.

"Nah, ayo. Kita masuk." Madara setengah mendorong punggung Sakura untuk membuat gadis itu melangkah setengah hati.

Suasana hening yang akrab bagi Sakura langsung menyambut gadis itu begitu mereka bedua memasuki rumah megah Uchiha. Tidak ada pekik girang Mikoto, karena wanita itu sudah kembali ke Korea. Sakura berjalan lamat-lamat mengikuti Madara yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

Sakura memandang gugup ke segala arah, berusaha menghilangkan kecemasan berlipat-lipatnya. Entah kenapa, menginjakkan kaki di rumah Uchiha rasanya sangat tidak nyaman. Padahal biasanya gadis itu dengan senang, bahkan sambil melompat-lompat girang kalau Sasuke mengajaknya ke rumahnya. Tapi kali ini, rasanya dinginnya lantai marmer di bawah sol sepatunya serasa menembus telapak kakinya. Bayangan wajah dingin Sasuke yang tidak bersahabat terus menghantuinya sepanjang jalannya menuju ruang yang tidak diketahuinya. Beberapa kali Sakura bertemu dengan para pelayan rumah Uchiha yang dengan senyum lebar menyambutnya.

Sesekali Madara bertegur sapa dengan para pelayannya, juga berhenti untuk mengobrol dengan Juugo dan Suigetsu yang ditemuinya sepanjang jalan. Sakura menghembuskan napas lega, bersyukur Madara bertemu dengan Suigetsu dan mengajaknya bicara lebih lama. Ia perlu menenangkan diri, terutama lidahnya yang akan mulai bicara asal jika sedang gugup.

Sakura tidak begitu memperhatikan Suigetsu yang tampak serius berbicara dengan Madara. Ia sibuk memperhatikan sekeliling rumah megah itu untuk mengusir kegundahannya. Rumah megah itu masih sama, dengan berbagai macam lukisan dipajang di sepanjang dinding koridornya yang panjang, ventilasi rumah yang sangat besar dengan langit-langit yang tinggi – memungkinkan sirkulasi udara menjadi lancar sehingga membuat suasana rumah tetap sejuk walau tanpa pendingin.

Sakura setengah terlonjak saat Madara memanggilnya, mengajaknya untuk naik ke lantai dua, ke ruang kerjanya. Sakura mengangguk gugup kemudian bergegas mengikuti Madara setelah memberi salam pada Suigetsu sejenak.

"_Ano, Jii-san..."_

Madara menoleh ke belakang menatap Sakura yang terlihat gugup. Diperlambat jalannya dan menyejajarkan diri dengan Sakura. "Ada apa? Kau terlihat gugup."

Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Ada apa dengan Sasuke?" tanyanya cemas.

Madara yang berjalan di sampingnya menyulum senyum kecut. "Tidak terlalu baik. Makanya aku minta kau menengoknya barang sejenak."

Sakura mengangguk ragu. Untuk selanjutnya mereka tak lagi buka suara dan berjalan dalam diam menuju ruangan paling ujung di lantai dua. Ruang kerja yang kini diambil alih Sasuke. Madara menyilahkan Sakura masuk dengan isyarat. Sakura yang sudah hendak membuka pintu jadi mengurungkan niatnya saat tiba-tiba Madara menahannya dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain merogoh saku dalam jas hitamnya.

Ia mengangsurkan kotak beludru biru pada Sakura yang menerimanya dengan bingung dan gugup.

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan," ujarnya diiringi senyum tipis.

Perlahan Sakura akhirnya mengangguk dan membuka pintu. Kotak itu digenggamnya erat di balik tubuhnya. Begitu pintu ia buka, yang terlihat hanya rak-rak tinggi yang penuh dengan buku-buku dan map-map. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan, mencari sosok Sasuke.

Gerakan Sakura terhenti pada sofa marun yang ada di sudut ruangan. Seseorang tengah pulas tidur di sana dengan lengan menutupi matanya. Sakura melangkah perlahan, berusaha tidak membuat suara saat sol sepatunya menyentuh lantai. Sambil berjongkok, Sakura diam mengamati wajah pulas Sasuke. Guratan lelah jelas terlihat dari wajah pucatnya. Kemejanya acak-acakan dan kusut. Entah sudah berapa hari pemuda itu tidak keluar dari ruang kerja.

Pandangan Sakura berubah sendu. Setengah ragu, tangannya bergerak menyentuh wajah Sasuke dan mengelus pipi tirusnya.

"Sasuke..." gumamnya sendu.

Rupanya gerakan pelan Sakura berhasil membuat pemuda itu membuka mata. Dengan setengah erangan, Sasuke membuka matanya yang terlihat merah. Rasa kantuk yang menahan erat kelopak matanya untuk terus tertutup sontak lenyap begitu melihat Sakura yang berjongkok di sampingnya, memandanginya dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Sakura..?" gumamnya penuh keterkejutan. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Sakura tersenyum kecut. "Tidak boleh, ya?"

Buru-buru Sasuke menggeser tubuhnya dan menyediakan ruang duduk untuk Sakura. Dengan segera, Sakura bangkit dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Maksudku, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" koreksi Sasuke canggung. Suaranya yang biasanya berat kini terdengar serak dan sengau.

"Kau sakit?" tanya Sakura, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Tidak." Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat kemudian berdehem. "Sepertinya karena aku belum minum saja."

Sakura mengerutkan kening tanda tidak setuju. Tangannya bergerak cepat menyentuh kening Sasuke yang tertutup rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Badanmu hangat. Kau pasti tidak menjaga kesehatan," gerutu Sakura. "Mencemaskan orang lain, tapi selalu lupa mencemaskan diri sendiri."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi, kepalanya tertunduk menatap lantai marmer yang dilapisi karpet tebal.

"Sasuke..." panggil Sakura dengan suara lirih. Diangsurkannya kotak yang sedari tadi digenggamnya erat-erat.

Sasuke terhenyak memandang kotak itu. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan suara tercekat sambil memandang kotak itu.

Sakura menghela napas berat. "Madara-_jiisan_ yang memberiku ini," jawabnya. "Aku..." Sakura menggantung kalimatnya dan menghela napas lagi, "aku tidak tahu apa hubungan _Jii-san_ dengan keluargaku dulu, tapi..."

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke memucat. Rahangnya mengeras dan kaku. Dipandanginya Sakura dengan perasaan was-was.

"Tapi sepertinya, kau sama sekali belum ada niatan memberi tahuku, ya?"

Sasuke lunglai menundukkan kepalanya. Keberaniannya memandang Sakura menguap sudah. Nyalinya menciut dan terdengar sangat bukan Sasuke.

"Aku..."

"Tidak apa-apa kok kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya," potong Sakura dengan air muka sendu, seolah tengah menahan tangis. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya cemas. "Kedengarannya bukan hal baik untuk dikatakan, kan?"

Suara Sasuke tercekat di tenggorokan. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya pada Sakura. "Sakura, aku..."

"Sudah, tak apa-apa. Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya." Digenggamnya tangan Sasuke yang hangat dan meletakkan kotak itu di tangannya. "Aku sudah kalah, kan?"

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan bertemu pandang dengan Sakura. Mata hitamnya berkilat cemas, setengah resah melihat wajah Sakura yang tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan. Ia menggeleng dan balik mendorong kotak itu kepada Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin memaksamu."

Sakura ganti menggeleng dan tersenyum samar. "Tidak. Aku tidak keberatan."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak dan berpikir. "Mungkin kau akan menyesalinya kalau kau tahu semuanya."

"Berhubung aku belum mengetahuinya, jadi aku tidak akan menyesalinya."

Dengan sedikit renggutan, ditariknya Sakura ke dalam pelukannya dan dipeluknya gadis itu dengan seluruh jiwanya. Sakura balas melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dadanya.

"Jangan membenciku," ujar Sasuke lirih dengan suara bergetar.

"Tidak, aku tidak membencimu. Aku tidak akan bisa membencimu.

**~xXx~**

Begitu Sakura pulang dari rumah Sasuke – dengan diantar oleh Sasuke sendiri, karena pemuda itu bersikeras mengantarnya pulang – Sakura langsung mencari-cari sosok orang tuanya di rumah.

Dengan wajah setengah pucat dan gelisah, Sakura menceritakan mengenai rencana pertunangannya dengan Sasuke, minus taruhan konyolnya itu. Reaksi orang tua Sakura memang sepertinya terlihat kalem, namun sebenarnya sang kepala sekolah tampak sedikit cemas.

"Kau yakin, Sakura?"

Sakura mengangguk mantap, walaupun masih dengan wajah yang setengah pucat dan gelisah. "Ya, _Tou-san_."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Biar _Kaa-san_ yang ikut membantu," ucap Hana menenangkan.

"Terima kasih, _Kaa-san, Tou-san_."

**~xXx~**

"Wow wow wow... Lompatan yang jauh, Sakura..." komentar Ino sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tak percaya.

Di depannya, Sakura duduk sambil meringis kecut. "Yah, mungkin..."

"Syukurlah, Sakura-_chan_," ujar Hinata dengan senyum mengembang tulus.

Sakura balas tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, Hinata-_chan_."

"Sudah sudah, kita terdengar seperti menyelamati Sakura yang akan menikah saja..." Ino mengibaskan tangannya ke udara. "Terlebih, aku lebih tertarik dengan ceritamu, Nona Hyuuga." Diberinya penekanan pada tiap katanya.

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata gugup. Sedangkan Sakura hanya diam mendengarkan.

Ino memicingkan matanya dengan kecurigaan. "Kau dan Naruto-_kun_mu itu, tentu saja!"

"Eh?" Sontak wajah Hinata dihiasi serangan merah mendadak. "Aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Naruto-_kun_!" bantah Hinata dengan gugup.

"Kau yakin?" goda Ino. "Jangan bohong, Hi-na-ta."

"A-aku tidak bohong, Ino-_chan_!"

Ino akhirnya menghela napas. "Atau jangan-jangan, si bodoh itu yang tidak juga memberimu kepastian, eh?"

Kali ini Hinata menunduk dalam-dalam, tidak berani memandang Ino dan Sakura.

"Ya sudahlah, pokoknya kau harus cerita pada kami kalau ada apa-apa, ya?" pesan Ino sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Haloooooo kalian masih menungguku, kan?" Tiba-tiba TenTen berteriak kencang dari ambang pintu kamar Ino yang terbuka lebar.

Ino berdecak sebal. Sedangkan Hinata dan Sakura meringis mendengar teriakan TenTen.

"Sudah puas kencannya, eh, calon Nona Hyuuga?" sindir Ino sambil mencibir.

TenTen melotot sebal. "Apa-apaan, heh?"

Ino mengibaskan tangannya ke udara dengan mimik meremehkan. "Sudahlah, susah juga bicara dengan orang kasmaran seperti kalian semua!"

Sontak Sakura dan TenTen kompak melotot. Sedangkan Hinata hanya menunduk dengan wajah memerah.

"Maksudmu dengan 'kalian' itu siapa, hah? Memangnya kau tidak?" seru TenTen dan Sakura kompak sambil menghantam Ino dengan bantal-bantal dan bonekanya.

"Kau juga harus jelaskan sesuatu pada kami tentang kau dan _Nii-chan_ku!"

**~xXX~**

Oke, ini hanya pertunangan kecil-kecilan, hanya sebagai simbolik saja. Tapi Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak grogi dan berkeringat dingin sepanjang hari. Sambil meremas-remas roknya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya duduk di kursinya dengan tenang sambil sesekali membolak-balik halaman buku yang tengah dibacanya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran karena melihat Sakura yang gusar dan tidak tenang di kursinya.

Mereka tengah duduk di sofa ruang keluarga rumah Sasuke. Sedangkan para pelayan dan ibu Sakura sedang sibuk di halaman belakang, tempat pertunangan mereka akan digelar dua hari lagi.

Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat, tiba-tiba membuat kepalanya penih. "Eh?"

Sasuke langsung bangkit berdiri dan menyambar Sakura ke dalam pelukannya. Ditatapnya Sakura dengan kecemasan luar biasa saat melihat setitik darah mengalir dari hidungnya.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, berusaha mengusir pening yang menyerangnya. Ia belum menyadari kalau darah kental keluar dari lubang hidungnya.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Sakura?" desis Sasuke sambil menyeka darah yang keluar itu dengan tangannya.

Sakura terkesiap kaget saat menyadari ia mimisan lagi. Buru-buru disekanya dengan kasar hidungnya dan malah membuat darah mengalir lebih deras.

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura yang masih kebingungan dan segera membawanya keluar rumah. Ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Madara yang memanggil-manggil dirinya.

Setelah mendudukkan Sakura di dalam mobil, Sasuke bergegas menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan memacunya kencang ke luar rumah, ke arah rumah sakit. Rahangnya mengeras dan sama sekali tidak ia hiraukan Sakura yang kebingungan. Ia harus segera memeriksakan Sakura. Sekarang juga.

**~xXx~**

Wanita bermata hazel yang dikenal baik oleh Sakura sebagai kepala sekolahnya itu mengerutkan keningnya memandang Sakura. Tsunade berkali-kali memeriksa denyut nadi Sakura setelah gadis itu keluar dari ruang _rontgen_.

"Ada apa dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara sarat kecemasan.

Tsunade menggeleng sejenak. "Kau punya anggota keluarga yang juga penderita mimisan?"

Sakura diam sejenak. Berhubung keluarganya adalah keluarga dokter, bisa dipastikan tidak ada salah satu pun dari mereka yang memiliki penyakit. Sakura kemudian menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Sepertinya pembuluh hidung Sakura sedikit bermasalah. Apa dia pernah mengalami benturan keras?"

Rahang Sasuke mengeras seraya mengangguk. "Dia pernah kecelakaan dan tak sadarkan diri."

Tsunade mengangguk-angguk dengan tangan di dagunya. "Kita tunggu hasil _rontgen_nya. Baru aku bisa meyakinkan dugaanku."

Sasuke mengangguk dan beralih menatap Sakura tajam. "Kau harus ceritakan semua yang kau rasakan belakangan ini pada Tsunade."

"Panggil aku dengan sebutan yang sopan, Uchiha!" hardik Tsunade yang hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan tajam oleh Sasuke.

**~xXx~**

Sakura menghela napas berat di kursinya. Ditundukkannya kepalanya dalam-dalam, tidak berani menatap Sasuke yang memandangnya tajam. Sesekali ia mengepalkan tangannya resah. Sekaligus takut menghadapi reaksi Sasuke yang sudah seperti singa kelaparan.

Tsunade yang duduk di hadapan mereka berdua berdehem. "Jadi, secara singkatnya, Sakura tidak boleh kelelahan, jangan terlalu stress dan berpikir berat. Hal-hal semacam itu akan membuat otaknya terbebani dan pembuluh darah di hidungnya pecah."

"Apakah mimisan itu berbahaya?" potong Sasuke gusar dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam Tsunade.

"Untuk beberapa kasus, tidak. Karena mimisan itu sebagai reaksi untuk meredakan pening otak yang berlebih. Bisa dipastikan kalau Sakura mimisan, ia sedang kelelahan atau stress."

"Lalu untuk kasus lain?"

"Tanda-tanda kehadiran penyakit berbahaya," jawab Tsunade yang membuat wajah Sasuke mengeras. "Tapi kau tenang saja, Sakura terjangkit penyakit apa pun. Dia berasal dari keluarga dokter dan sistem imunnya sangat bagus," tambah Tsunade buru-buru.

Sasuke menghembuskan napas lega. Sambil menarik Sakura, Sasuke bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan Tsunade. Tanpa niat sedikit pun mengucapkan terima kasih. Tsunade hanya menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

"Kau berhutang satu penjelasan padaku, Nona Uchiha," desisnya pada Sakura begitu mereka sudah keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

Sakura hanya meringis kecut sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "_Ha'i..._"

**~xXx~**

**A/N : Maaf lama nggak update! Sekalinya update malah pendek banget ;_; Gomen...**

** Nah, chapter depan mungkin akan ada acara pertunangan Sakura dan Sasuke :D Mereka jadi tunangan kaaaaaan? He24. Dan saya bener-bener nggak mau buat masalah yang berat-berat. Yah, soalnya banyak banget 'rahasia' di sini sih XD.**

** Anyway, kritik, saran dan komentar always appreciated! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**Masashi Kishimoto as the respective owner of Naruto series**

**WARNINGS : AU/OOC/SasuSaku****/and so on**

**Soba ni Iru Kara**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Oke. Ehem. Sebelum lanjut scroll ke bawah, kalau berkenan baca dulu bacotan saya. Kalau nggak, boleh kok langsung baca._

_Saya benar-benar meminta maaf karena telah menelantarkan fiksi ini untuk, hnggg, 2 tahun? Saya harap nggak selama itu juga ;_; Saya sadar saya sempat menuliskan DISCONTINUED di summary, tapi beneran deh, saya boong! Nyatanya sekarang saya publish kelanjutannya. Saya publish lhooo! LOL. Tapi sebenernya emang pernah ada niatan itu! ._

_Terima kasih yang masih berkenan membaca kelanjutan cerita abal ini setelah sekian lama saya telantarkan. Saya akan sangat mengerti dan menerima kalau kalian bilang cerita ini nggak bagus. Udah terlalu lama saya tinggal dan saya sadar saya udah kehilangan feel cerita ini karena terlalu lamanya. Jadi wajar sih kalau kalian nggak puas. Kritikan akan sangat saya terima :)_

_Terima kasih juga buat yang baru pertama kali membaca karena liat fiksi ini nongol di Just In dan mau membaca dari awal (saya harap kalian nggak ketawa, please, karena–saya teramat sangat sadar–betapa ancurnya tata bahasa saya di chapter-chapter awal. Sebenarnya saya ada niatan mau rombak dari chapter awal biar nggak malu-maluin, tapi saya urungkan karena fiksi ini benar-benar menjadi cerminan perkembangan menulis saya. Kalau sekarang kalian anggap lebih baik, makasih banyak!)._

_Saya tunggu komentar kalian, atau kalau mau lebih bersusah payah, boleh kok PM saya. Kritikan model apa pun saya terima. Flame juga diperbolehkan, tetapi bukan flame pair ya :). Yang mau keluarin uneg-uneg setelah sekian lama, monggo tinggalkan jejak di kotak review._

_Sekali lagi, terima kasih buat siapa pun yang udah berkenan baca fiksi ini ;) Saya benar-benar terharu!_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Aku baik-baik saja, Sasuke… Kenapa tidak percaya juga," ujar Sakura sedikit sebal. Sudah berkali-kali dia mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja tetapi tuan muda Uchiha itu sama sekali tidak mempercayainya.

Sasuke menatapnya tajam hingga membuat gadis itu mengerut di tempatnya. "Kau masih bilang kau baik-baik saja? Jelas-jelas kecelakaan itu berdampak buruk sekarang."

Sakura memutar bola matanya jengah. "Kalau kau sudah tahu, ya sudah." Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan bibir merucut sebal. "Tapi aku benar-benar merasa baik-baik saja."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas berat. "Baiklah. Kau baik-baik saja." Diusapnya kepala Sakura pelan, kemudian beranjak bangkit dari sofa ruang keluarganya. Dirapikannya jas hitam yang dia kenakan dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sakura. "Kau benar-benar siap untuk ini?"

Sakura mendongak menatap Sasuke. Sejenak dia menata napasnya, kemudian menerima uluran tangan Sasuke. "Tentu," jawabnya dengan senyum.

Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan beriringan menuju halaman belakang rumah Sasuke dimana teman-teman dan keluarga mereka sedang menanti. Tepuk tangan meriah segera terdengar menyambut kedatangan mereka berdua. Sakura mencengkram erat tangan Sasuke. Kakinya sedikit gemetar begitu mereka memasuki halaman yang sudah disulap menjadi tempat pertunangan dadakan.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Yang biasanya terjadi kalian menunggu tamu. Bukan malah tamu yang menunggu kalian," sindir Sasori yang malam itu datang mengenakan setelan jas biru tua.

Sakura hanya meringis menanggapi gurauan kakaknya. Tidak bisa dia pungkiri kini wajahnya sudah memucat. Di sampingnya Sasuke berusaha menenangkan Sakura dengan mengelus punggung tangannya.

"Kalian sudah siap?"

"Ya, _kaa-san_," jawab Sakura. Perasaannya sedikit lebih tenang saat melihat _kaa-san_nya tersenyum.

Beliau mengulurkan kotak beludru pada Sasuke, kemudian membukanya. Sakura sedikit terperangah melihat isi kotak itu. Sepasang cincin yang sederhana, namun tetap tidak meninggalkan kesan mewah dan mahal. Sakura menelan ludahnya–pahit.

Entah mendapat perintah dari mana, tiba-tiba tubuhnya bereaksi cepat. Kakinya sudah siap melompat dan berlari menjauh. Sayang sekali Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya—yang kini tengah mati-matian menahan senyumnya—menahan tubuh Sakura untuk tetap berada di sisi tubuhnya.

"Mau kemana kau?" desis Sasuke dengan secuil cengiran di sudut bibirnya.

Sakura menggigit-gigit bibirnya. "Toilet."

Sasuke menahan keras tawanya. "Tunggu sepuluh menit saja."

"Sasuke…" rengeknya.

Sasuke berdehem. "Kami siap," ujarnya dengan seringai tipis.

Diambilnya cincin pertunangan mereka. Ia berbalik menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura yang terlihat sangat gugup. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya, meminta tangan kiri Sakura.

Dengan perlahan, Sakura mengulurkan tangannya. Namun, Sasuke yang tidak sabar segera menyambar tangan Sakura. Gadis itu sempat menyuarakan protesnya, namun tentu saja tidak dipedulikan. Ditatapnya Sakura tepat di kedua bola matanya. Mau tidak mau, Sakura terpaksa balik menatap Sasuke. Dengan lembut, Sasuke memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis Sakura. Masih dengan tatapan tertuju pada mata hijau Sakura.

Ganti Sakura yang mengambil cincin Sasuke. Kemudian ia pasangkan cincin itu pada jari manis Sasuke. Seketika tepuk tangan yang lebih meriah membahana. Senyum lega Sakura segera terkembang. Dadanya berdebar hebat. Rasa bahagia segera merambati tiap senti tubuhnya. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Pemuda itu berdiri dengan senyum tipisnya. Matanya masih setia menatap mata Sakura.

Momen mendebarkan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh Sakura limbung. Dengan sigap, Sasuke menopang tubuh Sakura yang lemas. Para tamu ikut kaget melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba limbung.

"Sakura!"

Napas Sasuke tertahan saat melihat lagi-lagi darah kental mengalir dari salah satu lubang hidungnya. Dengan tangannya yang bebas, Sasuke mengusap perlahan darah yang menetes.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke dengan nafas tercekat.

Sakura di depannya dengan wajah pucat, mengangguk. Namun setelah itu, kesadarannya menghilang.

"SAKURA!"

**.**

**.**

Sasuke duduk terdiam di kursi tunggu rumah sakit. Dia menunduk menatap ubin lantai koridor tunggu. Di sampingnya, Sasori ikut duduk dalam diam.

Begitu terdengar suara pintu dibuka, keduanya langsung bangkit dan berdiri tepat di hadapan sang dokter, Tsunade.

"Dia baik-baik saja. Kalian tenang lah. Kurasa dia hanya sedikit _stress_ dan kelelahan."

Sasori menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terdiam dengan wajah kaku.

Tsunade menepuk pundaknya. "Tidak perlu terlalu cemas seperti itu."

Sasuke mengangguk gamang.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan pulang dan mengabari orang tuaku," ucap Sasori. Begitu Sasuke kembali mengangguk, Sasori bergegas pergi.

"Kau masuk saja. Sakura sedang tidur." Tsunade kemudian berlalu diikuti dengan suster yang merawat Sakura.

Begitu keduanya menghilang di belokan koridor, Sasuke masuk ke kamar rawat Sakura. Di ranjang yang ada di pojok ruangan, Sakura tertidur pulas. Sasuke melangkah melewati pintu, kemudian menarik sebuah kursi ke samping ranjang dan duduk. Dipandanginya wajah Sakura yang tampak kelelahan. Sebersit rasa bersalah menyusup ke dadanya.

"Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu, Sakura…" Tangannya mengelus lembut punggung tangan Sakura. "Karena kecelakaan itu…" Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan dalam. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" Rahangnya mengeras. "Kakek itu tidak juga mau bicara lebih banyak lagi."

Sebenarnya Sasuke sendirilah yang enggan bertanya pada kakeknya itu. Dia masih menyimpan sakit hati pada pemimpin keluarga Uchiha itu. Bagaimana tidak? Karena ambisi Uchiha Madara untuk menjadikannya penerus Uchiha, Sasuke harus hidup berjauhan dari keluarganya. Semuanya dilakukan dengan tujuan menjadikannya penerus seperti kakeknya itu. Namun tidak dapat dia pungkiri, sedikit banyak Sasuke bersyukur. Dirinya yang sekarang bisa bertemu dengan Haruno Sakura. Kalau tidak, entah jadi apa dirinya itu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis saat merasakan gerakan lemah dari tangan Sakura yang dia genggam. Tangannya ganti mengelus puncak kepala Sakura.

"Sasuke?"

"Ya, aku di sini."

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Kepalanya masih sedikit berdenyut-denyut, namun dia merasa lebih baik setelah mendengar suara Sasuke. Sakura merasakan sesuatu melingkar di jari manisnya. Jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang saat mengingat apa yang telah terjadi sebelum dia jatuh pingsan tadi.

Sasuke yang bingung dengan perubahan kondisi Sakura segera bangkit untuk memanggil perawat atau dokter. Dengan cepat Sakura menarik ujung lengan kemeja Sasuke untuk menghentikannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," dia bergumam lirih.

Mau tidak mau pemuda itu kembali duduk di kursinya. "Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya,"

Sasuke menghela napas lega. Tangannya bergerak kembali untuk menggenggam tangan Sakura. Senyum simpul tercetak di wajahnya saat melihat cincin putih yang sama dengan miliknya melingkar manis di jari Sakura. Pemuda itu mengecup lembut jari Sakura, masih terselip cengiran.

Sakura merasakan detak jantungnya menguat. Dia mendesah dalam hati. Keberadaan Sasuke tidak cukup baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

"Maaf aku mengacaukan acara malam ini,"

Sasuke mendengus. "Aku sih tidak peduli. Aku malah bersyukur tidak perlu lama-lama mengobrol dengan mereka. Acara yang paling penting kan sudah berlangsung."

Wajah Sakura semakin merona. "Berhenti menggodaku, Uchiha!" Sakura berusaha keras membuat suaranya terdengar lebih mantap. Tapi apa daya, hanya cicitan lemah yang bisa dia keluarkan.

Suara pintu terbuka tiba-tiba dengan cepat menghentikan upaya Uchiha Sasuke untuk menggoda Sakura. Pemuda itu menoleh dan melihat keluarga mereka berdua berduyun-duyun masuk. Dia memandang mereka jengah. "Hei hei, kurasa bukan begini tata cara membesuk di rumah sakit," ujarnya seraya bangkit dari kursi.

Haruno Sasori menunjukkan ketidakpeduliannya. Dia berdecak, kemudian menyingkirkan Sasuke dari tepi ranjang. Pemuda Uchiha itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Melihat kedua keluarga itu tidak akan mengijinkannya memonopoli Sakura dalam waktu dekat, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kamar tersebut dan bergerak menuju kafetaria. Baru dia sadari perutnya terasa lapar sekarang.

Pemuda itu berdiam diri di kafetaria yang lenggang, menghabiskan entah berapa lama duduk di sana. Dia terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri hingga tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan sendirian di sini?"

Sasuke mengernyitkan kening mendengar suara yang tidak dia harapkan. Pemuda itu hanya melirik sosok yang kini duduk di kursi yang ada di depannya. Dia terheran-heran dalam hati, sejak kapan pria yang sudah berusia lebih dari tujuh puluh tahun itu duduk di depannya dengan menggenggam gelas kertas berisi cairan hitam. Sasuke pasti sedang sangat terlarut dalam pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari kehadiran kakeknya itu.

"Aku yang seharusnya menanyakannya terlebih dahulu," Sasuke tidak bisa menahan nada sinis dalam suaranya, yang membuat kakeknya mau tidak mau tersenyum tipis.

Pria tua yang masih tampak sehat itu menggedikkan bahu. "Aku tidak melihat adanya hal yang patut dipertanyakan mengenai keberadaanku di sini," gumamnya rendah.

Sasuke memutar bola mata, skeptis. "Tapi aku punya banyak hal yang bisa dipermasalahkan."

"Yah, itu…" Uchiha Madara menggedikkan bahu sekali lagi. Tampak tidak terlalu serius menanggapi. "Aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya."

Sasuke memicingkan matanya. Ada kilat kemarahan dalam matanya yang hitam. "Oh?"

Madara menghela napas. Dia berdecak, "aku benar-benar ingin menjelaskan segalanya padamu dan pada Sakura. Tapi gadis itu sendiri yang enggan. Dia juga memintaku untuk merahasiakannya darimu."

Kilatan kemarahan di mata Sasuke tidak juga mereda. Kilatan itu kini malah berubah menjadi kobaran api, menjilat-jilat kesabarannya. "Aku sangat yakin sekarang aku berada di posisi untuk tahu segala hal tentang Sakura."

Uchiha Madara merasa napasnya tercekik di tenggorokan. Kalau saja bukan dirinya yang mengasuh Sasuke dari kecil, tentu dia tidak akan paham seberapa membahayakannya cucu putranya itu saat kesabarannya habis. Dan Uchiha Madara sangat yakin dirinya tidak berada di posisi yang bisa menjadi peredam amarah cucunya saat emosi itu meledak nantinya. Oleh karena itu, dengan berat hati pria itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu," pria tua itu menyerah.

"Menceritakan apa, _Oji-san_?"

Kepala Sasuke berputar cepat ke belakang. Dilihatnya Haruno Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu kafetaria.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Sakura?" Ketegangan dalam suara Sasuke langsung lenyap, digantikan kecemasan yang kentara. Tangannya terulur meraih Sakura dalam perlindungannya dan segera mendudukkan gadis itu di salah satu kursi. Pemuda itu kemudian berjongkok. Keningnya mengerut cemas. "Kenapa kau kemari?"

Sakura tersenyum tipis menanggapi kecemasan Sasuke yang menenangkan hatinya. "Aku mencarimu." Jemarinya yang masih lemah bergerak untuk menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Ada apa?" Suara berat pemuda itu merendah, lembut. "Kau bisa meminta tolong siapa pun untuk mencariku."

Gadis itu menggeleng samar. "Aku ingin mencarimu sendiri," Sakura mengerling ke arah Uchiha Madara yang duduk di depannya terpisahkan meja bundar kafetaria. "karena kulihat _Oji-san _datang tapi hanya untuk mengunjungi pintu kamarku saja,"

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah kakeknya. Pria tua itu hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum lemah dan desah napas berat.

"Jadi," Sakura kembali mengerling pada Sasuke, "apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Beberapa hal yang kau dan _Oji-san_ rahasiakan dariku."

"Aku tidak merahasiakan apa pun," Sakura mengerutkan keningnya tidak setuju.

Sasuke mendengus bosan. "Kau merahasiakan beberapa hal penting yang seharusnya kuketahui," tuntutnya dengan nada defensif.

Bola mata hijau Sakura berputar. "Aku hanya…." Gadis itu berdecak, "belum memutuskan kapan akan mengatakan seluruhnya padamu."

Sasuke bangkit, menarik salah satu kursi dari meja lain, dan duduk di samping Sakura–tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya. "Sama saja,"

Sakura merucutkan bibir. "Itu berbeda. Sangat sangat berbeda."

Sasuke mendesah jengah. Dia kembalikan tatapan bosannya ke arah kakeknya yang sedari tadi diam memandang mereka berdua. "Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan obrolan yang tadi hanya di antara kita saja." Sadar bahwa Sakura tidak akan buka mulut–tidak untuk waktu yang cukup lama, pemuda itu memilih mengorek informasi dari kakeknya. Toh kakeknya itu sudah setuju untuk menceritakannya.

Pria itu melirik Sakura sejenak, sebelum menarik napas panjang.

"Aku, atas perintah pimpinanku sewaktu masih menjadi anggota ANBU, membantai keluarganya."

Sasuke sudah dengar mengenai hal itu. Namun mau tidak mau pemuda itu mengernyitkan kening mendengar pilihan kata kakeknya yang dia rasa kurang tepat. Wajah Sakura memucat, namun gadis itu tetap diam.

"Aku diperintahkan untuk membunuh seluruh keluarganya, termasuk Sakura sendiri." Uchiha Madara menimbang-nimbang ekspresi wajah Sakura yang sulit ia artikan sebelum dia melanjutkan cerita, "tapi aku gagal menyelesaikan misi itu. Aku membiarkan satu-satunya keturunan hidup." Madara menghela napas. "Lama setelah itu, aku sangat bersyukur membiarkannya hidup."

Sasuke menatap Sakura dalam-dalam. Gadis itu, menyadari tatapan Sasuke, balas menatapnya. Sakura dapat melihat ada rasa syukur dan kebahagiaan tak terkira dalam mata hitam Sasuke. Sedikit demi sedikit senyumnya muncul.

"Misi itu merupakan misi paling rahasia dan hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahuinya, termasuk aku."

"Kenapa?"

Madara mengerutkan kening. "Kurasa karena membantai sebuah keluarga besar–klan–demi kepentingan negara, begitu menurut mereka, bukan hal yang patut disebarluaskan."

"Apa yang salah dengan keluarga Sakura?"

"Tidak ada," pria itu menggeleng mantap. Sasuke sudah hendak buka mulut, namun segera dia hentikan dengan penjelasannya. "Mereka hanya keluarga normal pada umumnya. Kecuali," sekali lagi Madara mengamati Sakura yang dari tadi diam, "keluarga besarnya. Anggota klannya yang lain ingin menuntut kembali klaim atas negara ini. Sepertinya Sakura kecil sudah tahu akan hal itu."

"Klaim?" Wajah Sasuke diliputi kebingungan yang sangat dan dia tujukan pada Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng lemah. "Urusan pelik semacam itu tidak diberitahukan kepadaku. _Otou-sama_ hanya pernah berkata bahwa keluarga kami adalah keluarga asli pemilik tanah negara ini. Saat itu aku tidak begitu paham maksudnya."

Madara menganggukkan kepala, membenarkan. "Negara ini dibangun di atas tanah milik bangsa lain. Lima keluarga pendiri negara ini–salah satunya adalah Uchiha–merebut dan mengambil alih kemudian mendirikan negara ini di atas tanah mereka. Sayangnya, kelima keluarga pendiri melakukan kekerasan dalam upaya merebut tanah yang jelas-jelas bukan hak mereka, bukan hak kita." Madara memandang Sasuke di kedua bola matanya, dalam-dalam. "Keluarga kita, Uchiha bersama dengan empat keluarga lain membantai bangsa mereka, nenek moyang Sakura. Hanya tersisa beberapa orang, hanya segelintir sekali. Para tetua mengira mereka tidak akan mampu bertahan hidup. Tapi nyatanya mereka salah." Madara tersenyum ke arah Sakura, ada sinar takjub dalam matanya yang hitam. "Bangsa mereka merupakan bangsa yang keras dengan semangat hidup besar dan keahlian kedokteran mereka sangat unggul. Berpuluh-puluh tahun mereka bertahan hidup, membentuk klan baru dengan keturunan-keturunan mereka yang tersisa. Namun ambisi mereka tidak sepenuhnya sejalan dengan kekuatan yang mereka miliki. Tidak ada anggota dari klan mereka yang mampu menghasilkan keturunan lebih dari satu. Beberapa mengidap kelainan genetis karena pernikahan sedarah yang terpaksa mereka lakukan karena meraka tidak memiliki jumlah yang berimbang.

Dua puluh tahun lalu, pemimpin klan mereka, Hatori yang merupakan kakek dari Sakura berniat untuk menyatukan diri dengan negara kita. Saat itu beberapa wilayah terserang penyakit misterius yang belum ada penawarnya. Konon, hanya kemampuan medis merekalah yang bisa menyembuhkan pasien yang menderita penyakit itu. Hatori ingin sekali membantu, namun beberapa orang dalam klan itu menentang keras hingga mengakibatkan pertumpahan darah. Hanya tersisa ayah Sakura, Zanzou, dari pihak yang ingin berdamai dengan negara. Anggota klan yang lain menentang keras dan berniat meminta klaim atas tanah leluhur mereka. Ayahmu, Sakura, yang tentu saja sependapat dengan kakekmu, melarikan diri dari klan. Dia kemudian menikah dengan seorang wanita dari klan Senju dan lahirlah kau." Madara menarik napas panjang. "Dua tahun setelah kelahiranmu, anggota klan yang radikal berhasil melacak keberadaan keluarga kalian. Sejak pelariannya, ayahmu menjalin hubungan baik dengan keluarga Uzumaki. Ayahmu pulalah, Sakura, yang menyediakan informasi mengenai klannya untuk kami para anggota ANBU yang saat itu telah terdesak oleh kekuatan klanmu."

Madara mengalihkan tatapannya ke Sasuke. "Mungkin kau tidak begitu mengingatnya, saat itu kau baru berusia empat atau lima tahun saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sakura."

Bola mata Sasuke dan Sakura melebar.

Madara tersenyum. "Akibat ancaman dari anggota klannya, ayah Sakura meminta perlindungan kepada ANBU. Yang saat itu diserahi tanggung jawab untuk menjaga keselamatan Sakura dan ibunya adalah keluarga kita, Sasuke. Mereka bertiga pindah ke salah satu mansion Uchiha dan hidup bersamamu, kedua orang tuamu, dan tentu saja Itachi."

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. "Kau mengingatnya, Sakura?"

Gadis itu mengangguk samar. "Aku mengingatnya ketika koma waktu itu. Kukira itu hanya mimpi."

Uchiha Madara mengangguk. "Setelah satu atau dua tahun berlindung, ayahmu berpendapat bahwa kondisi sudah cukup aman sehingga memutuskan untuk keluar dari perlindungan ANBU. Aku membiarkan keluarga Sakura kembali ke rumah kecil mereka di Suna. Tidak lama setelah itu, beberapa ANBU ditugaskan untuk bergerak ke Suna." Air muka pria itu berubah serius. "Mereka telah memulai pergerakan mereka."

Sasuke menyadari air muka Sakura berubah kaku.

"Aku ingat kejadian setelahnya,"

"Ya, tapi mungkin kau masih kehilangan beberapa detail cerita. Kami terlambat sampai ke sana. Saat itu, ibumu sudah terbunuh terlebih dahulu."

Sakura membuka mulutnya, namun tidak ada yang bisa dia ucapkan. Lidahnya kelu, bahkan napasnya tersendat di tenggorokan.

"Aku tahu. Selama ini kau pasti mengira aku lah yang membunuh keluargamu. Tapi bukan, Sakura. Anggota klan ayahmu yang membunuh kedua orang tuamu. Ayahmu sepertinya berusaha melindungimu saat salah seorang dari mereka menebas punggung Zanzou. Ayahmu roboh dan aku yang membunuh orang yang menebas punggungnya."

Sakura memejamkan mata. Dia paksakan otaknya berputar untuk mengingat kejadian yang selama ini berusaha dia lupakan. Sakura mencoba mengingat detail kejadian seperti yang telah diceritakan Uchiha Madara padanya. Ada beberapa hal yang sempat terlewat dari ingatannya. Dan kini, setelah dia mendengar cerita lengkap, Sakura merasa beberapa titik-titik hitam dalam ingatannya kembali jelas. Sakura bisa mengingatnya lagi.

Ah ya, Sakura tidak melihat ayahnya dibunuh. Saat itu ayahnya merengkuhnya dalam pelukan dan menyuruhnya menutup mata. Ia baru membuka mata ketika merasakan pelukan ayahnya mengendur dan tubuhnya tiba-tiba roboh ke lantai. Dan yang ia lihat ketika membuka mata adalah Uchiha Madara dengan pedang terhunus dan mata penuh ambisi membunuh.

Uchiha Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Sakura saat melihat gadis itu kesulitan menarik napas. Wajah gadis itu memucat dengan napas menderu.

"Setelah itu, beberapa ANBU yang ditugaskan malam itu diam-diam menyelinap pergi. Maafkan aku karena membiarkanmu di sana sendirian. Kau pasti sangat terpukul dan syok melihat apa yang ada di depan matamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa membawa diriku sendiri untuk sekadar mengulurkan tangan padamu." Ada kegetiran yang tidak bisa ditutup-tutupi dalam nada suara Uchiha Madara.

Sakura ingat. Di pagi hari saat mereka sedang sarapan bersama ibunya berjanji akan mengajaknya piknik bersama tetangga dekat mereka sore nanti. Namun ketika hari beranjak sore, sekumpulan pria datang ke rumahnya. Mereka semua berperawakan hampir sama dengan ayahnya, berambut sama hitamnya dan bermata sama, kobalt.

Awalnya Sakura mengira pria-pria yang datang itu adalah paman-pamannya, melihat kemiripan satu sama lain. Namun begitu suasana sore itu memanas, Sakura yang saat itu masih kecil bisa merasakan ketegangan antara mereka dan ayahnya. Untuk beberapa jam lamanya, ayahnya dan tamu-tamu misterius itu berbincang sengit di dalam ruang kerja. Sakura yang sangat penasaran dilarang keras oleh ibunya untuk mendekat. Alih-alih, Sakura dibawa ke loteng dan diperintahkan untuk bersembunyi di sana.

Samar-samar Sakura bisa melihat berkas cahaya yang masuk dari ventilasi kecil di dalam loteng. Cahayanya yang berwarna ungu lembayung menandakan hari sudah beranjak malam. Sakura tidak berani turun. Dia sangat patuh pada ibunya. Ketika dia sayup-sayup mendengar teriakan kesakitan ibunya jauh dari tempatnya berada, Sakura tanpa ragu turun dan berlari ke bagian depan rumah.

Sakura bersembunyi di balik pintu. Melihat darah merah termuntahkan dari mulut ibunya. Dari celah kecil di sela pintu dan kusen, Sakura menatap horor ibunya yang perlahan-lahan roboh ke lantai. Di belakangnya, seorang pria–salah satu tamu dari ayahnya–berdiri menjulang di dekat tubuh ibunya yang gemetar kesakitan. Di tangannya, logam tipis panjang ternoda darah.

Sakura tahu apa itu.

Pria itu menusuk ibunya.

Dan yang menodai logam mengilat itu adalah darah ibunya.

Teriakan sudah tersangkut di ujung lidahnya ketika Sakura melihat ibunya memberi isyarat untuk diam. Wanita itu, di tengah rasa sakit yang teramat, masih meminta putrinya untuk diam. Semua itu demi menjaga putri semata wayangnya tetap selamat.

Sakura menelan ludah. Wajahnya pucat. Air mata menggantung di kedua sisi matanya yang hijau.

"Ka–"

Tiba-tiba saja pria yang menusuk ibunya roboh. Di belakangnya ayahnya berdiri menjulang dengan katana di tangan.

"Sakura? Kau di sana?" Ayahnya berbisik rendah dengan suara gemetar. Ia jatuh berlutut di sisi istrinya yang meringkuk di lantai dengan tubuh gemetar.

Sakura segera keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan lari memeluk ayahnya. Ibunya menangis di pelukan ayahnya. Ayahnya, pria yang sangat baik hati dan berhati lembut, mendekap Sakura dan istrinya dengan tubuh yang sama gemetarnya dengan tubuh istrinya sesaat sebelum tubuh itu tergolek lemah di dalam pelukannya.

"_Okaa–_"

"Tutup matamu, Sakura-_chan_,"

Sakura menuruti perintah ayahnya. Gadis kecil itu menutup mata rapat-rapat dan menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam pelukan ayahnya.

Kebahagiaan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sakura mendengar suara daging terkoyak dan ia merasa tubuhnya panas. Ia merasakan pelukan ayahnya mengendur dan tubuh besar ayahnya roboh ke belakang. Saat itulah Sakura melihat seorang pria tinggi besar dengan pedang terhunus yang berlumuran darah berdiri menjulang di depannya.

Gadis kecil itu tidak mampu berpikir. Otaknya bekerja melambat, mematikan sel-sel indra perasanya. Ia tidak lagi mampu merasa. Sakura hanya bisa diam berlutut di antara tubuh ayah dan ibunya. Baju dan wajahnya penuh darah. Bau anyir memenuhi rumahnya. Namun, ia tidak berdaya untuk sekadar menggerakkan jari.

Sakura diam mematung hingga keesokan harinya ia ditemukan. Satu-satunya hal yang saat itu terasa adalah rasa kebas yang menenggelamkannya.

Dan dia tidak mampu kembali.

**.**

**.**

* * *

_Sampai di sini dulu chapter 14nya. Akan saya paksa diri saya sendiri buat selesain chapter 15, 16, 17, dst sampai cerita ini bener-bener tamat dan bukan discontinued. Sebenernya cerita ini udah hampir di penghujung sih :) Terima kasih yang masih bertahan baca fiksi ini sampai chapter 14. Semoga masih mau baca kelanjutannya, yaaaa..._

_Saya tunggu jejak kalian di kotak review!_


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N : Okaaay, enough with the heavy :)_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Totally AU/OOC/typos?/and soo oonn**

**Soba ni Iru Kara**

_**(stay by your side)**_

**.**

**.**

Uchiha Madara segera meninggalkan Sasuke dan Sakura begitu tidak ada hal lain yang perlu dibicarakan. Setelah Sasuke menyantap makan malamnya—hanya ada ramen instan—yang terlalu larut, mereka berdua juga segera meninggalkan kafetaria yang sepi. Mereka melangkah bergandengan tangan dalam diam menuju kamar rawat Sakura.

"Maukah kau menginap di sini malam ini?" tanya Sakura begitu dia sudah berbaring lagi di ranjangnya. Lampu kamarnya sudah dimatikan dan hanya ada cahaya dari jendela yang dibuka tirainya. Tangannya masih berada di dalam genggaman Sasuke.

Pemuda itu mendudukkan diri di kursi yang ada di sisi ranjang Sakura, tersenyum. "Tentu."

Kemudian tidak ada percakapan. Hanya terdengar suara detik jarum jam yang menggema, dengungan halus mesin penyaring udara, dan suara langkah kaki yang terdengar sayup-sayup di kejauhan. Mereka berdua terus diam hingga entah berap lama. Tidak ada seorang pun yang bergerak dari posisi masing-masing, masih dengan mata terbuka dan terjaga. Sedari tadi yang Sasuke lakukan hanya mengelus punggung tangan Sakura dengan sebelah tangan, sementara tangannya yang lain menggenggam tangan yang tidak lebih besar dari miliknya itu.

Haruno Sakura terlalu larut dalam pikirannya hingga tidak menyadari tatapan Sasuke padanya. Setelah beberapa saat, gadis itu menggerakkan kepala ke samping dan menangkap tatapan mata pemuda itu. Dia tersenyum, "kenapa memandangiku seperti itu?"

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Walaupun mulutnya terbuka untuk menjawab, pemuda itu masih tetap diam. Dia menarik napas panjang, "sejujurnya, sejak _Oji-san_ bilang dia membunuh seluruh keluargamu, aku menjadi sangat takut."

Sakura mengubah posisinya dan berbaring miring menghadap Sasuke. Tangannya yang tidak digenggam Sasuke bergerak menyusuri garis rahang tegas Sasuke. Jari telunjuknya bergerak dari pelipis Sasuke, kemudian turun hingga ke dagu. Wajahnya terlihat tenang. "Apa yang kau takutkan?" bisiknya.

Bola mata hitam Sasuke bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Aku takut kau membenciku," dia berujar lirih, tidak mampu membawa matanya untuk menatap mata Sakura yang terlihat bercahaya di ruangan yang temaram itu, "karena kematian keluargamu."

Sakura menarik napas dalam dan perlahan seraya menutup mata. Ada bau khas tubuh Sasuke yang dia sukai menyusup dalam indra penciumannya. Ketika akhirnya Sakura membuka mata, dia bisa merasakan pipinya menghangat.

"Apa kau mengira cintaku tidak cukup besar untukmu?" Saat tatapan mata Sasuke tertangkap penglihatannya, Sakura bisa melihat ada ketakjuban di sana. Dia tersenyum lagi. "Memang rasanya berat. Aku selalu merasa tidak akan mampu bernapas lagi jika harus mengingat kejadian malam itu." Sakura bergeser, bergelung mendekat hingga kepalanya berdekatan dada Sasuke yang menempel di tepi ranjang. "Dulu aku sering sekali merasa tidak beruntung dalam hidup," suaranya lirih, nyaris teredam.

"Itu pasti terasa berat," Sasuke bergumam. Kepalanya ditundukkan untuk mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. Tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Sakura bergerak ke atas kepala gadis itu dan mengusapnya perlahan-lahan.

Sakura mengangguk, kemudian lebih mendekatkan diri lagi. "Lalu di suatu pagi, entah berapa lama setelah kejadian itu, aku terbangun dari tidur yang panjang dan tiba-tiba menyadari bahwa kini aku telah memiliki orang tua baru yang sangat menyayangiku dan seorang kakak yang sangat baik," Sakura terkekeh, mengundang senyuman Sasuke. "Setelah itu segalanya berjalan lebih baik. Aku mulai memiliki teman—walaupun tidak ada yang cukup dekat untuk disebut sahabat, semakin lama semakin banyak. Dan kini aku juga memiliki," gadis itu mengintip dari sela-sela poni panjang yang jatuh menutupi matanya, menahan napas, "_kamu_."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa dadanya menghangat, semakin lama semakin panas. Jantung yang ada di rongga dadanya mengentak keras, seolah ingin menjebol tulang-tulang. Napasnya menjadi berat oleh tekanan itu. Sebuah senyum penuh syukur kemudian terukir di bibirnya ketika dia menunduk dan mencium kening Sakura lama, menyesap aroma gadis itu, menciumnya penuh sayang.

Gadis itu bukan hanya cintanya, melainkan juga penyelamatnya dari hidupnya yang dulu entah sejak kapan tidak berharga.

**.**

**.**

"Kau mau kuantar ke rumah saja?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasang sabuk pengaman di kursi pengemudinya. Hari ini Sakura sudah diijinkan pulang. Selama di rumah sakit, Sasuke selalu menemaninya dan kini dia juga yang bertugas mengantar Sakura pulang.

Di sampingnya, Sakura juga tengah melakukan hal serupa. Rambut gadis itu jatuh menutupi matanya saat menunduk memasang sabuk pengaman. Gadis itu berdecak sebal. Sejak kapan memasang sabuk pengaman bisa sebegini lamanya?

Melihat Sakura yang tidak kunjung selesai memasangnya, Sasuke mendengus. Badannya dicondongkan ke arah Sakura. Tangannya bergerak menyingkirkan tangan Sakura.

"Pasti ada yang salah dengan kepalamu sekarang," Sasuke menyeringai. "Memasang sabuk pengaman saja tidak bisa."

Sakura mendongakkan kepala dengan bibir merucut. Kepala mereka sangat dekat hingga hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Sakura terkesiap, namun Sasuke bergerak cepat. Dikecupnya bibir Sakura. Matanya memancarkan kegelian melihat Sakura yang terbelalak. Hanya ciuman manis yang singkat, tapi entah kenapa wajah Sakura memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Sasuke menyeringai geli. Sabuk pengaman Sakura sudah terpasang dan dia kembali memosisikan diri di depan kemudi. Tak lama, mobil yang mereka naiki melaju keluar dari kompleks rumah sakit. Seringai Sasuke semakin melebar saat menyadari rona merah di wajah Sakura tidak kunjung memudar.

Pemuda itu berdehem, setengah menggoda. "Jadi, kau mau kemana?"

Sakura memberi pemuda itu lirikan tajam—masih dengan wajah memerah malu. "Pulang!"

Gadis itu mencoba membuat suaranya seketus mungkin, namun tampaknya tidak berhasil karena pemuda itu sekarang tergelak.

**.**

**.**

Sakura hendak menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya di lantai dua ketika dia mendengar pintu rumah diketuk. Sakura mengerutkan kening seraya melangkah menuju pintu depan. Siapa gerangan? Sasuke baru saja pulang setelah mengantarnya sampai rumah, jadi tidak mungkin kalau pemuda itu kembali lagi. Rumahnya sangat jarang kedatangan tamu, apalagi saat libur sekolah seperti sekarang ini. Tamu-tamu kedua orang tuanya sudah tentu tidak akan berkunjung siang-siang seperti ini karena tahu mereka baru ada di rumah mulai senja.

Begitu berada lebih dekat dari pintu, Sakura baru menyadari betapa kerasnya pintu kayu itu digedor. Sakura berdecak dalam hati. _Tamu_ _yang sangat tidak memiliki sopan santun. _Tentu saja omelan terpendamnya itu segera sirna begitu melihat orang yang dikenalnya berdiri di depan pintu—berkacakpinggang menantang.

"Ino?"

Mata beriris biru itu menyipit. Sakura yang sudah mengenal tanda itu sebagai tanda bahaya baginya, segera waspada dengan memegang erat pintu—berniat menutupnya.

"Tidak mengijinkan aku masuk, _Uchiha_?" gadis itu menggeram tertahan. Tangan Ino yang lebih besar dari milik Sakura menahan daun pintu yang hendak didorong oleh nona rumah itu. Matanya melemparkan tatapan tajam.

Sakura berkeringat dingin. "Kalau kau lupa, ada baiknya aku mengingatkan. Aku masih seorang Haruno."

Ino mendengus sebal. Bibirnya merucut. "Kalau begitu tidak ada alasan kau terlihat ketakutan seperti ini!" ujar gadis itu galak.

"Eeeh, itu…"

Sakura yakin benar apa tujuan sahabatnya itu datang ke rumahnya siang-siang seperti ini. Apa lagi kalau bukan masalah pertunangannya beberapa malam lalu. Dan pihak yang harus diserahi tanggungjawab untuk keberingasan Ino hari ini sudah pasti Sasori. Kakaknya itu pasti bicara macam-macam, ah tepatnya menceritakan segalanya pada Yamanakan Ino. Sakura menggeram dalam hati. Setelah ini—setelah dia sendiri selamat dari terkaman Ino, gadis itu akan mencabik-cabik kakaknya.

"Tidak ingin mempersilahkan aku masuk, Sa-ku-ra?"

Kali ini Sakura menyerah. Dihelanya napas panjang, kemudian menyingkir dari ambang pintu untuk memberi jalan. Temannya itu tersenyum manis, dibuat-buat.

"Silahkan duduk," gumamnya lemah—sedikit terlambat karena Ino sudah menghempaskan diri di salah satu sofa ruang tamu. Sakura berdehem membuka pembicaraan setelah memosisikan diri duduk di salah satu sofa terjauh, paling tidak dari jangkauan Ino. "Jadi, ada apa, Ino?" tanyanya berpura-pura polos dan heran.

Yamanaka Ino mencibir. Ekor kudanya bergoyang ketika dia membuang muka. "Mana kakakmu?"

Sakura menaikkan alis penuh antusias. "Terakhir kali kulihat, dia ada di kamar dengan gitarnya."

"Kenapa dia turun? Aku ingat sudah mengirim pesan padanya."

Kali ini alis Sakura yang naik dipenuhi ketakjuban. Sakura tidak pernah sadar hingga saat ini bahwa seorang Yamanaka Ino bisa sangat…ah, Sakura tidak punya kata-kata untuk mendeskripsikannya. Apakah suatu keharusan bagi kakaknya untuk turun dan menemui Ino?—walaupun sebenarnya dengan begitu Sakura jadi lebih mudah mencakarnya. Dia tahu kakaknya punya hubungan istimewa dengan Yamanaka Ino, tapi dia sama sekali tidak berpikir akan sedekat itu.

Oh, bicara soal pertunangan. Sepertinya ayahnya harus segera menyelenggarakan satu pesta lagi.

"Kenapa?" Sakura membeo. "Kurasa karena dia tidak ingin turun," jawabnya meragu. Dia berpikir sejenak. "Apakah kedatanganmu hari ini untuk tujuan kakakku? Kalau begitu aku a—"

"Tidak, kau." Ino menghardik keras, menghalangi Sakura untuk melanjutkan apa pun kata-kata yang hendak Sakura katakan.

Sakura menghela napas, bersiap untuk apa pun yang akan terjadi. Berlebihan, tapi memang demikian jika berurusan dengan seorang Yamanaka Ino.

**.**

**.**

Setelah percakapan 'berat' mereka beberapa waktu lalu—yang entah kenapa terasa sudah sangat lama, hubungan mereka berdua tetap berjalan dengan baik. Jujur saja, Sakura sedikit merasa takut sikap Sasuke akan berubah—sedikit atau banyak—tetapi untungnya sikap Uchiha Sasuke masih semanis biasanya. Jantung gadis itu masih senantiasa berdebar-debar setiap kali melihatnya.

"—kau harus memeriksakan diri lagi ke rumah sakit, Sakura!" ujarnya untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya pagi ini. Dia tentu tidak perlu mengulang kata-katanya berkali-kali kalau saja Sakura tidak keras kepala.

Bicara tentang kekeraskepalaan, Haruno Sakura pun punya pemikiran yang sama dalam kasus ini. Uchiha Sasuke terlalu pemaksa dan keras kepala.

Haruno Sakura menarik tangannya. Di ujung lidahnya sudah tertahan rentetan kalimat yang mengantri untuk dikeluarkan. Gadis itu menghela napas keras-keras sembari mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah akibat cekalan tangan Sasuke yang terlalu kuat.

Koreksi. Haruno Sakura tidak perlu khawatir karena Uchiha Sasuke masih senantiasa menyebalkan biasanya!

"Cukup! Aku baik-baik saja dan pagi ini aku ingin pergi ke sekolah!" Gadis itu menghardik keras. Hari ini semester baru sudah dimulai—cepat sekali rasanya. Kakinya yang dialasi sepatu sekolah berwarna hitam polos menghentak-hentak paving halaman rumahnya. Wajahnya memerah oleh kejengkelan. "Kalau kau tidak mengantarku ke sekolah, jangan harap kau bisa membawaku ke tempat lain!"

Uchiha Sasuke yang berdiri menjulang di depan Sakura—dengan jas sekolah tidak terkancing, dasi yang terpasang longgar dan berantakan, dan kemeja putih yang terlihat sekali asal-asalan—menatap gadis itu, mengintimidasi dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Kau tahu benar kau tidak bisa menolakku, U-chi-ha Sa-ku-ra!"

Sakura yang sebenarnya tidak takut mau tidak mau terpaksa menundukkan kepalanya dan menatap pola batu-batu paving yang ditata apik di halaman rumahnya. Jantungnya yang berdentam-dentam di rongga dadanya benar-benar membuat nyalinya ciut! Dia sendiri terheran-heran, apakah tulang-tulang rusuknya akan retak kalau jantungnya berdetak sekencang itu?

Sakura berdecak, mencoba mengurangi laju debaran jantungnya sendiri. Tanpa hasil. "Hari ini ada upacara penyambutan siswa baru! Dan aku akan jadi seorang senior!" Sakura memekik frustasi. Karena kekeraskepalaan seorang Uchiha Sasuke, karena lenyapnya keberanian gadis itu dengan tiba-tiba, juga karena tidak ada satu pun organ tubuhnya yang berfungsi normal jika dia berada dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang keren seperti ini. Tidak matanya—yang tidak henti-hentinya curi-curi pandang ke arah pemuda itu walaupun dia tengah jengkel, tidak kulit wajahnya—yang sekarang pasti lebih mirip kepiting rebus, tidak alat pernapasannya—yang entah sejak kapan memerlukan alat bantu pernapasan karena dia tengah kehabisan napas sekarang, tidak juga jantungnya—yang berdentam kuat hingga rongga dadanya sendiri sakit.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya jengah—tidak menyangka alasan Sakura menolaknya hanya berupa alasan konyol seperti upacara penerimaan siswa baru. "Tidak ada _senpai_ yang menghadiri upacara penerimaan siswa baru, Sakura," pemuda itu berdecak. "_Senpai_ hanya datang mulai besok," tandasnya dengan penekanan di setiap kata _senpai_.

Sakura memicingkan mata, mengamati Sasuke dari ujung rambut hingga ujung sepatu–tentu saja dengan melewatkan mata legam Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam mengintimidasi. "Lalu, kenapa kau memakai _kostum_ sekolahmu?" Kostum—karena pakaian sekolah Sasuke tidak pernah cukup rapi untuk bisa dikatakan seragam, menurutnya.

_Check_.

Ada jeda beberapa saat sebelum pemuda itu menimpali. "Karena aku tahu kau pasti berniat ke sekolah, jadi aku memakai _kostum_ku juga." Sasuke bisa merasakan humor dalam nada suaranya sendiri. Haruno Sakura selalu punya istilah tersendiri untuk mengomentari perilakunya.

"Nah!" Jari telunjuk gadis itu menuding, dengan mata terpicing. "Itu artinya kau sudah siap mengantarku ke sekolah!" _Checkmate_. "Sasori-_nii_ sudah berangkat lima belas menit lalu menjemput Ino. Tentu dengan _kostum_nya sendiri. Bisa kuasumsikan kita berdua bisa melihat mereka di sekolah nanti. Itu _kalau_ kau, kepala batu, segera mengantarku ke sekolah!"

Sasuke menelan kata apapun yang hendak dia lontarkan namun menggantung di ujung lidahnya. "Lihat siapa yang bicara! Kepala batu? Aku? Mungkin maksudmu dirimu sendiri, eh nona Uchiha?"

Sakura menggeram marah.

"Baik-baik, kita ke sekolah!" Pemuda keras kepala itu akhirnya tunduk dan memilih mengalah. Dia menghela napas pendek. "Tapi aku hanya membawa motor pagi ini."

"Kau _hanya_ membawa motor? Sudah sepantasnya!" pekik gadis itu histeris. Tak habis pikir, justru terlalu berlebihan kalau seorang murid sekolah membawa mobil _import_–bukan begitu? Namun sepertinya tidak ada kata 'terlalu berlebihan' dalam kamus hidup seorang Uchiha.

Uchiha Sasuke memutar bola mata bosan. Dia sendiri tak habis pikir, kenapa seorang wanita bisa begitu cerewet terhadap hal-hal sepele seperti itu. "Kita jadi berangkat atau tidak?"

Sakura terus mengoceh saat berjalan menuju pagar rumah, mengambil helm yang sudah menjadi miliknya dari atas motor besar Sasuke, dan memakainya. Pemuda itu hanya bisa berdecak gemas melihatnya.

"Kancingkan dulu jasmu!"

Sasuke yang sudah hendak melaju dengan malas melepas gas motornya untuk mengancingkan jasnya–dengan asal tentu saja. "Sudah, Nona."

Sakura mendengus. "Ayo cepat berangkat dan ja—"

—ngan ngebut!

Tentu saja tidak akan digubris. Pemuda itu sudah melajukan motornya dan mengamuk di jalanan pagi yang mulai ramai sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

**.**

**.**

Ada delapan kepala di kelas yang lenggang itu; Sakura, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, TenTen, dan Sasori. Mereka membuat lingkaran di antara meja dan kursi yang ditata rapi. Naruto duduk di atas meja dengan kaki memainkan kursi, Shikamaru bersandar pada kursinya dan menguap lebar, Sasori duduk melipat lengan di atas meja sebagai sandaran, TenTen berdiri di sisi meja, Hinata dan Ino duduk manis di kursi. Sakura dan Sasuke memilih berdiri.

Gadis itu mengedarkan pandangan, mengamati satu per satu wajah teman-temannya. Dia baru saja selesai menceritakan hal-hal yang terjadi belakangan ini—hanya sebagian saja. Dia sudah memberitahu Ino terlebih dulu saat temannya itu datang mengunjunginya ketika libur sekolah, sedikit lebih detail dari apa yang diceritakannya pada teman-temannya yang lain. Dan menilik ekspresi beragam teman-temannya itu, Sakura berasumsi bahwa Ino belum memberi tahu mereka.

Diam-diam gadis itu menghela napas. Dia sudah hampir yakin Ino akan menceritakan hal itu pada teman-temannya, paling tidak pada TenTen dan Hinata karena mereka sangat akrab. Rupanya gadis cerewet itu sedikit bisa diandalkan untuk urusan jaga rahasia. Sakura juga yakin Ino tidak mengatakannya pada Sasori—mengingat pemuda itu adalah kakak Sakura dan dia belum menceritkan yang lebih detail padanya. Mungkin nanti saja, begitu mereka sampai rumah dan bisa mengobrol lebih tertutup.

Naruto terdiam sambil memainkan kursi dengan kakinya. Shikamaru tidak tampak kaget—atau bisa juga dibilang tidak tertarik karena pemuda itu terus menguap. Sasori juga diam, wajahnya tenang dan dalam.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_?"

Naruto yang pertama kali buka suara. Tipe pertanyaan yang, jujur saja, tidak Sakura kira akan datang dari seorang Naruto. Naruto yang dia tahu hanyalah pemuda riang yang tidak tampak seperti seseorang yang suka berpikir rumit. Tapi mungkin tipe yang seperti Naruto itu lah yang lebih peka dari teman laki-lakinya. Sama seperti Shikamaru yang lebih banyak diam. Pemuda itu seorang pemikir serius walaupun wajah selalu-mengantuknya tidak menyiratkan hal itu.

Sakura tersenyum. "Ya, aku baik-baik saja, Naruto. Terima kasih."

Pemuda itu balas menyeringai padanya. "Wah, jadi tidak ada acara ribut-ribut nih?" Naruto tergelak mendengar desisan Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Tenang, _Teme_…"

Sasuke memutar bola mata. "Lucu sekali, _Dobe_."

Semua orang di sana tahu seberapa dekat dua pemuda itu. Sekilas tampaknya mereka memiliki sifat yang saling bertolak belakang—sebenarnya kenyataannya pun demikian. Tapi keduanya sudah berteman sejak kecil. Hal tersebut membuat Sasuke tahu betul sifat Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya. Walaupun mereka terkadang saling memaki, jauh di dalam hati tidak ada yang pernah bermaksud saling menyakiti. Persahabatan yang kental sekali.

Sakura tersenyum lebih lebar. Hatinya menghangat, dipenuhi perasaan syukur yang membuncah. Mereka adalah hal terindah yang bisa Sakura dapatkan.

**.**

**To be continue**

**.**

* * *

_Rasanya legaaa sekali habis publish chapter 14. Lebih lega lagi karena banyak yang ngerespon positif. Ada yang baca dari awal (masa-masa paling abal dalam sejarah fiksi saya, hahaha) dan I appreciate, a lot :* Yang masih setia nunggu, saya bener-bener nyesel udah ninggalin fiksi ini sebegitu lamanya. Sama sekali dulu nggak mikir bakal ada yang nungguin. Saya bersyukur banget sekarang!_

_Sayang sekali harus bongkar aib, tapi daripada ngecewain. Saya ini author yang sering digerogotin males, hahaha! Ampun dah! Saya tetep usahakan di tengah kesibukan kuliah, tapi kayaknya kalau bikin adegan-adegan fluff (atau paling nggak, itu niatan awal saya) saya suka stuck, mampet, ngadat. Jadinya chapter 15 ini agak pendek (ya ya ya, saya tahu. Ini chapter pendekkk, nggak perlu kalian ingetin haha =,=). Daripada saya dikira molor update lagi, jadi saya putuskan publish chapter pendek aja (alasan macem apa tuhh?). Beribu maaf!_

_Sekiaaan! Saya minta komentar kalian lagi :*  
_

_**i**__nvers__**e**__-__**e**__leg__**i **__(ya ya ya, saya ganti penname lagi)_


End file.
